Persona 4 WBX
by CMXB
Summary: The city of Inaba is about to get a new pair of twins that will help it clear the fog and fight against the evil behind it, they will meet new people and leave their own mark now, count up your sins.
1. Chapter 1 Two in one rider

**Chapter 1 Two in one rider**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

In japan there is two brothers that are twins both having blue eyes, one is Yugo who has short black hair like his brother but he has green streaks on the right side of his hair, he wears a green vest and yellow shirt, green shorts and gloves, his brother Yuto has purple streaks on the left side of his hair, he wears a black vest with a purple shirt, black pants and a fedora hat, they were the Narumi twins.

They were in their room they shared together with a bed on each side of it, they were Kamen Rider W fans, they had the double driver with all the gaia memories, the memory gadgets, the accel driver with the engine blade along with the accel, engine, trail memories and the Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter, nine lost drivers with the skull and eternal memories along with the T2 gaia memories, the skull and trigger magnum, Metal Shaft, fang memory, xtreme memory, the eternal edge, they also have the figures from all the riders and each of the forms, all bikes from each rider for the figures.

"Okay not for a collection."Yuto said.

"Well we did spend a lot for it, but why did we get nine lost drivers?"Yugo asked.

"They were in lots okay I need two but they sent a box full of them."Yuto said.

"Well we can sell some of them."Yugo said.

Yuto looks at their collection and said:"man how cool would it be if we became Kamen Riders."

"It would but it's impossible to happen."Yugo said.

"I know, I know, but it would still be cool."Yuto said.

"Well it's getting late so let's go to bed."Yugo said.

"Right."Yuto said and they went to their beds.

While they were sleeping a light appeared in their rooms causing their rider stuff to glow, then they vanished along with their stuff.

Yugo and Yuto opened their eyes to see they were no longer in their rooms, they were in some kind of limo that was blue with a velvet theme, there was two people inside of the limo one was a woman with blonde hair wearing a blue outfit, then sitting in the middle in front of them was a man with a long nose.

"Welcome to the velvet room, I am Igor."Igor said.

"Where are we?"Yuto said.

"Don't worry, this place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter, it is a room that only those bound by a contract may enter."Igor said.

"Now why don't you introduce yourself."Igor said.

"I'm Yuto Narumi."Yuto said.

"And I'm Yugo, so why are we here?"Yugo said.

"You both have been chosen by a very special person, my name is Margaret and you have been picked to help the world you will be going."Margaret said.

"Yes, you both will receive a very special power from it along with one that you both know very well."Igor said then he raises his hand a glowed appeard in front of the twins, a table appeared with their drivers and memories.

"Our stuff."Yuto said.

Then the Fang memory moved its head surprising them, it then roared and jumped to Yugo's shoulder rubbed against his cheek.

"It seems that one is very attached to you, they will help you on your journey, I must say theese Kamen Riders are interesting ones."Margaret said.

"Yes, we will help you along with the one that has signed a contract with us so good luck."Igor said and then another flash happened.

The Twins then woke up and they saw they were inside a train sitting next to each other, they noticed a two duffle bags in front of them, Yugo opened his to see a set of clothes and Fang came out, Yugo then gave a signal to be quite and it nodded, Yugo also saw a piece of paper with a adsress, he then put it back down.

Yuto then took out his phone and saw a message on it saying good luck in Inaba.

"Well here begins our new life."Yuto said and Yugo nodded.

They noticed a guy of their age in front of them with his back turned at them he seemed to be in pain.

"Hey your okay?"Yuto asked while going over the other seat getting his attention.

"Oh yeah, I just got a headache."He said.

"I see, well my name is Yuto Narumi and this is my brother Yugo."Yuto said while pointing at his brother.

"Well nice to meet you I'm Yu Narukami."Yu said.

"Yu uh, that's interesting we all start with Yu."Yuto said.

"I guess so."Yu said and he smile.

"Well you must be going to Inaba as well right?"Yuto asked and Yu nodded."that's great if you need a friend you can always count on us and him if you want a book worm younger brother."then Yuto laughed and Yugo got upset.

"Excuse me."Yugo said stopping Yuto and Yu chuckled.

"Well if you need a pal since your new there we are available."Yuto said and Yugo smile.

"Hey thanks."Yu said.

They talked for a bit until they reached Inaba, they exited the train together and went to the entrance to the station.

"Well this is were we part ways for now but see ya later Narukami."Yuto said.

"Yeah see ya later."Yu said.

"See ya don't be a stranger."Yugo said and they walk towards the town.

While a walking a piece of paper from Yugo's bag and it fell to the floor, a girl picks it up and calls him."hey."

Yugo and Yuto stopped and look at her, she had a a white shirt, checkered skirt, long gloves and stocking.

"You dropped this."she said.

Yugo noticed that was the paper that had the address they were given, he takes it back and said:"thank you."

"Whatever, all I did was pick it up."she said.

After some time she left leaving them in silence and Yuto said:"okay she's weird."

"Well let's check this address."Yugo said and Yuto nodded.

They walked around and saw some places and then they reached the house they opened the door and saw it was empty this must be their new home, it was nice with a living room with a kotatsu, a big tv, a kitchen, a upstairs with a bed room for them and it was big enough, a bathroom and it had a yard to relax in.

"Not bad."Yuto said putting his stuff in his side of the room along with Yugo, Yuto then takes out a note from his bag and read it."hey this note says there a room we should go see."

"Really, where?"Yugo asked with Fang at his side.

"Follow me."Yuto said and they went down stairs.

They went to the living room and went to a empty wall, Yuto then pressed down on the wall and it opened a pad surprising them, it looked keypad code, Yuto then puts a code for them to use and then does it again, it then opened the wall next to it revealing a set of stairs, the brothers look at each other then went down stairs, they then arirved at the bottom and they got surprised to see it was the same base from Kamen Rider W where they stored the Revolgarry with it there as well, the HardGunner was there too along with the HardBoilder and SkullBoilder.

"No way, where did they get this place?"Yuto said.

"It seems those from the velvet room are able to do some impressive things or it might be that special person they said."Yugo said.

Yuto then looked to his right and said:"Yugo look."he points at that direction and Yugo saw it too, it was the memory gadgets on a table with their memories next to each other.

They went towards them and Yugo said:"well let's wake them up."

"Right."Yuto said.

They then picked up each of the gadgets and put the memories in their slots.

**STAG, BEETLE, SPIDER, BAT, FROG, DENDEN**

Then the gadgets transformed into their animal modes and fly and walked around the brothers, they were happy to meet them and they smiled as well.

"Yeah it's great to meet all of you."Yuto said.

"Yeah."Yugo said and Fang joined them as well.

Then they heard another sound of a bird and saw the Xtreme memory flying around and it lands on the table.

"No way the xtreme memory."Yuto said.

"Well looks like we got it earlier but we shouldn't use Extreme yet we don't know what kinda of effects it will do."Yugo said.

"I know I know, some riders got drained from using their strongest forms but at least we know it's safe here."Yuto said.

"Yes, so we will only use it when the time is right."Yugo said.

They then went upstairs to the living room and Yugo said:"hey maybe we should go to register to the school here so we can keep up in our classes."

"Well sure, we don't want some cop saying why we aren't in school."Yuto said and Yugo nodded.

They went to register while they had time, they found one called Yasogami High School and will be starting tomorrow so at least they won't have the hassle of doing it tomorrow, after that they went back to their house to get some sleep.

Next day it was raining so the twins got some umbrellas that were in the house and went towards the school, they were now wearing the school uniforms that were given to them. when they reached the gate the saw a familiar face.

"Hey Narukami."Yuto said getting his attention.

"Oh Yuto and Yugo."Yu said.

"Looks like were all starting school today."Yuto said.

"Looks like it."Yu said.

"Well let's get to class before they start without us."Yugo said and they went to school.

They met a teacher called Morooka that showed him the class room, when they arrived he told them to introduce themselves.

"Alright take your seats, these three are our new transfer students, they got booted from putrid capital out here in the boonies basically making them fugitives, go on introduce yourselves."Morooka said.

"I'm Yugo Narumi."Yugo said.

"I'm Yuto Narumi."Yuto said.

"I'm Yu Narukmai."Yu said.

"Heathen."Morooka said pointing at Yu making them surprised."you were just ogling that innocent young girl by the window weren't you, your name is going down on my rotten little shit list."

What twins said in their minds.

"And you two must be deliquents with those streaks on your hair."Morooka said to the twins.

"Sir."a girl called out to them"theres a couple of empty seats here."she pointed to a empry seat next on her left and two on her right.

"Sure, take yoru seats already."Morooka said.

Yu sat next to the girl on the left while the brothers to the right ones with Yuto being next to her.

"We call him king Moron he's horrible."She said making Yuto smirk.

"Yeah."Yu said.

"Shut it you two."Morooka said catching them."listen up homeroom is about to begin."

Class started and Yu and the twins noticed the fog and wondered about it, after some time passed the bell rang.

"That's it for today tomorrow we we'll be back to our usual routine so be prepared."Morooka said and then he left the homeroom with the students happy about it.

Thw twins were at the back to the room and they saw Yu about to leave.

"Hey Narukami wanna home with us?"Yuto asked.

Yu was about to answer until the girl from last time said:"hey new guys."they then look at her and her friend that had long black hair."if your all going home would you mind walking with us, this thing sounds kinda freaky."

"Uh sure."Yu said.

"Why not."Yuto said.

"Thanks my name is Chie and this here is my friend Yukiko."Chie said.

"I'm so sorry for pestering you."Yukiko said surprising Chie.

"It's okay."Yugo said with a smile surprising Yuto.

"Seriosly why are you always so nice to others."Yuto said.

"Yukiko you can't say that I was just using this as a excuse to talk to them."Chie said.

Yu looks at Yugo and then at Yukiko and saw sees they were kinda the opposite in their interactions.

"Hey what's up Chie."A guy with brown hair came and he held up a dvd."thanks I loved it, it way cool."then he gave it to her."well later."

"Hold on."Chie said while tripping causing the guy to fall to the floor, then opens the dvd box and screamed."ah what the hell, you cracked the disk you tool, how could you do this to my trial of the dragon."

"Sorry it was a accident, I'll make it up to you after my pay check."He said.

"Are you okay?"Yukiko asked.

"Don't be nice to this jerk let him suffer."Chie said and then she starts to walk away with Yukiko, Yu and the twins following him them."Come on were going home."

"I don't want to be him."Yuto said.

They were at the entrance and Yu told them he was only be staying for a year.

"So just here for year uh and it's only because of your parents work, I was hopping it be something juicier then that."Chie said.

"Chie don't be rude."Yukiko said.

"So what about you guys?"Chie asked the twins.

"Well me and Yugo decided to move for fresh start since here seemed more peaceful."Yuto said the excuse they made.

"Oh really, well it's kinda, so did you both did the streaks to make yourselves different?"Chie said.

"Well yeah you won't believe how many confused us for each other, so we did these streaks to make us different a bit."Yuto said.

"Well I can believe it, still what is like being twins do you have like brainwaves or something?"Chie asked.

"No that I know."Yuto said and he then looks at his brother who was reading a book, Yuto sigh and takes it away."Will you stop reading you bibliophile."

"Bibliophile, I just like to study and maybe you should do it since you would get better grades now give it back."Yugo said trying to get his book back while Yuto played keep away.

"Try to get it little bro."Yuto said.

"Little we were born at the same time."Yugo said.

Chie laughed at their interaction and said:"well you both are going to be a riot."

While trying to get his book back Yugo saw a guy that was hidding and he was staring at them, he wondered who he was.

Next day Yuto and Yugo met up with Yu again on the way, they then saw the same guy from last time crash his bike near the trash he landed inside the trash can.

"Help, help me please ugh the smell."he said.

Yu sigh and scratched his face and said:"well let's help him."

They then helped him out of the trash and he said:"your a life saver."

"It wasnt much."Yuto said.

They then walked ahead together and the guy said:"Narukami and Narumi right, my name is Yosuke Hanamura."

"Hey how's it going."Yu said.

"So do you know what this town is famous for?"Yosuke asked.

"Do tell."Yuto said.

"We make some seriously good beefsteak, I know it sounds kinda lame but it's fitting for this place and since you guys helped me out what do you say you let me treat you to some."Yosuke said.

"No thanks, I'm good."Yu said but Yuto was interested.

"Come on I insist you guys free later today of course you are you're new here, hey I went through this once too you know."Yosuke said.

"You can count me in that action"they looked behind to see Chie."this is how you can pay me back for breaking my stuff."

After class they went to a store called Junes, they were outside in a table but they were having takoyaki instead.

"What you stingy tightwad this isn't beefsteak."Chie said.

"Yeah sorry about that I didn't have enough for everyone."Yosuke said.

"It's still good."Yugo said eating his.

"You got to be kidding me I got so excited for some serious meat."Chie yelled at Yosuke.

Yuto looked at Chie and looks like they had something in common hey love meat.

He then looks at the TV to see the news and it said that a reporter died.

"Hey wasn't this on the news yesterday too."Chie said.

"Yeah freaky how that happened way out here the murder could live next door."Yosuke said.

"Come on don't scare the lady."Yuto said.

"Hey I'm not scared."Chie said.

"Hey do you know about that midnight channel that's got everyone talking?"Chie asked.

"What's the midnigth channel?"Yu asked.

"Oh yeah aren't they saying that it only comes on if your watching at the dead of midnight on a rainy day."Yosuke said.

Chie nodded and said:"and they say that whoever shows up on the screen is supposed to be your soul mate, I heard it's gonna rain today what do you say wanna check it out?"

"I'm amazed that you actually still fall for that ridiculous kiddy crap."Yosuke said making her mad.

"What do you mean kiddy crap."Chie said.

"Listen this why you can't ever nab a boy."Yosuke said.

"What did you say."Chie said while grabbing his by the collor.

The twins chuckled and Yuto said:"well maybe you'll find a boyfriend one day."

"Oh yeah when?"Chie asked

"You just need to wait for the right time."Yuto said.

"Cough casanova cough."Yugo said making Yuto blush.

"What was that?"Chie said confused since she didn't understood him.

"Nothing well looks at the time we gotta."Yuto said and he dragged Yugo with him."see you at school."

"Oh okay bye guys."Yosuke said.

"What was that about?"Chie said and Yu shrugged.

Yuto and Yugo decided to try that midnight channel, it was raining and Mindnight was almost there, Yuto turned on the tv and waited for it to start, they it showed a girl that seemed familiar from the news, but then it ended.

"Okay did you see her?"Yuto asked.

"Yeah, it was that girl from the news that said she saw the murder."Yugo said.

"Okay she can't be both of our true loves so something is off, so it looks like it needs the new double pair for this case."Yuto said with a smirk.

"Oh really you half boiled detective."Yugo said.

"Hardboiled." Yuto said.

Next day they were in their homeroom with Yukiko, Chie, Yosuke and Yu with them.

"What you went inside the tv."Chie said.

"Yeah."Yu said.

"That's strange."Yuto said.

"Well me and Chie saw was some weird shadow people."Yosuke said.

"Well me and Yugo saw the same girl."Yuto said.

"Wait really, what about you did you see anything?"Chie asked Yukiko who shook her head.

"I just."Yukiko said then she gasped and looked at the time."sorry but I have to go."

"What you got a bunch of work you gotta do back at home?"Chie asked.

"Yeah, sorry."Yukiko said.

"It's cool, hang in there okay,"Chie said and Yukiko nodded then she went away.

"Listen dude I know chances are that you were just dreaming but not fitting in the tv because it was too small sounds kinda believable."Yosuke said.

"Well what do you think we give it a shot on a bigger tv."Chie said.

"Good idea we could try with one of the big screens at Junes."Yosuke said.

"Sounds like a plan, but first Yugo and I need to do something but will meet each other there."Yuto said.

"Okay we will meet at the electronic store."Chie said and they nodded, then the twins left.

"Wait so were seriously doing this."Yosuke said.

Yuto and Yugo went back to their house and decided to take the double driver to test it out just in case, they also took the cyclone, heat, luna, joker, metal and trigger, they put them inside their shirts and went towards Junes.

When they went to the elctronics store they saw Yu, Chie and Yosuke there but they also saw them freaking out with Yu hand inside the tv shocking them, then Chie was pulling on Yosuke to stop him but then they all fall inside the tv.

"Guys."the twins said and they went towards the tv.

"This is weird."Yugo said.

"Yes but we need to see them."Yuto said and Yugo nodded, they looked around and then jumped into the tv.

They went toward some kind of dimension then they arrived at a place that looked like some kind of tv set but it had a fog around it and the room was yellow, they looked around the place.

"Okay this is freaky but let's find the others."Yuto said.

"Right."Yugo said and they went to a path.

They arrived at a city with the sky was red with black lines, they looked around and Yugo said:"where are they?"

"We gotta be careful, we don't know where danger might appear."Yuto said.

Then they heard a distorted voice:"what do you care."

"Their simply playing heroes when they can't even save their mommy and daddy."Another voice appeared.

"Whose there show yourself."Yuto said.

Then from a building came two people, they were shocked since it was them with the difference being they had yellow eyes.

"Look at them thinking they can play hero and save their little friends."Shadow Yuto said.

"Yeah but deep them their just wannabes that couldn't even save their parents."Shadow Yugo.

"Who are you and how do you know that?"Yugo asked while he and Yuto were nervous.

"Don't you get it."Shadow Yuto said.

"We are shadows, your shadows the true self."Shadow Yugo said.

"We know that you only wanted to play hero so that you can act all cool and forget about your old life where you both were nothing more than orphans trying to be like W."Shadow Yuto.

"No this can't be."Yuto said while he and Yugo lowered their heads, the shadows laughed at them."so what." they stopped and looked at them.

"Yeah sure we wanted to be double and we wanted a new start, but what happened a long time ago with our parents wasn't our fault."Yugo said.

"Yeah."Yuto said and they walked foward together."we might not see them again but we know there will be always watching over us no matter what and evem if we are far away."

"Yeah we miss them but if we don't live for the fact they are gone we would only be making them suffer."Yugo said.

"Plus even we can never live up to Shotaro and Philips legacy doesn't mean we can't try, in fact you should know who we are now since your us."Yuto said after they stopped with a smile.

"The two in one."The shadows said.

"Rider."Yugo and Yuto said while taking out the Cyclone and Joker memories.

**CYCLONE JOKER**

The shadows smilled and then they glowed, then they transformed into two different being that looked smiliar, they were two armored warrior with one being green with yellow accents while the other was black with purple accents, they had roman helmets that only showed their glowing blue eyes, their armor is based on a knight like lancelot saber from fate grand order, they were ridding choppers that matched their colors and they had capes on them.

"Thou art I... And I am thou, we are from the parts of your souls, we are your personas Castor and Pollux."They said and then they turned into two cards, one being the sun for Yugo and the moon for Yuto.

They held their cards and then they vanished, they then heard a sound and saw the their friends there with a bear, they saw multiple creatures that were orbs with mouths which they had to guess where shadows and they surrounded them, they then run towards them, they then saw Yu with the same card as them and he broke it summoning his own persona that was a humanoid with a naginata, then it starts to attack them while Yu was opening his jacket.

"Wow, well if he can do it so can we."Yuto said and they brought out their cards."Pollux."

"Castor."Yugo sand then they crushed their cards.

Then their personas appeared and they charged at the shadows, they saw them coming towards them and the rammed the shadows away, they twins then came to their side.

"Hey guys."Yuto said.

"Wow Yugo, Yuto you have the same thing as Narukami."Yosuke said.

"I can't believe it."Chie said.

"Well we how about we finish these things off."Yugo said and he looks at Yu who nodded.

"Great but how about we try something else as well."Yuto said while taking out the double driver."let's go Yugo."

"Hey what's that?"Chie asked.

"Well can you guys keep a secret?"Yugo asked and they nodded."great, now watch over my body." and that confused them.

**(Insert Cyclone Effect here)**

Yuto puts the double driver on his waist making the belt appear and another appeared on Yugo surprising them, then they took out the Gaia Memories and pressed the buttons

**CYCLONE JOKER**

Then they mirrored a pose and said:"Henshin."then Yugo puts his memory on the driver, Cyclone memory then vanished and appeared on Yuto's driver, he pressed memory in and puts the Joker memory on the other slot making a standby sound, then he opens the driver.

**CYCLONE JOKER**

A music was heard and armor pieces started to form on Yuto, Yugo then fells backwards amking Yosuke and Chie grab him, then Yuto transformed into Kamen Rider W surprising them.

"Wow."The bear said.

"Now, count up your sins."W said pointing at the shadows.

"Wow that is so cool their like one of those action heroes and that phrase was so cool."Chie said.

"Well yeah but can you explain why Yugo just fell?"Yosuke asked.

"Oh that's because I'm here."W right side said.

"What's he's in his body."Chie said shock along with Yosuke said.

"Well W needs two people but let's continue this after we win."W left side said.

Then they charged at the shadows punching each one that came close, Yu helped them with his persona as it cleaved through many of them, W then brings both of his hands foward making both cards appeared and crushes them, then Castor and Pollux appeared and started to send wind and fire at the shadows, then W grabbed one by its tongue and sent it flying towards three others making them crash and vanished, then all it was left was two of them.

"Now for the finisher."W said taking out the Joker memory and puts on the maximum driver slot

**JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVER**

W then was surrounded by a wind making him fly up to the air and everyone look at him, then he goes towards the shadows saying:"Joker Extreme."then he seperated in two and hit one of them with a kick making it also hit the second one, then his other half kicked the shadows as well causing a explosion.

W then lands next to them looking at where the shadows were and relaxed a bit, they look at Yu who smiled at them and they smiled back, it seems they are in for a wild ride with this being their first step as Kamen Riders.

**Note:sorry if I ended it here but the series also did it, the twins were able to resist the shadows words since they have been together for a long time learning their weaknesses so they could resist it, before someone asks no skull, accel and eternal belong to the brothers, but what I can give is oc rider forms to the investigation team, using memories that weren't used by any riders from the T2 like nazca and queen can be given to make new riders so if you have any suggestions feel free to give about who should get what memory.**


	2. Chapter 2 I'll Face Myself

**Chapter 2 I'll Face Myself**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

After defeating the shadows the wins were still W and his friends were wondering about it.

"How did you guys become some kinda of Superhero?"Yosuke asked.

"Oh, well you see we got this power from someone that wants us to be a hero."Left W said.

"Okay but can you explain why you left your own body Yugo?"Chie asked.

"Ah well to transform into W we need two souls in the same body to use it, so I got sent here to complete the transformation."Right W said.

"Huh, that's a interesting way of transforming."Yu said.

"You seem to be taking this way to calm, also that thing you guys summoned you called it a persona."Yosuke said.

"I don't really know for sure."Yu said.

"Who the hell cares, let's just get out of this place before one of those freaky thing shows up again."Chie said.

"Okay but how?"Left W said and then they look at the bear.

"What?"He said.

"Can you tells us a way out?"Chie asked.

"You want me to tell you a way out?"Teddy said.

"Yes we need to get out of here."Left W said and he then canceled the transformation making Yuto go back to normal and then Yugo eyes opened and he got up from Yosuke's arms.

"Crap that was freaky, it's almost like you came back to life."Yosuke said.

They then went to the studio and then Yu said:"hey those shadows did you make them?"

The bear got angry and said:"you know I just had it of people coming in here and making the shadows angry."he then made three tv's stacked together appear.

"TV'S."Yu said.

"Now get moving, get moving."The bear said pushing them to the tv's and the went inside them.

They were back at Junes with them on the floor and Chie was on top of Yuto.

"I hate that bear."Yosuke said.

Chie got up and saw she was on top of Yuto with they're faces close together and they blushed then they went to oposite directions.

"Ha what were you doing?"Chie said.

"Me, you were the one on top of me."Yuto said.

"We made it back."Yu said and they noticed they were back.

"Yes we did it."Yosuke and Yugo said and they hugged each other.

Yu then saw the poster and goes up to it making Chie look at him and she said:"Hey what is it?"

"I saw this poster back there."Yu said looking at it.

"Yeah that Misuzu Hiiragi, isn't she the woman who's all over the news right now, they're saying her hubby had an afair wit that reporter who just died Miss Yamano."Chie said.

"So what, I don't get it, what does she had to do with that freaky room?"Yosuke asked.

"Maybe this has somehting to do with her murder, think about the bear said there were people coming to that place so that might be the reason."Yugo said.

"Don't go there, also shouldn't we be talking about you two wonder twins?"Yosuke said getting they're attention.

"Oh right, those usb's."Yu said.

"Well it's better we show you, come to our place."Yuto said and they nodded.

"Ah crap I need to go to the bathroom."Yosuke said and he then runs to find one.

Yuto and Yugo went back home and they were waiting in the living room.

"So what are going to tell them?"Yugo asked.

"Well let's keep the whole were from another world to ourselves but let's tell them about the gaia memories."Yuto said and his brother nodded.

They then heard a knock and they went to the door, they opened it and Yu, Chie and Yosuke were there.

"Hey guys come on in."Yuto said and he let them.

"Nice place, so it's just you guys?"Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, we live here alone."Yugo said.

"Really, well how about we start with the whole superhero thing."Chie said not to say something bad.

"Well follow us."Yuto said and they went towards the secret room, he opened a the panel surprising them and pushes the code without them seeing it and then the door opened."open sesame."

"Secret door, I wonder what's inside?"Yu said.

"It's so weird it's like you guys are spies."Yosuke said.

"Well no, just go down."Yuto said and they went downstairs.

They then arrive at the base making Chie and Yosuke gasp in awe seeing all the stuff.

"This is so awesome."Yosuke said.

"Yeah it's like one of those action movies I saw."Chie said and they ran downs stairs.

"So, how did you get this place?"Yu asked.

"Well let's say the guy that gave us the betls also gave this place, we were going to use it for something and after today we found it."Yuto said with a smirk.

"Hey no fair."they look at Yosuke who was next to they're bike."why did you get a awesome motorcycle like this?"

"Hey were Kamen Rider, we need something to ride."Yuto said.

"Makes sense."Yu said.

"Hey what are these?"Chie asked looking at the memory gadgets that were flying around.

"Those are the memory Gadgets, they are devices that are based on animals and insects, but they have a extra form."Yugo said and he then extends his hand and fang went to his hand growling.

Yuto then grabs the Stag Phone and takes the memory out making it to it's phone mode.

"It cal also has a second mode without the memory made for them like this one is a phone."Yuto said.

"Yeah I doubt that can pass off as a normal phone."Yosuke said.

"But still, some of them are pretty adorable."Chie said with the Frog Pod in her hand.

"Thank you."Frog said in Yugo's voice.

"Whoa, it talked to me!"Chie said shocked.

"Oh no, it's a recorder we were just trying a few phrases."Yugo said.

"Huh, that's cool."Chie said.

"So what are you guys going to be with these thing?"Yosuke asked.

"We were thinking to be detectives when we got older and open out own agency."Yuto said.

"Wow really that's so cool."Chie said.

"Well looks like you have your own first case with that freaky place."Yosuke said.

Yu then looks around and noticed a few of the lost driver, he then looks at the twins and said:"say aren't these the same as your belts?"

"Oh those well yeah but they're the lost drivers as they can be used alone with the Gaia Memories."Yugo said.

"Gaia memories what those USB's?"Chie said.

"Yup, from what he learned they contain the memories of the Earth, each containing a different part of it which gives them power."Yuto said.

"Cool, hey can I be a superhero too?"Yosuke asked excited.

"Oh yeah right, like you can be one."Chie said to him angry.

"It's not that easy, the Gaia Memories are sentient enough that they must choose who is they're user."Yugo said.

"So we need to get picked by them."Yu said.

"Yes."Yugo said.

"So how many of those you guys have?"Yosuke asked.

"Well we have a lot."Yuto said and he then pressed on a wall revealing a cabinet with each of the T2 in slots with they're names along with the T1 Skull, Engine and Accel memories.

"Wow there so many of those thing?"Yosuke said.

"Yeah."Chie said.

Yu looks at them and one caught his attention, the T2 Weather memory.

"Look how about we call it quits today, we still need to process what happened today and please keep this a secret."Yuto said.

"Yeah no problem, wouldn't want some bad guy getting his hands on these thing."Yosuke said and Chie nodded.

They left keeping they're friends secret while they prepared for school tomorrow.

Next day Yuto and Yugo were walking towards school and it was raining so they had they're umbrellas.

"Why is it always raining, I hate the rain."Yuto said.

"At least we got our umbrellas."Yugo said.

They were at the entrance to the school but then they stopped to look at the gate and saw a guy being creepy to Yukiko and Yugo remembered him he was that creep from last time.

"Hey why don't you and I hang out somewhere."Creep said and Yukiko was nervous.

"Back off your being a freak."Chie said who was next to Yukiko.

"Come on, let's go Yukiko."He said.

Yugo narrowed his eyes and goes towards them and Yuto said:"hey bro what are you doing?"

"So are you coming with me or not."He said and then he got hit in the back of the head with a book.

Chie and Yukiko got surprised since he was Yugo that did it and he was holding a book in his hand.

"Why you."he said looking at Yugo.

"Beat it, leave Yukiko alone."Yugo said.

He got angry and left, some of the students saw that and said:"whoa did you see that, he went and saved Yukiko from that creep.","yeah like a knight saving a damsel."

"You okay Yukiko?"Yugo asked her with a smile.

"Oh, yes, but what did that guy want with me?"Yukiko said.

"What really you don't know, he wanted a date."Chie said.

"What are you sure?"Yukiko asked.

"Yeah but he was too much of a creep, so let's go before class starts."Yugo said and they nodded.

"Really, you hit him with a book."Yuto said when they got close and he joined them.

"It was what I had to use."Yugo said.

"You fists would do."Yuto said.

"Still worked."Yugo said.

At classroom they were together and Yosuke said:"wow last time I tried to ask you out you totally blew me out."

"I wonder why?"Yu said.

"No I didn't"Yukiko said.

"Hey no problem, the only one that deserves one is your hero over there."Yosuke said pointing at Yugo who blushed."plus I got my sights on someone else."

"Let me guess it's Saki?"Yu said with a smile.

"Yup, but I don't know man after yesterday she's been blowing off every text I sent her."Yosuke said.

"Maybe her phone isn't working, with all the rain it might get wet."Yuto said.

Then they heard a siren and Yu said:"another accident."

Then they were are call to the auditorium and all students were lined up, Yuto and Yugo were with they're friends except for Yukiko since she went to her family Inn that Chie told them about that she was an heir to it and Yosuke was still trying to text Saki, then the principal came to the podium.

"Sorry everyone but I'm afraid I'm the bearer of bad news today, early this morning one of our own was found dead, Saki konishi from 3-B."Principal said and they were all shocked with Yosuke being shocked and sad about it.

They were now outside with Yosuke looking to the rain while Yuto, Yugo, Yu and Chie watching him.

"So um, did you watch the midnight last night?"Yosuke asked surprising them.

"Why are you talking about that now?"Chie said.

"Let me finish will ya, after what we saw before I had to watch it again, and I'm pretty sure that i saw Saki in that screen, don't you remember someone claimed that miss Yamano was his soul mate, because he said he saw her in the midnight channel too."Yosuke said.

"That's right."Yuto said.

"They say that Saki died the same way Miss Yamano did, I don't know for sure, I'm betting it's not a coincidence."Yosuke said.

"What you don't think that."Chie said.

"Your saying who ever get's shown in that channel, ends up dead?"Yu asked.

"We all saw Misuzu Hiiragi's poster when we were inside the tv."Yosuke said.

"You think the world in the tv, is somehow related to both these murders."Yu said.

"Look we made our way to that world once, what if Saki and Miss Yamano found a way in as well."Yosuke said.

"Guys."Yuto said getting they're attention."I gotta know Yu how did you get your persona?"

"It just came why?"Yu asked.

"When we me and Yugo got seperated we meet two others that looked like us called Shadows, they were our darksides and when we accepted them they became our personas."Yuto said shocking them.

"I knew it, it must have been those Shadows that killed them."Yosuke said.

"Yosuke you wouldn't."Chie said.

Then they were back in Junes to the same tv,

"This is crazy, your not serious."Chie said since Yosuke was there holding a rope.

"We already escaped once before, and if we use the same entrance again then maybe we can meet up with that freeky bear again too."Yosuke said.

"I'll come too."Yu said.

"What?!"Chie said.

"Yeah us too."Yugo said and they went to get a rope too.

"For real thanks, you guys will be ahuge help."Yosuke said.

"Chie take this."Yosuke said giving her the other end of the rope.

"What yoru not serious?"Chie said.

"Stop asking that."Yosuke said and gives her the rope."alright let's go."they nodded and went inside.

They then arrived at the Tv world and got up, then the bear came and said:"it's you again, why did you come back here?"

"It is the same place as last time."Yosuke said looking around.

"Maybe this is the entrance."Yuto said.

"Your four seem very suspicious."Bear said and they got confused."as of late someone from the other side has been stuffing people down here before the fog clears up."

"When does it clear up?"Yu asked.

"When it's foggy over on your side then that is when the fog lifts over her."Bear said.

"You know what each time both of those murders took place it was pretty foggy over on our side."Yu said.

"Uh your right."Yugo said.

"The four of you have figured out a way to come on your own haven't you which means that if you wanted you could throw people in here too so clearly you guys are the culprits."Bear accused them.

"What?!"Yosuke said.

"What?!"Yuto said.

"That's stupid listen, here bear."Yosuke said.

"Wait a second, if people are being forcibly sent here then theres a chance that Saki and Miss Yamano will be here too."Yu said.

"Well if they are it's because your the ones who sent them here."Bear said.

"Look bear if anyone dragged Saki here is probably you."Yosuke said and he got nervous.

"Get him."Yuto said and then Yosuke and Yuto tackled him.

"Now take off that stupid costume."Yosuke said opening the zipper and the head fell off.

They got creeped out and backed away since his arms were moving around and there was nothing inside.

"Huh, theres nothing inside."Yu said and he then goes to pick up the head, he then puts it on and the bear was able to see again.

"Thanks a lot nice guy."bear said.

"Yo dude does nothing rattle you?"Yosuke asked and Yu got confused.

"Look I'll take your word that your grizzlies aren't the ones dumping the bodies here."Bear said.

"Hey why the quick change of heart?"Yosuke asked.

"But in exchange you gotta agree on finding the real culprit okay, you gotta catch them and make them stop this, please."Bear said.

"Well do it."Yu said surprising them.

"Yeah we'll do it."Yuto said.

"Hey why did you agree?"Yosuke asked.

"Simple as both detectives and as Kamen Riders."Yuto said.

"What's a Kamen Rider?"Bear asked.

"A hero of justice."Yuto said and he got amazed.

"This is great thank you so much."Bear said.

"Okay I'm in."Yosuke said.

"Hey guys, the rope broke."Yugo called them shwoing the rope.

"Oh great."Yosuke said.

"So what's your name?"Yugo asked the bear.

"Teddie."Teddie said.

"That's kinda obvious."Yuto said.

He then gave each a pair of glasses and they could see better, they walked around a place that looked like the shopping district.

"The last time I saw her."Teddie said.

"Hey wait."Yosuke said startling him and then shows his phone with a picture of Saki."is this the girl you saw?"

"Oh yeah, she ran inside of that bulding when I lost her."Teddy said pointing at one.

"Hey that's Saki's house."Yosuke said.

"I wish Junes would go under."they heard voice coming out of it."I heard that Saki is working there.","I can't believe she would do that, Junes is dstroying her Family's business and everyone elses."

"Hey who's saying this crap."Yosuke yelled and he then runs towards it.

"Yosuke wait."Yuto said and the ran after him.

When they got in they heard a guy yelling at Saki and Yosuke said:"is that her dad?"

He then steps on a ticket that was ripped, he looks at it and said:"hey that's the ticket I gave her, why would she tear it up.

"I could never tell him."they heard Saki's voice.

"Saki is that you, Saki, Saki answer me where are you?"Yosuke said.

"That I think Kana-chan."Saki said.

"Wait what about me?"Yosuke said and the guys got a bad feeling.

"I think he's a pain in the ass."Saki said shocking him."I was only nice to him because his dad is the manager at Junes but he took it the wrong way and now that idiot tottaly thinks I like him."

"Is that true?"Yosuke said.

"I don't care about Junes, same goes for my dads store or the shopping district and my parents I wish everyone would just die."Saki said.

"That's a lie."Yosuke said and he goes to his knees."shut up stop lying, Saki would never say that."

They heard a laughter making them nervous and it said:"it's so sad, nobody understands you, but the truth is you're the one that finds everyone and everything to be a pain int he ass."then from the shadows came another Yosuke and the twins knew who he was, he was Yosuke's Shadow."because your me."

"Theres two of them."Yu said.

"That's his shadow, What happened to me and Yuto happened again with Yosuke."Yugo said.

Yosuke got up and said:"hey who are you?"

"I'm you of course."Shadow Yosuke said.

"Your me?"Yosuke said.

"Which means I know everything about you, you made everyone believe that you came looking for Saki what a fat load of crap."Shadow Yosuke said."truth is you only came because you were looking for some fun weren't ya, what else is there for you to do in this backwoods shithole town."

"You're wrong, that isn't true at all."Yosuke said.

"You were thinking there was a chance you might get lucky and become a hero like thos two twins, the death of your beloved Saki was the excuse you needed to make the trip."Shadow Yosuke said and then he he laugh.

"Stop spouting this crap, who the hell are you?"Yosuke asked.

"I am a Shadow like what your friends told you, of your true inner self I am your shadow."Shadow Yosuke said.

"Shut up, your not me."Yosuke yelled at him.

The shadow then laughed and said:"Nice keep going say it again."he was then covered by a red energy.

"Yosuke back away from him."Yuto said.

"Your not me you are not me."Yosuke said.

"Yeah your right I'm my own self now."Shadow Yosuke said and he then transforms."I ain't you at all."he was now a frog like monster with a humanoid body on top.

"He just turned into a shadow."Teddie said scared and the entire place broken down.

The Shadow tries to grab him and but then Yu tackles him out of the way and then summoned his persona."persona."he then crushes the card and Izanagi kicks the shadow away.

The twins then summoned they're personas too."Persona."Castor and Pollux came and crashed into Shadow Yosuke.

"Yosuke are you okay?"Yu asked him.

"Amazing, sensei you and the other tow are so amazing."Teddie said.

"No that jerk, he isn't me."Yosuke said while looking down.

"But that jerk comes from a place inside your heart Yosuke."Teddie said.

"No it doesn't."Yosuke said.

"Yes it does, we need to take it down and fast."Yuto said brining out the double driver and Yugo takes too, they then put it on they're waist, they then bring out the Cyclone and Joker memories.

**CYCLONE, JOKER**

"Henshin."they said and Yugo inserts the memory on his driver and it got transported to Yuto's, then then presses it in and inserts his memory too and he then opens the driver.

**CYCLONE JOKER**

Yuto then trasnformed into W while Yugo fell down but Teddie caught him.

"Now, count up your sins."W said and he then runs at the Shadow.

"You think your though shit because you have a fancy suit well think again."Shadow Yosuke said sending a Gust of wind at them.

W then jumps up to avoid it and then kicks the shadow in the face, he then avoids his arms and tries to fight while he can with Izanagi helping out along with they're own personas.

"He's not me, he's not me."Yosuke said.

"Wake up."Yosuke heard a voice in his head.

"Who's there?"Yosuke asked.

"Can't you see that he is you,"The voice said.

"No he's not."Yosuke said.

"Really, you care for her don't you?"The voice asked.

"Saki, yes."Yosuke said.

W then takes out the metal memory and chaged it with the Joker one.

**CYCLONE METAL**

Joker side changed to a silver one and he now has a the metal shaft and he uses it to block the shadows attacks while Izanagi tries to slash at the Shadow.

"If your feelings for her are true then why don't you face the truth."The voice said.

Yosuke thinks about the voices words and said:"I tried so desperatly to fit in and I even was a pin in the ass."he then gets.

Yu noticed it and then puts a hand on his shoulder making him smile.

"My feelings for Saki were real."Yosuke said and he then looks at his shadow who was still fighting the Personas and W."so thats part of me, I guess all this is appart of me, so can I know who you are?"

"Well I'm not a part of you but I can if you let me."the voice said.

"Sure."Yosuke said with a smile.

Then in the base the Nazca memory glowed and then vanished, then a blue light appeared above the shadow making them look at it, then from it came the Nazca dopant and it slashes the Shadow with it's sword.

"Damn you."Shadow said and he was getting weaker.

"What's that, that is not shadow."Teddie said.

"A dopant." Left W said surprised.

"Now get him."Right W said.

"Right."Left W said and he then takes the metal memory and inserts it on the Shaft slot.

**METAL MAXIMUM DRIVE**

W spins the staff around as it was covered by wind and they said:"metal twister."he then hits the Shadow to the sky.

"Persona."Yu said summoning Izanagi and it sent a lightning bolt at the shadow making it turn back to Yosuke again.

Yosuke then walks towards the shadow who was on the floor, he then touches his shoulder getting its attention and Yosuke said:"your a part of me and I'm a part of you"then it smiled.

The Shadow then glowed and transformed into Yosuke's persona Jiraiya who was like a frog ninja, then it turned to a card of the magician and lands on Yosuke's hand and thne it vanished.

"is this my persona."Yosuke said and then he looks at the Nazca dopant who was standing there looking at him with his sword stabbed in the ground."are you the one that was talking to me?"and it nodded.

"But what is it?"Teddie asked.

"I am a Dopant, when a human inserts a gaia memory into they're skin they will become the dopant of the memory."Nazca said surprising them.

"So when a human inserts a memory into they're skin they become your kind."Yu said.

"Yes, but I was able to exist for a brief moment thanks to this worlds powers, now young Yosuke it's time that you gain my power."Nazca said and then it glowed and trasnforms back into the Nazca memory and it goes to Yosuke's hand.

"Looks like I got chosen."Yosuke said.

"Congratulations Yosuke."Right W said and he nodded with a smile.

"Guys you been a huge help, I owe you guys."Yosuke said.

"It's alright."Left W said and he then canceled the transformation making Yugo wake up.

They then arrive at the studio but before they could get out they heard clapping and looked around.

"Whose there?"Yosuke said.

Then from the fog came another Dopant and it was the Weather dopant shocking them.

"Impressive display."Weather said while clapping.

"Who are you?"Teddie asked.

"I am Weather, a dopant."Weather said.

"Wait like Nazca?"Yosuke said.

"Yes, and I was watching young Narukami for a while."Weather said surprising Yu.

"Wait how long?"Yuto asked.

"Since he got his persona, I watched you when you first got here and now as well, so I made my decision."Weather said.

"Wait a minute why didn't you help us out?"Yosuke asked.

"Simple I was keeping those other shadows away."Weather said.

"So that explains why they didn't come."Teddie said.

"What was that you decided?"Yu asked.

"Yes back on track, I decided to lend you my power."Weather said and he got surprised."so what do you think, will you accept my gaia memory?"he then extends his hand to him.

Yu think about and then nodded, Weather then trasnformed into the Gaia memory and goes to Yu's hand.

They then went out of the tv and Yuto noticed Chie on her knees looking down then she looks at them.

"You made it back."Chie said while crying.

"Wow Chie what's wrong?"Yosuke asked.

"Don't act like you don't know."Chie said while throwing the rope at him."the rope stopped the soon as you guys went in and I've bee worried sick all this time."

Yuto puts a hand on her should and said:"look it's okay were here and were fine."

"Yeah so don't worry about it."Yosuke said.

"You owe me 10 steaks."Chie said with a low voice.

"What?"Yosuke asked.

"I want 10 orders of beef steaks."Chie said and Youske got nervous along with them.

"Of course thats cool, thats a great of saying were sorry right guys?"Yosuke looks at them.

"Wait us too?"Yu said.

"Narukami getting me mikoda while they get me beef bowls."Chie said stunning them.

"What's next a kiss from Yuto?"Yosuke said making Chie blush along with Yuto and then she kicks him to the side.

The guys were then walking down the street in the rain, Teddie told them that Saki and Miss Yamano might have been killed by they're shadows.

"Man I'm beat."Yosuke said.

"Yeah."Yu said.

"Us too."Twins said.

"That place is crazy dangerous who would put Saki and Miss Yamano in there anyway?"Yosuke said."If someone is really forcing people in the tv we can't just ignore it we gotta find out who's doing it and then we gotta figure out a way to stop them."

"We promissed that we would."Yu said.

"You did anyway, you know for some reason with you guys I feel we might just be able to catch the this guy."Yosuke said, Yu got surprised and Yosuke smile."You guy in cuz I'm counting on ya."he then puts his hand foward.

Yuto and Yugo looks at each other and nodded, they put they're hands on top and then Yu smilled and puts his hand too.

"Let's get this son of a bitch."Yuto said.

"Yeah like real detectives."Yugo said.

"Yeah."Yosuke and Yu said.

Then the rain stopped and a new team was formed, with two gaia memories finding they're users what kind of Power will Yu and Yosuke get but now they will work together and solve the mistery of the murders.

**Note:Yosuke and Yu got the Nazca and Weather memories, the dopants can appear on they're on but only for certain moment when they're chosen one is ready for them, Weather used his powers to watch Yu without wasting any of his energy now theres still more to be picked since Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Naoto, Rise and Teddie don't have they'res yet so you can still pick who gets what memory also Naoto won't be in Yuto's harem she's kanji's girl along with Rise being with Yu so don't ask them.**


	3. Chapter 3 Twin Savior

**Chapter 3 Twin Savior**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

The twins were at they're base looking threw they're gaia memory collection and the T2 Weather and Nazca were gone since they are now with Yu and Yosuke.

"You know with them having now Gaia memories we will just have to give them a lost driver."Yuto said.

"Yes, but being a Kamen Rider is not an easy job."Yugo said.

"Hey were still new with this too but at least we got some knowledge and we can help them out."Yuto said and Yugo nodded.

"Hey I'll go check the midnight channel while you keep working things here."Yugo said.

"Okay fine but don't expect me to do all your work."Yuto sand Yugo goes upstairs.

He goes to the tv and turns it on to that channel, he then sees some kinda of building and then saw a girl wearing a kimono that looked familiar and it made him shocked.

"Yukiko!"Yugo said and he then runs back to the base.

Yuto then sees Yugo come back and asked:"hey what's hurry?"

"I saw Yukiko."Yugo said.

"What?"Yuto asked again.

"I saw her, she was inside the midnight channel."Yugo said.

"What, no way."Yuto said.

"Dude we gotta check on her."Yugo said worried.

"Look we will just calmed down, when we go back to school we will check on her okay?"Yuto said.

"Okay."Yugo said.

Next day both of then arrived at the classroom and saw Chie there talking to Yu and Yosuke.

Chie looks at them and asked:"guys did you see Yukiko?"

"Well not today but I did see her in the you know what."Yugo said surprising them.

"I knew it."Chie said.

"You guys too?"Yu said.

"Just Yugo, I was busy while he went to go watch it."Yuto said.

Chie then received a call and answered her phone, she then smiled and said:"guys it's okay Yukiko was just working at the inn."

"Thank god."Yugo said.

"What worried about your girlfriend?"Yuto asked with a smirk.

Yugo blushed and said:"she's not my girlfriend."

After class they went downstairs while Chie was writting notes for Yukiko, Yuto then saw a girl that was short trying to put up a poster that was failing so he decided to help out by putting it up.

"Thank you."She said.

"No problem, so what's your name?"Yuto asked.

"Oh, um I'm Ayane Matsunaga."Ayane said.

"Well my name is Yuto Narumi."Yuto said and he then looks at the poster."so your from the music club?"

"Y-yes, we're recruiting new members."Ayane said.

"Interesting, well Ayane if you need any help just ask."Yuto said surprising her.

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother."Ayane said.

"Hey it's not problem, so remember need help you can ask your senpai here."Yuto said while walking away with a smile and he went back to his group.

Ayane watches him leave and then smilled.

"Man that was nice of you Yuto."Chie said to him.

"Hey I'm nice guy too."Yuto said.

While walking Yugo was still worried about Yukiko and then he saw a girl carrying two boxes she was about to drop them but then Yugo grabbed her from behind.

"Oh thanks."she said.

"Your welcomed."Yugo said.

"Hey your one of the transfer students aren't you?"she asked.

"Oh yeah, my name is Yugo Narumi."Yugo said.

"Well Yugo my name is Yumi Ozawa."Yumi said with a smile."say are you interested in joining a club?"

"Well I haven't really thought about that."Yugo said.

"Well the drama club could use some more members so if you ever want to join us."Yumi suggested to him.

"I'll think about it."Yugo said and he then helps carrying them to a classroom.

They asked Teddie if he saw her but he said he didn't find her with his nose so she wasn't there but to make sure they went back home so that they could see the Midnight channel again.

After that Yugo and Yuto walk down the street to get back home, Yugo then saw that girl from last time next to wall but now she was wearing a hat and with a bag.

"Hey is that girl again."Yugo said.

"Oh yeah, she was the one from the train station."Yuto said.

"Maybe I'll go talk to her."Yugo said.

"Yeah maybe It'll help you stress out a bit, don't worry Yukiko will be okay since were here."Yuto said making Yugo smile."I'll go ahead while you try to talk to her."Yuto then walks back home leaving Yugo.

Before he could see her a piece of paper hit his face making him pick it up, he then reads it:"floating bubbles... Hey, listen to my voice, this voice with which shouting... I am here. I've turned my blood into a voice, and I'm shouting at the ends of the Earth... I am a mermaid princess. A mermaid princess who can never return, a little mermaid who will vanish in a sea of bubbles...

She then screamed and takes the paper away from him.

"Did you read it, you read it didn't you, it's not what you think,this is just a."She said.

"It's a nice a poem."Yugo said making her blush more.

"It's not a poem, moron I hate you."She said.

"Okay, hey we didn't learn our names from last time, my name is Yugo so what's your name?"Yugo asked.

"Marie."Marie said.

"So why are you doing here?"Yugo asked.

"Nothing just wanted to see around since I don't out much."Marie said.

"Oh really?"Yugo said.

"Yes, in fact you should know where I go most of the times."Marie said.

"I do?"Yugo asked.

"Yes that blue room."Marie said surprising Yugo since she's referring to the velvet room.

"Oh that place, well yeah but I didn't you were there."Yugo said.

"Well I just got there, so what are you doing here?"Marie asked.

"Oh I just came from school, hey if you need someone to hang out with I can help out."Yugo said surprising her.

"Oh well thanks, but I'm still mad at you for reading it you moron."Marie said at him and he nodded.

After that Yuto and Yugo were in front of the tv at night, they waited for midnight and then turned it on.

They then saw Yukiko in front of the screen kissing and then she looks at it.

"Hello there."Yukiko said going shwoing that she was wearing a dress and crown like a princess surprising them."My name is Yukimo Amagi and today I'm going to hunt me down a stud muffin."

"Yuki."Yugo said which caused Yuto almost laugh.

"He called her Yuki."Yuto said to himself.

"Are you ready, come on saddle up and rain in your studs, it's princess Yukiko hunt for prince charming."Yukiko said and then a tittle appear on the screen."and I came prepared my lacey unmentionables there ready to go and so is my heart."

Yuto see that Yugo was blushing and said:"oi."while slapping him in the back of his head.

"See I'm out to tame me a whole pack of the best studs there are well time to go."Yukiko said and she then runs towards the castle.

TV turned off and they look at each other.

"We gotta save her."Yugo said and Yuto nodded.

Next day Yugo and Yuto went to find the rest but looks like Yu and Yosuke got arrested so they went to the station, they then saw the guys and Chie outside and Yuto saw Chie crying.

"Chie."Yuto said while running towards her.

Chie looks at him and said:"Yuto, they said that Yukiko was suspected of killing Miss Yamano."

"Look don't listen to them, Yukiko a nice girl, she wouldn't fly, so don't listen to what they say instead believe on what you know about her."Yuto said making her smile.

Chie then noticed his hat and said:"hey cool hat."

"Oh really thanks, as future harboiled detective I need a hat."Yuto said with a smirk.

"More like half boiled."Yugo said.

"Hardboiled."Yuto said and he then kicks Yugo in the back.

Yosuke and Chie laughed while Yu smiled at they're interactions since they could light up the mood.

"Now let's go."Yu said.

They were now inside the TV in front of the castle that they saw from lat night.

"Didn't we see this place in the midnight channel last night."Chie said.

"I think you might want to wait out here Chie."Yu said.

"No, I'm going in there."Chie said.

"Then we will just have to be careful."Yuto said and he then takes out two lost drivers."here."he gives them to Yosuke and Yu."when theres danger use them with your Gaia memories."

"Right."Yu said.

"Cool."Yosuke said he then asked Teddie:"hey is Yukiko in there?"

"My snout tells me she is in there."Teddie said.

Chie then runs insdie and Yuto said:"Chie wait, darn it let's go." they then followed her.

"Hey wait don't leave beary behind."Teddie said while following them.

They saw her pass by the shadows and Yosuke said:"She doesn't even see them.

"Well let's just take them down."Yu said and they nodded.

They brought they're cards while saying:"persona."they crushed them and they're personas appeared, Izanagi slashes through some, Jiraiya sends a pillar of winds sending them flying away while the Castor and Pollux rams through them.

"Let's go."Yu said and they continued on.

They found two paths and then saw Chie run to one but Yugo feels that the other might be where Yukiko is.

"Yugo."Yuto said getting his attention."go there while we follow Chie."

"What are you nuts, you guys need each other to transform."Yosuke said.

"Don't worry we get extra forms to use, trust us."Yuto said.

"Yeah."Yugo said and he runs to the other side.

Yu looks at Yuto and asked:"he likes Yukiko?"

"Oh yeah he does."Yuto said and Yosuke got surprised."but we gotta go save Chie."he then runs to find her.

"He must like her too."Yu said and he follows him.

"Those two really like those girls."Yosuke said and he follows them.

Yugo was running through many halls and then saw more shadows appear in front of him.

"Castor."Yugo summoned his persona and he sent a gust of wind destroying the shadows.

He then found a set of stairs and he runs up to them, he trhen saew a shadow on top of them and then a spotlight came on it revealing Shadow Yukiko she then got surprised seeing him.

"Yukiko!"Yugo said."wait no."

"My what's this a surprise guest, now this is a party, it's time for our next segment."Shadow Yukiko said and a title appeared saying Hunt for a prince.

"Seriosly it's like one of those cheesy tv shows, okay wheres the real Yukiko?"Yugo asked but she giggled.

"Why I am Yukiko and Yukiko is me."Shadow Yukiko said.

"I know your her shadow but tell me where the Yukiko I know is right now."Yugo said.

Alright it's time to resume my stud hunt, ready or not here I come."Shadow Yukiko said and she the leaves.

"Hey wait."Yugo said and he then followed her only to be stopped by shadows appearing."This won't stop me."

One was going to attack but it got hit by fang killing it, then Fang goes to Yugo's shoulder.

"Fang!"Yugo said looking at him and he growled."Alright let's do this together."he then summoned Castor.

With Yukiko she was woke up near a staircase and she was wearing a Kimono, she then looks to see a flower next to her causing a flahsback.

When Yukiko was walking down near the river she saw Yugo reading a book on the railing, he then looks at her when she got closer and then falls backwards hitting the grass, she got surprised and he then gets up and sees a flower in his head, he picks it up and gives it to her surprising Yukiko.

In the present Yukiko said:"Yugo."

"That was one of the moments were you realized, Chie won't free me from this miserable life but maybe Yugo could help me."Shadow Yukiko said to her.

"How did you, who is this."Yukiko said.

"You wanna see me, see who I am."Shadow Yukiko said and Yukiko looks up to see her up the stairs.

"Who I am is you."Shadow Yukiko said.

Yugo then opens the door and gets in.

"Yukiko."Yugo said.

"Yugo."Yukiko said seeing him.

"My my, what do we have here a prince has come here for me."Shadow Yukiko said."Hey I wanna go somewhere, somewhere far away were nobody knows me, please prince charming take me away, what are you waiting for."

"Prince, me?"Yugo said pointing at himself.

"Of course you were so nice and even protected me when I needed you, you'll make a brave and handsome prince."Shadow Yukiko said."You see Chie let me down, she wouldn't take me away from this place, she won't save me."

"Stop it please."Yukiko said.

"I'm tired of being stuck there, inn keeper training I'm sick of it, I never asked to be born here, where everything has been decided for me till I die, I don't want it, I don't want it."Shaodow Yukiko said.

"None of this is true."Yukiko said.

"I want to be far away, I want to go anywhere but here, I want someone to take me away, I can't leave on my own."Shadow Yukiko said.

"Stop it."Yukiko said.

"Yukiko don't listen to her."Yugo said and he tries to get close to her but a chandelier came down and almost hit him.

"But I lack hope and the courage to leave, that why I have been waiting, some day my prince will come and take me away."Shadow Yukiko said.

"Please stop."Yukiko said.

"An old tradition, the pride of the town screw it all."Shadow Yukiko said.

"How dare you say that."Yukiko said.

"But it's how I feel isn't that right other me."Shadow Yukiko said.

"No it isn't, you are not."Yukiko said.

"Don't say it."Yugo said.

"You are not me."Yukiko said.

"And the power starts to surge."Shadow Yukiko said and then she laugh while she transforms into a giant red bird in a cage."I'm the shadow of your true self."

Then a cage appeared and trapped Yukiko while bringing her up.

"Yukiko."Yugo yelled out to her.

"Yugo."Yukiko said.

"Now I'll need is to deal with you, since I doubt Chie would do this."Shadow Yukiko said.

Back with the guys they found Chie and she was looking at her shadow.

"Oh no."Yuto said looking at her.

"You see the truth is, if I wasn't around Yukiko couldn't do anything she's nothing without me because I'm the one who is truly the top dog around here."Shadow Chie said.

"Shut up that is not true, your a liar."Chie said.

"Your not safe."Yu said.

"It's lies all lies."Chie said not looking at her.

"Are you really going to continue to ignore me, pretend that i don't exist."Shadow Chie said.

"Shut up, you arent real your not me"Chie said shocking them.

Shadow Chie then laughed and then transformed into her other form."I am a shadow of your true inner self."

She tries to attack Chie but Pollux came in front fo her stopping the attack.

"Guys take out your drivers."Yuto said.

"Right."They said and took out the lost drivers while Yuto took out the accel driver.

They then put the driver on they're wastes and took out they're gaia memories with Yuto's being accel.

**NAZCA, WEATHER, ACCEL!**

"Henshin."Yosuke and Yu said.

"Hen-shin."Yuto said and they put them on the drivers with Yu and Yosuke opening them while Yuto turned the lever making motorcycle sound.

**NAZCA, WEATHER, ACCEL!**

Yosuke and Yu transformed into they're Rider forms, each has the same body type as W without the silver stripe, Nazca was blue with orange stripes, the helmet was like a two slit eyes that were orange and the N on his forehead like that of Nazca lines in black, he also has two cape like pieces on his back and he has the two shorter versions of Nazca's sword with a maximum drive slot on the bottom of the handles.

Weather was silver with gold stripes with a fur collor, with gold stripes, the weather symbol on his chest, a W around his head like a crown that was like wind currents and a top knot.

Yuto transformed into Kamen Rider Accel and summoned the Engine blade to his hand while taking out the engine memory.

"Hey that's different."Nazca said looking at Accel.

"It's Accel's suit, I can use it but now I have to help Chie."Accel out and he then puts the memory in the blade.

**ENGINE!**

He then charges at the shadow who sent hair like tentacles at Chie.

**ELECTRIC!**

The sword got covered in electity and he slashes the hair away.

"So you want to stand in my way, fine let's see how you do it."Shadow Chie attacked while Shadows came as well.

"Oh no."Teddie said.

"Just great."Nazca said.

"We need to take them down."Weather said and he then summoned Izanagi."Izanagi then slashes at the shadows while Weather shot lightning from his hands at them.

"Jiraiya."Nazca said calling his persona and he then sends a gust of wind sending the shadows towards him."take this."he then charges at them and slashes at each one of them and then Jiraiya sends the shurikens from his hands taking them out.

"Pollux."Accel said summoning his persona and he sent a fireball hitting the shadow and he tries to protect Chie.

"She's so pathetic she can't even stand by herself without needing the boys to help out."Shadow Chie said.

"I hope Yugo is alright."Accel said while still figthing.

Yugo stares at the Shadow and said:"looks like I have to fight all out."He then takes out a lost driver and Yukiko got surprised, he then puts it on his waist taking out the Skull Memory.

**SKULL!**

"Henshin."Yugo said and he then inserts it in and opens it.

**SKULL!**

Yugo then transforms into Kamen Rider Skull, then the hat appeared on his right hand and he then puts it on.

Yukiko got surprised seeing the form and the Shadow said:"yes, there you are my knight."

"Now, count up... your sins."Skull said pointing at her and he takes out the Skull Magnum.

He then shoots at her causing the cage to close protecting her, she then shoots flames and he then summoned Castor to protect him by shooting wind around them, Skull them jumps and shoots her multiple times trying to break that cage along with Castor.

"Chie could never save me, so I waited until I could find my prince charming and I even think she keeps the boys away so I couldn't find him."Shadow Yukiko said.

"No that's not true."Yukiko said.

"Yukiko that's not true Chie came here to help too, she's just lost and must be facing her own Shadow."Skull said while avoiding the Shadows Fire.

With the other group they were still fighting off the shadows with they're personas helping as well.

"Yuto, he's just protecting me, this is all my fault."Chie said.

Then inside her mind a voice said:"do you care for him?"

"Who's there?"Chie asked.

"I am someone that is going to help you."The voice said.

With Yukiko another voice came to her and said:"do you wish to be free?"

"What?"Yukiko said.

"It's not wrong having others for support but you do need to use your own wings to fly and find what destiny you wish to go, I know deep inside your heart you care for that boy that's helping you."the voice said making her blush.

"I know a bit of you Chie, that you like him."Chie then blush from her voices words."you are also Yukiko's friend and if you really are her friend then fight for her and let her grow too."

"He said your friend is here, she must be in danger as well, so are you gonna let this other you cage you like you have been living all your life or are you gonna fly free and spread your own wings."Voice said to Yukiko.

"So what's it gonna be?"Both voices said at the same time.

"I'm not gonna let her hurt my friends."Yukiko and Chie said at the same time.

Then a glow appeared in both places making everyone stop, the cage Yukiko was in broke and she was being carried away by the Bird Dopant, Shadow Chie was then kick in the face by a humanoid Unicorn that was green, he had metal boots on it's feet that were silver and bulky, it has a gold horn on it's forehead and it had yellow hair.

The Unicorn Dopant then lands next to Chie and she said:"who are you?"

"I'm the one that's going to help you out."Unicorn said.

"Why you."Shadow Chie said while getting up.

Bird Dopant then lands next to Skull with Yukiko and she said:"who are you?"

"I am the Bird Dopant, I came here to give you the strenght to move on your own."Bird said.

"Now with Yukiko free."Skull said and he then takes out the Skull memory and puts it on his Magnum.

**SKULL MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Skull switches the magnum's mode and then charges it up with a strong shot, a skull apprears on it and he then shoots it towards the Shadow causing the cage to explode and she falls to the ground.

Accel then squeezes the Maximum Clutch Lever and it started the final attack.

**ACCEL MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Accel got covered in flames and he then charges at the Shadow with the Unicorn running by his side, they then did a jumping spinning heel kick to it sending the Shadow flying through the roof.

"Follow it."Accel said and they destroyed the shadows that were there, then the riders followed the Shadow with Chie getting picked up by the Unicorn following them.

"Hey wait for me."Teddie said.

Shadow Yukiko got up and then they heard crashing and then Shadow Chie crashes onto Shadow Yukiko making them both fall to the ground.

Then the other riders and Chie came and saw Skull with Yukiko and the Bird Dopant.

"Yukiko."Chie said then they run towards them.

"Chie."Yukiko said.

"I'm so glad your alright."Chie said.

"Yes me too."Yukiko said.

They saw the shadows getting up and Accel said:"looks like we need to finish them off."

"Yes."Skull said then they saw a flash come towards them and the brothers grabbed a Gaia memory surprising them.

"It's, well looks like were going to need a new form."Accel said while turning back to normal.

"Yes we do brother."Yugo said transforming back too.

Yuto takes out the the lost driver and replaces the Accel driver with it and said:"looks like out true forms will always be them."he then reveals the T2 Joker while Yugo had the Cyclone T2.

**CYCLONE, JOKER!**

"Henshin."Twins said and they insterted the memories.

**CYCLONE, JOKER!**

They then transformed into Kamen Rider's Cylone and Joker.

"Kamen Rider Joker."Joker said.

"Kamen Rider Cyclone."Cyclone said.

"Let's go bro."Joker said.

"Right."Cyclone said and they charged at the shadows.

They then started to punch at the shadows multiple times and then gave them multiple kicks as well, then they jumped back stood next to the guys.

"Now let's finish them."Joker sand and they took out they're Gaia memories while they're Persona's came to they're sides, they then inserted them to the maximum drive slot.

**JOKER, CYCLONE, NAZCA, WEATHER MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Joker and Cyclones right foot glowed while being covered by fire and wind, Nazca's swords glowed orange and Weathers right arm got covered by a storm cloud.

"Rider Kick."Twins said.

"Rider slash."Nazca said.

"Rider Punch."Weather said.

The personas attacked the Shadows with they're elemental attacks making them scream, then the riders attacked them with they're finishers causing an explosion and they landed back away from them.

Then the Shadows turned back to normal and Chie said to her:"I was wrong and your me aren't you."then the shadow turned into her Persona Tomoe and she got the card.

Yukiko goes to her shadow and said:"I ignored your for a long time, I'm so sorry since your me."she then hugged her and she then transformed into her persona Konohana Sakuya.

The girls then look at the dopants, they smiled at them and Chie said:"thanks."they nodded and then transformed into they're Gaia memories, they then went to the girls with Chie getting Unicorn and Yukiko Bird.

"So these are ours now?"Yukiko asked.

"Yup, you can be Kamen Riders like us now."Joker said.

"Why did you guys leave me behind."Teddie said going up to them.

"What is that?"Yukiko asked.

"That's just Teddie, he's a bear."Cyclone said.

"Yugo thank you."Yukiko said to him.

"Oh your welcomed."Cyclone said a bit nervous.

"Yeah you should since you called yu."Joker said but then he was he was cut off when Cyclone tackled him to the ground and starts to wrestle him.

The others watch as the twins fight, Cyclone put Joker in a headlock, then Joker puts Cyclone in a arm lock, then they were in a dust cloud fighting against each other.

"Those guy's will kill each other before the shadows do."Nazca said.

Yukiko then laughed at the sight since she thought it was funny.

"There she goes again with one of her laughing sprees."Chie said.

Weather looks at them and smiled inside of his helmet.

**Note:Yukiko and Chie got they're personas and they're gaia memories, now I wanted it to be different with Yugo and Yuto there they could fight alone plus Fang was there in case of trouble, now to answer a guest the memories for the team must be the T2's not dopant memories since if those don't have actual ones they can use than it's not a option since Beast and arms didn't have purified versions also really Beast theres already a Kamen Rider so only the T2's and nothing else for the team.**


	4. Chapter 4 School Day

**Chapter 4 School Day**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

In the morning Yuto and Yugo were walking towards school together, they arrived at the school and they saw girl talking with a couple of the boys from sports teams, the guys were Kou Ichijo and Daisuke Nagase.

Kou looks a the twins and said:"oh hey guys."

"Hey."They said.

"You must be the new students, I'm Kou Ichijo from the basketball team."Kou said.

"And I'm Daisuke Nagase from the soccer team."Daisuke said.

"Hey I'm Yuto Narumi and this is my brother Yugo."Yuto said, he then looks at the girl."and she is?"

"Oh this is Ai Ebihara she the manager of the basketball team."Kou said.

"Generally I'm not even there."Ai said making them give her a weird look.

"So are you two going to join any clubs?"Daisuke asked.

"Will still thinking about that."Yuto said and Yugo nodded."but I saw my bro looking of a certain drama girl."that caused Yugo to get shocked.

"Oi."Yugo said.

"Drama girl, oh you mean Ozawa."Kou said,

"We only met for like four minutes."Yugo said and that caused the guys to laugh, he then drags Yuto away."just great first you tease me with Yukiko and now Yumi Ozawa."

"Hey your the one going after that type of girls along with Marie."Yuto said and they caused him to get stomped ont he foot."ow."

They went to class and Yugo was sitting next to Yukiko.

"This whole thing we're doing with the others is very stressful I saw Yosuke very tired from it."Yukiko said.

"Yeah but all we need is just get used to it no one can be ready from the beginning it's call experience."Yugo said.

"You have point."Yukiko said.

"Yeah, plus he complains a lot why doesn't he leap instead of run."Yugo joked.

Yukiko thinks about it and then got it making her laugh."I get it, his persona based on a frog and frongs leap."

Yugo smiled at her since he liked her laugh, on the other side Yuto saw that and smirked, Yugo may deny it but he likes Yukiko.

"Hey Yuto."Chie called out to him and he looks at her."so how you have been holding up with the whole shadow bussiness?"

"Me oh it's been easy really."Yuto said.

"Oh yeah mister Kamen Rider."Chie said.

"Hey don't say that here."Yuto said to her.

"Oh sorry."Chie said.

"So what are you going to do after class?"Yuto asked.

"Oh I have some stuff to do with Yukiko today."Chie said.

"Really, I thought we could hang out together."Yuto said.

"What?!"Chie said with a blush."oh well that's nice idea, maybe another time."

"Sure."Yuto said.

"They seem to be having fun."Yukiko said looking at them.

"Yeah."Yugo said.

Next day Yuto was walking towards his classroom but then he saw Ai looking over the railing and then she saw him.

"Oh hey your Narumi right?"Ai asked.

"Yeah and your Ai Ebihara."Yuto said.

"Yea, hey wanna ditch?"Ai asked surprising him."don't worry. we'll be back before the last bell."

Yuto thinks about it and said:"sure why not?"he then takes out his phone."let me just text my brother."he then sends a message to Yugo.

After that they arrived at the Okina city in front of the station.

"Mmmm, it feels so good, just knowing everyone still stuck at school studying makes it feel great to be out here."Ai said.

"Yeah it's not bad."Yuto said.

"You think so, I'm surprised your so open-minded, I had pegged you for a mama's boy."Ai said.

"Who me?"Yuto said while pointing at him."ha ha ha, no no no, I sometimes did this, I just ask my brother to swap places with me."

"Wow really?"Ai asked.

"Yeah the teachers never noticed even when we dyed our hair, when we were kids sometimes I didn't want to take math and Yugo had his classes done so I ask him to take my place."Yuto said.

"Wow really, man I wish I had a twin, but it's not like I do this all the time."Ai said."besides, since they started keeping track of my attendance and behavior record, I've been a good girl, well enough talk let's go."

"We'll start with clothes then we'll hit jewelry and shoes and maybe some cell phone stuff if theres enough time."Ai said.

"Oh crap."Yuto said to himself and she didn't heard it."Alright let's go."

"Of course you will, why else would you be here?"Ai said.

"Wait I'm a glorified servant."Yuto said.

They then walked around the place with Yuto carrying bags for her, they went to so many shops with her byuing jewels and shoes for her, they then stopped nex tto bench outside.

"It's nice to have a personal servant, I can buy so much more this way."Ai said with a smile.

"I knew it."Yuto said."So got money to burn?"

"Not exactly, my family may not have high status or history but we do have money, my daddy made a fortune in land speculation."Ai said.

"Okay princess."Yuto said.

"Princess?"Ai said at him with a look, she then looks at the time."we better get going though, or we won't make it back before classes end."

"Yeah I did promisse Yugo to come back but what about you?"Yuto said.

"Well I'm the number one on the guidance counselor's list, he has to check on my attendance and behavior, and sometimes, he tops it off with a lecture, it's a major pain, but I'm out here having fun and all the teachers are totally clueless, how stupid can they be?"Ai said.

"I think to the point they can't notice what twins what."Yuto said making her chuckle.

"You know I had more fun than usual, your different from the others, I like you."Ai said.

"Oh hey thanks."Yuto said.

"I think I'll keep you around, but next time let's go after school."Ai said.

"Okay, cool."Yuto said.

They then returned back to class and Yuto and Yugo were at the halls.

"You can't just leave me in your place out of the blue so that you can go out."Yugo said.

"Hey I was invited and I kinda needed a break."Yuto said.

"Oh yeah break from what?"Yugo asked.

"Well I do most of the fights since it's not your body we use."Yuto said.

"Alright fine but please don't make us do this again."Yugo said.

"I'll try okay."Yuto said."So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know maybe the see the clubs."Yugo said.

"Which one?"Yuto asked."wait is it the drama club?"

Yugo looks around and said:"maybe."that caused Yuto to laugh.

"I knew you had a thing for her."Yuto said.

"Hey you know I like, you know who."Yugo said with a blush.

"I don't know, maybe your starting a harem."Yuto said while laughing.

"Oh real funny."Yugo said.

"Okay if you excuse me."Yuto said and he then leaves Yugo.

Yuto walks around and he then saw Chie on the other side."hey Chie."

Chie looks at him and said:"oh hey Yuto."

"Say remember when I asked if you wanted hang out?"Yuto said.

"Oh yeah, well so wanna do it today?"Chie said a little nervous.

"How about we do what you want to do."Yuto said.

"Okay, how about we train together."Chie suggested.

"Oh cool, let's do that."Yuto said and Chie got surprised and smiled.

"Say what's Yugo doing?"Chie asked.

"He said he wanted to check on some of the clubs."Yuto said.

Yugo was walking around and he then saw the drama club, then Yumi came out and saw him."oh hey Narumi."

"Hey Ozawa."Yugo said.

"So are you interested in joining the drama club?"Yumi asked.

"Well a bit, so are you going to do practice today?"Yugo asked.

"Yeah how about you join us today to see if you like it."Yumi suggested.

"Well, sure why not."Yugo said and she smiled.

They then went to the club together, Yugo met the other members and they all seem like friendly people, after the session Yumi wanted to help Yugo a bit.

"Well start with a few voice lessons."Yumi said.

"Okay."Yugo said.

"Now focus on your stomach, push the air out."Yumi said and Yugo did that."now say ahh!

"Ahh!"Yugo said.

"That's good, your a natural,"Yumi said with a smile.

"Thanks."Yugo said.

Yumi looks at the time and said:"schools already over, everyones gone already."

"Oh yeah we must have been too busy."Yugo said.

"I'll see you next time, come to practice okay?"Yumi said.

"Okay."Yugo said.

"I'm glad you can take orders and welcome aboard."Yumi said.

"Glad to be here."Yugo said.

"Well fate must have brought us here, let's do the best with what we have."Yumi said and Yugo nodded."oh yeah, have you ever gone to see a play or musical being performed live?"

"A few."Yugo said.

"Good, I even have a dvd you can borrow, it'll help you with your technique, the other members in the drama club don't watch this kinda of stuff or even talk about it."Yumi said.

"Oh well, more for me I guess."Yugo said and that made her smile even more.

They then finished for today and went back home, while walking around the city and he then found Yukiko carrying a few shopping bags."oh hey Yukiko"

Yukiko looks at him and said:"oh hey Yugo."

"Hey, so you went shopping?"Yugo asked.

"Well the inn needed some things so I went to get some stuff."Yukiko said.

"Oh well need some help."Yugo said.

"Oh don't think you should, it's my problem even thought I might not like it."Yukiko said and Yugo saw that she remembers what her shadow said.

"No it's fine, even if you have bigger dreams it's not bad to help others."Yugo said and he picks some of the bags for her.

Yukiko looks at him and smiled, they then walked together to the inn and Yukiko then turns to Yugo."Hey Yugo this thing about being a Kamen Rider, why do you do that?"

"Well I guess it's something I always wanted to do, you know like a dream."Yugo said.

"A dream."Yukiko said thinking about it.

Then they passed by the river and they looked over to the ground bellow to see Yuto and Chie running together in exercise gear.

"Huh Chie."Yukiko said surprised to see her.

"Looks like they're hanging out too."Yugo said.

"Looks liek they're having fun."Yukiko said.

"Yeah, we didn't have much friends back home."Yugo said.

"Wait really?"Yukiko said surprised.

"Yeah, you see we didn't have friends since many thought we looked weird so we had only each other."Yugo said.

"Well, I'm your friend."Yukiko said with a smile.

"Thanks Yukiko."Yugo said with a smile.

They then went to the Inn and Yugo went back home, he then met up with Yuto who had fun with Chie, they then went to do they're homework and went to they're base.

Yuto was next sitting on the couch while Yugo was checking the memory gadgets.

"So I saw you with Chie today."Yugo said.

"Oh yeah well Chie wanted to train for when she becomes a rider, so what about you?"Yuto asked.

"Well joined a club today and helped Yukiko."Yugo said while looking at the stag phone."maybe you should join one."

"I'll think about it."Yuto said and he then relaxes on the couch.

"Lazy bum."Yugo said to himself.

"I heard that."Yuto said.

Next day after another day at school Yuto was walking down the halls and then he passes by the music club room, he then looks inside to see Ayane cleaning the room alone.

"Hey,"Yuto said and he got her attention.

"Narumi."Ayane said surprised.

"So cleaning the room by yourself."Yuto said.

"Yeah, it is my turn."Ayane said a bit sad.

Yuto looks at her and said:"you know how about I help you."he then gets in.

"Oh it's okay you shouldn't waste your time here."Ayane said.

"It's fine."Yuto said and he then helps her by putting some chairs back in they're place."hey is there still room for one more."

"Oh for the club well yes."Ayane said.

"Well sign me up."Yuto said surprising her.

"Really?"She said.

"Of course, I have free time so it might be interesting so let's ge along."Yuto said with a wink and then she smiled.

**Note:well this is shorter compared to the other ones but this one is for to expand they're relationship with the girls, Yugo joined the Drama club and Yuto the music club, now to answer a few reviews:to the guest it's obvious that Marie going to be with Yugo is you payed attention, and to the other oen don't worry Chie and Yuto will kiss but not yet since they're not ready, also for that guest that been asking for Ryuki that's one I'm on break since I want the other riders to be clsoer to it in chapters so stop asking.**


	5. Chapter 5 School Day 2

**Chapter 5 School Day 2**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

The Investigation team were back in the tv world since Yuto and Yugo decided to go there for training, they now stand in front of Yukiko's Castle.

"This place brings back some bad memories."Yukiko said.

Yugo looks and her and puts a hand on her shoulder."hey it's okay, your not alone anymore were here to help you out."

"That right Yukiko."Chie said.

She then smiled and then they walked foward, they were now inside where the stairs were and they saw a group of Shadows appearing.

"Here they are, let's go."Yuto said and they took out they're drivers with the twins being the double driver while the rest the lost drivers.

They put then on they're waists and took out they're Gaia memories.

**CYCLONE, JOKER! NAZCA! WEATHER! UNICORN! BIRD!**

"Henshin."then they all put then on the drivers and opened them.

**CYCLONE, JOKER! NAZCA! WEATHER! UNICORN! BIRD!**

The they transformed with the tunes being swan like sound for Yukiko, galloping sound for Chie, storms for Yu and Yosuke a techno peru music.

Kamen Rider Unicorn was a female cyclone body without the lines on the shoulder pads and the chest, the armor color was the same as the memory, her helmet has a horn on it and blue eyes, that was silver and the legs had like metal boots that look like the elven light boots from skyrim only bigger, with the same silver and the green lines in the same color as her armor.

Kamen Rider Bird was red with green lines, the helmet had a wing like design on the sides with yellow eyes, the shoulder pads were like the tajador combo from ooo, she had a red version of Kitana's fan from MK9 but they had a maximum drive slot on the bottom of them.

Teddie was behind them and was looking after Yugo's body, then all the rider charge at the shadows, some tried to attack them but they were able to dodge them and attacked back

W was now punching many of them and he then summons both cards."persona."then both of his personas came and attacked the shadows with they're elemental attacks.

Weather then jumps up and sends a storm at them shocking the shadows, he then summons a card but it was a different being the magician."persona."then came Pyro Jack and he shoots fire at them.

"Hey how did he do that?"Left W said.

"He must have a powerful ability to use multiple Personas."Right W said.

Nazca was slashing at them with his blades and then summons his personas."persona."then Jiraiya came and made a gust of wind sending them up and Nazca then slices them up.

Unicorn then jumps at then and starts to kick theh Shadows multiple times, she then hops on top of them and then summons her persona but kicking the card."persona." Tomoe then appeared and slices them all.

Bird was was using her fans to cut at them while jumping away, she then throws them and they spun around hitting multiple shadows and then they came back, Bird then summons her card and calls her persona."Persona."she then slashes at it and then came Konohana Sakuya and she shoots fire burning most of them.

Then came two giant Shadows being the Avenger Knights.

"Okay."W said and he was ready to face them but then Unicorna and Bird went in front.

"Let us try our finisher."Unicorn said.

"Alright."Left W said.

Then both girls took out the memories and put them on the maximum drive slots.

**UNICORN! BIRD! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Unicorn was charging in a kung fu pose and she then jumps into the air, Bird then grew fire wings and flies up and then both girls did a rider kick and went towards the knights with Unicorns being covered in a drill like cone with electricity and Bird fire, they then hit them and caused a explosion taking them down and they landed next to W with Bird at his right side and Unicorn on the left.

"That was so cool."Unicorn said excited.

"Well it was pretty exciting."Bird admitted.

"Wow you guys were amazing."Teddie said.

"Hey thanks Teddie."Nazca said.

"Well I think it's tiem for us to go, did what we wanted."W said and they nodded.

They left the tv world and went back to they're homes, Yugo was walking around the city and he then sees a piece of paper flying and he catches it, he then sees it was another poem.

"Fly!"

"Where am I going you may ask, you ask?"

"Don't ask stupid questions."

"I don't need a map."

"I throw away my compass."

"My heart will show me the way."

"I walk by myself."

"Am I not lonely, you ask? Yeah right!"

"I scorn the company of my own shadow."

"Freedom! That is the rule!"

"Why don't you try and hold me down?"

"I will die magnificently in front of you."

"No one can break my wings!"

Then he heard a scream and saw Marie running towards him and she takes the paper away."did you read that!? You did it again!? WHAT!? Wh-Wh-Wh-What the hell is wrong with you!? I told you not to read my stuff!"

Yugo blinked and said:"well it did float here so I had to grab it, if not someone else would have read it, but it was nice."

Marie the blushes and said:"Ihateyoustupididiot! I can't believe this."

"Well maybe you should be more careful where you put it, do I need to do something for you in return?"Yugo asked.

"Well, how about you show me around."Marie said.

"That I can do."Yugo said and they then went together around Inaba for a while.

Next day at school Yugo and Yuto went to the clubs to do they're activities.

Yugo was now at the drama club practicing with the others, after he was done the president said:"just doing the fundamentals all the time gets boring, so let's try some real performing."that catches they're attention."we'll hold auditions, everyone remember the line I'm about to say, after the audition we'll decide our roles and finish it off with a five minute skit."Yugo payed attention."got it, now pay attention, what crazes me is not the light of the moon, nor the golden sea, but merely the trickle of your tears."

"You got that, well I'm not going to repeat it."they all then tried to get it memorized."alright let's start with Narumi, come up in front and show some emotion."

Yugo got surprised and Yumi said:"Don't worry, believe in yourself."

Yugo then goes in front and said:"what crazes me is not the light of the moon, nor the golden sea, but merely the trickle of your tears."he said it with emotion impressing them and he then goes back to the line.

"Okay next person."President then looks at a girl."Mi-tan you wanna try? we açready know your going to play the man character."

"I'll do it, I'm confident that I can remember."Yumi said making them nervous, she then goes in front.:"what crazes me is not the light of the moon, nor the golden sea, but merely the trickle of your tears."they were all impressed and Yugo got surprised.

"I anyone thinks they can do a better job, please come on up."Yumi said.

"Yumi don't say it like that."President said.

"If only standing around flirting made you a better actor huh?"Yumi said.

After that they all did they're part and the president said:"okay, we've unamiously decided that Yumi will be the protagonist and she'll be opposite Narumi."that surprised Yugo."I mean it's either you or me, and I'd rather do is direct."

That's almost the same as saying you deal with her. Yugo said in his mind.

After that most of them went out while Yugo and Yumi practiced together.

"Do you have your lines memorized? are you ready to go?"Yumi asked.

"Yes."Yugo said.

"Good and don't be so tense, I saw what you did and you said your lines so great."Yumi said.

"Well I got a friend that likes poetry and sometimes I read them so It kinda stucked."Yugo said.

"Really, that amazing, well let's give it our all, acting is fun isn't it, when you're acting, it's like you get to take on the life of another person, not just yourself, not some Yumi Ozawa, but another life."Yumi said and her face was starting to look sad making Yugo notice it."Oh sorry, if I keep talking you'll end up forgetting your lines, huh, let's give it a whirl, Darling."

"Okay let's do this, honey."Yugo said accepting the role as her husband.

"Alright wan tto ad-lib a kiss?"Yumi said with a smile.

"What?!"Yugo said shcoked.

"Don't worry, let's just pretend to do one if your not confortable with on the lips."Yumi said.

"That would be better."Yugo said.

With Yuto he was in the music club playing the trumpet with the rest of the band, the captain then said:"cut, cut, cut, the trombone is flat, is that you again Ayane?"

"I'm so sorry."Ayane said.

"Alright, let's see what we can do aboutt he tempo in that second movement."Captain said and they continued.

After sometime later the club members extied leaving Yuto and Ayane alone.

"You must be tired, sempai."Ayane said.

"Nah I'm fine, this was nothing."Yuto said.

"You have such a great tone, I guess you had plenty of practice before."Ayane said and she then blushed."oh sorry, I know that doesn't mean much coming from someone like me, I was sticking out again, I wish I had as much talent as you."

He then puts a hand on her shoulder surprising her and Yuto said:"hey it's okay, no one is perfect for the first time, in fact you do have talent."

"Huh? y-you really think?."Ayane said with a blush and he nodded."I guess I have to keep at it then."she then smiled."Oh but we have another trombone player here, Takeru-senpai, he's really good, so he's always gets picked for the performances, that's why I never gone to one, but it doesn't matter, I can't play in front of an audience anyway."Yuto looks at her and he understood her fear."I'm sorry I shouldn't bother you with all this, I better get this place picked up so I can go home."

"Then let me help you out."Yuto said.

"Uh, thanks you so much, I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to do this."Ayane said.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help like last time."Yuto said and he made her smile.

Yuto helped her clean up the place and then after that he went to the Okina station again to meet up with Ai since she did want to meet him outside of school hours.

He was now in the Croco fur with Ai there checking the stuff there.

"Today I feel like getting something that's easy to slip into, hmmm, it doesn't look like they've gotten anything new in, I already have all of this."Ai said.

"Well it does take some time to get new stuff, so maybe next time."Yuto said.

"I'll get something next time. but I want something today too, I came here to buy not to look."Ai said.

Yuto then sighs."this is going to be a long day."

"Hey I'm thirsty, buy me a ice latte."Ai said.

"If I buy a grande would it be fine if we split it."Yuto said.

"What, but I wanted my own, but oh well as long as you buy it."Ai said.

"Oh Ai-chan your back."they then see a saleswoman come up to her.

"Well yeah."Ai said.

"Are you looking for anything in particular today, oh we got a purse in that's just your style, the guys will be all over you."Saleswoman said.

Yuto looks at her with a look saying, she's trying to trick her.

"That's all right I'm not shopping for purses today."Ai said with a down look, she then goes up to Yuto.

"Oh is that your boyfriend, he's quite a handsome one, are you going to introduce him to me?"Saleswoman asked."I had the worst luck with men lately, we were at the bar the other night."

"Sorry but we've really gotta get going, I'll be back."Ai said surprising Yuto and they went outside.

They were now sitting on one of the benches.

Ai sighs and said:"I hate salespeople, I'm the one keeping them in business, why do they have to pounce on me every time I go in there?"

"Hey that's just how they are, they try to make you they're friends so that you can buy more."Yuto said.

"They should just get rid off all Salespeople and put in vending machines, press a button and out come your clothes."Ai said.

"Well that sounds like a interesting idea."Yuto said.

"Isn't it, I don't need any pointlesss banter, I can see right through it, theres no such thing as a relationship without ulterior motives."Ai then looks sad."I don't know why but I got annoyed when she was talking about you back there, she said you were handsome good for you I guess."she then pouted while Yuto blinked, he can understand her a bit better now, she then gets up."let's go home, it'll be dark by the time we get back."

"Yeah your right."Yuto said and he gets up too.

Yuto then went back to Inaba with Ai and then they went back to they're houses.

Yuto arrived at the base and saw Yugo there using the frog pod while sitting at tehe desk.

"What crazes me is not the light of the moon, nor the golden sea, but merely the trickle of your tears."Frog pod said in Yugo's voice.

"What crazes me is not the light of the moon, nor the golden sea, but merely the trickle of your tears."Yugo said trying to act more.

"Are you serious."Yuto said getting his attention.

"Oh you came back."Yugo said.

"Yeah, so how's the drama club?"Yuto asked.

"It was fine, I got chosen to play a part what about you?"Yugo asked.

"The music club was interesting, also Ai is not what I expected."Yuto said.

"Really, the same princess looking girl we met."Yugo said.

"Yes, but now I'm tired, so I'll go get some rest before we eat."Yuto then goes up.

"Okay, I'll call you when it's time."Yugo said and he goes back to practicing, when he saw Yuto was gone he did something else.

"Fly!"

"Where am I going you may ask, you ask?"

"Don't ask stupid questions."

"I don't need a map."

"I throw away my compass."

"My heart will show me the way."

"I walk by myself."

"Am I not lonely, you ask? Yeah right!"

"I scorn the company of my own shadow."

"Freedom! That is the rule!"

"Why don't you try and hold me down?"

"I will die magnificently in front of you."

"No one can break my wings!"

He smiled at saying Marie's poem since it was wonderful for him.

**Note:the girls got they're rider forms in training against the shadows since they need practice like the rest of them, the twins interacted more with Marie, Ayane, Ai and Yumi more and now it's time to answer the reviews:"well it's a mix of both since Yumi wasn't there in the anime, also thanks for the suggestion, now for the reason well it kinda started with when I had the idea for a Kamen Rider story with ladybug and talked about this with my friends like dannyrockon122 and kival737101 so after writting that story I thought of more so I the decided to make the rider series as a tribute to the end of the heisei era, will Yuto and Yugo perform fusion spells yes, and for the lost drivers yes the twins have ones for them and how many enough for all the investigation team members.**


	6. Chapter 6 I'll beat you

**Chapter 6 I'll beat you, and beat you good**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

It was a rainy day and Yuto and Yugo were at the Aiya Restaurant, they were sitting on a table and Yuto said:"man it's reallly raining outside, well good thing were here."

"Yeah, well let's enjoy some of lunch before going home."Yugo said.

"You got that right."Yuto said.

Then they saw a girl that surprised them being Aika Nakamura dressed in they're work outfit going up to them.

"Wait Aika, you work here?"Yuto asked.

"Yeah, for a long time."Aika said.

"That's surprising."Yugo said.

"I didn't expect you to be here."Yuto said.

"So what are you guys want?"Aika asked.

"I'll take a beef bowl."Yuto said.

"Vegetarian ramen."Yugo said.

Aika then goes to make they're order.

"Why did you ask for a vegetarian one?"Yuto asked.

"I wanted something healthy."Yugo said.

"Let me guess your trying to impress Yukiko."Yuto teased him.

"Quiet you, so hows the band practice?"Yugo asked.

"Oh it's fine, Ayane is still very shy about herself."Yuto said.

"I saw her, why are you trying to help her?"Yugo asked.

"What can I say, I just like helping others."Yuto said.

"Okay, you better not do something weird."Yugo said.

"Oh yeah, what about you and that other girl, yuli"Yuto said.

"Yumi."Yugo corrected him.

"Whatever, what's with you and her mister husband."Yuto said.

"We are trying for a play together, but you know who I like."Yugo said.

"I know, I also love my spunky dragon."Yuto said.

Aika then comes to they're table and gives them they're bowls."here you go."

"Thanks."they then ate and they enjoyed they're food."it's so good."

"Thank you, I had to make them myself."Aika said.

"Your pretty good cook."Yuto said.

"Yes."Yugo said and that made her smile hearing they liked it.

After that they went back home to rest for a bit, they check for anything about the midnight but it was quite for now.

Next day they got a call from Chie to go to Junes, they arrive at the place and saw they're friends there but with young girl there too sitting at a table in the food court.

"Hey guys, who this little girl?"Yuto asked.

"Oh this is Nanako, she's Yu's cousin."Chie said.

"Oh well nice to meet you Nanako, I'm Yuto."Yuto said.

"And I'm Yugo."Yugo said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you."Nanako said.

Yuto sits next to Chie while Yugo went to sit with Yukiko, they then saw Yosuke getting multiple beef steak.

"One big steak guys."Yosuke said.

"Wow."Nanako said looking at hers.

"We ordered some for both of you."Chie said.

"Well thanks."Yuto said.

Yosuke was still putting the plates and Chie said:"my god your slow."she then takes the forks and knifes and presents them to Nanako."here Nanako, eat it all up."

"Okay thank you."Nanako said taking them.

"You maybe have to chew it a lot they don't have the best quality steak here."Yukiko said.

"Oh come on at least don't say that stuff while I'm standing right here."Yosuke said.

"Yeah Yukiko, that's not nice not everyone is rich."Yugo said.

"Oops sorry."Yukiko said.

Yosuke then sits down tired and Yu asked:"are you through with work now?"

"No I'm just on a break, but dude what are you guys wasting your whole golden week hanging out here at the Junes food court?"Yosuke said.

"Theres no where else to go."Chie said.

"Yeah, plus we would like to be with friends."Yuto said.

"It must be pretty lonely living in your house by yourselves."Yukiko said.

"Well a little, but we managed it."Yugo said with a smile and she smiles at him.

"But what about Nanako, you bring her here of all the places you could take her."Yosuke said.

"Yeah, I feel so bad for her."Yukiko said.

"You know there are worse places on Earth."

Yukiko then sees Yugo giving her a look and she said:"oh sorry I did it again."

Then they heard the jingle and Nanao sings with it."everyday is great at your Junes, I love Junes."

"And I love Nanako."Yosuke said happy.

"The only thing missing is the picnic, were supposed to have a picnic basket today."Nanako said.

"A pinic, where you going to make the pinic?"Yukiko asked but Nanako shakes her head and looks at Yu making them all look at him who stops from eating another bite.

"So you were going to make a mean picnic basket huh?"Yosuke said.

"Yeah, just for fun."Yu said.

"Right fun."Yuto said.

"Really, that's cool you were going to make a picnic for the whole family, big bro."Chie said and that made the twins chuckle.

"Big bro?"Nanako said looking at Yu.

"Seriously I think the fact you were going to do that is totally impressive it means you already got better cooking skills then Chie."Yosuke said and he laughs.

"Wait a sec, what makes you think I don't know how to cook?"Chie said angry.

"Wait so you can?"Yukiko asked.

"You can cook?"Yu said.

"That's surprising."Yuto said and Yugo nodded.

"Okay it's a cook off between you and me."Chie said.

"Ha bring it on."Yosuke said making her nervous."we'll need an impartial person to be our judge that's you Nanako."and she looks at him.

"Am I competing too?"Yukiko asked.

"I'm pretty good, I might whip up something better then your own mom's cooking."Yosuke said.

"Probably I don't have a mom, she died in a accident."Nanako said making the mood sour.

"Oh I didn't know."Yosuke said and then the twins bonk him on the head.

"Don't say stuff like that before you know."they said.

"Don't worry, I don't have a mommy but I still have my daddy around, and I have a big brother."Nanako making Yu surprised."plus I got to visit Junes today and it's really fun."she then smiles and that made them happy.

"Anytime you want someone to play with you Nanako just let us know, we'll be there."Chie said.

"Yeah just ask us."Yukiko said.

Nanako nodded and said:"okay thanks."and Yu smiled."hey you know when I was going back home I saw something strange in a house?"

"What was it?"Yugo asked and they got curious.

"It looked like a robot frog."Nanako making them shocked and stunned."it looked at me and said hello."

Yuto and Yugo got worried, there was a day that the frog pod was around the house, Nanako must have saw it and they put they're voices in it for testing.

"What did it do next?"Yuto asked.

"It just left but I wanted to see him closer."Nanako said.

"Well maybe it's like a toy someone was able to make."Yosuke said.

"Yeah that's right."Chie said.

"Maybe."Nanako said and she wonders about it.

After that they went back home and Yuto and Yugo were back at they're base and Yugo was looking at the frog pod.

"You can't just walk around like that, Nanako found you."Yugo said.

"And that goes for the rest of you."Yuto said to the rest of the memory gadgets and they understood."we can't have you walk around because it will make the secret go away, how can we be Kamen Riders if the whole world knows."

"We just have to be careful next time."Yugo said and Yuto nodded.

Next day they were back in Junes with the rest of the group with them studying but Yosuke was sleeping on the table.

"Yosuke insisted on us cramming together but now, he's passed out asleep."Chie said.

"You know what, there hasn't been a singel incident during golden week, it's odd"Yukiko said.

"That's what I was thinking."Yosuke said getting up.

"Seesh it looks like you came back from the dead."Chie said.

"Okay, how about we start with the case."Yuto said and Yugo takes out a note pad with the names of the two victims."first one was mis Yamano, then Saki and finally to Yukiko."

"The victims weren't picked at random theres a reason for it."Yugo said.

"A reason?"Chie asked.

"Yes, Saki found Miss Yamano's corpse, while Yukiko was because she stayed at your family's inn."Yuto said.

"Yeah she did."Yukiko said.

"So all we have now is to find at least people that have some connection to miss Yamano, so we need to use what we have for now until we can find more clues."Yuto said.

"Man Yuto it's almost like your a real detective."Chie said making him blush a bit.

"Yeah man, hey you should wear that hat when you do this, you would look cooler."Yosuke said.

"Wait I do remember someone ringing the door bell and calling my name but I don't remember anymore after that."Yukiko said.

"Hey it's okay you shouldn't feel bad about it."Yugo said making her smile.

"Each time before the victims vanish they appear in the midnight channel so it's better we keep an eye on it for anything."Yuto said and they nodded.

After that a few days passed and they studied for the test and Yuto and Yugo passed with Yugo having a perfect score like always.

The brothers were in the living room adn Yuto said:"man I don't know how you get to pass with perfect scores."

"It's called studying maybe you should try it."Yugo said making him growl.

They then turn on the tv and they saw a news report showing a guy that was wearing the same uniform as them as a cape taking down a bunch of guys with his eyes blocked with a bar.

"Hey don't I know that guy?"Yuto said.

"That's Kanji Tatsumi, a few guys at my club say that he took down a whole group of bikers alone and they made him they're leader but I don't think that last part is true."Yugo said.

"I wonder what happened."Yuto said.

Some time later the brothers tried the midnight channel again and they saw the static showing another person that looked like Kanji surprising them.

Next day they went back to Junes with Yuto now wearing his hat looking cool.

"Okay now let us start the investigation teams report now."Yuto said.

"You know that hat really suits you."Chie said.

"Don't you have one too Yugo?"Yukiko asked.

"I have one said.

"Oh yeah."Yukiko said remembering Skull.

"Moving on, the guy that was in the midnight channel."Yu said

"You mean Kanji Tatsumi."Yosuke said."we just saw that crazy sob on the news."

"Well I don't think him and miss Yamano are connected at all."Chie said.

"So Kanji huh, you know he didn't used to be like this at all when he was little."Yukiko said surprising them.

"Yukiko, you mean to say that you actually know that psycho path."Chie said.

"His family owns a textile store, our Inn sold they're stuff in our shop for ages, but I haven't spoken to Kanji for a super long time."Yukiko said.

Yugo writes his name on the note pad and said:"there might be a reason."

"Well how about we take a visit to that store?"Yosuke said.

"Your right, if the people we see in the midnight, are being pushed into they're televisions then."Yukiko said.

"I know, Kanji Tatsumi will be next."Yu said.

They then arrive at the store and went in.

"Excuse me."Yukiko said.

When they got in Yugo and Yuto saw a guy wearing a blue hat and clothes talking to a old lady.

"Oh, come on in Yuki."Miss Tatsumi said.

"That's it, I'll be going now."he said.

"Well then I apologize if I wasn't more help to you."Miss Tatsumi said.

"No, you have given me something to think about."he then bows."thank you."

"Glad I could help."Miss Tatsumi said.

He then leaves and then looks at the guys with a look making Yuto and Yugo not impressed since this guy was some detective but to them he could never compete with Shotaro.

"What was that all about?"Yosuke said.

"Yuki your as beautiful as ever."Miss Tatsumi said.

"Your're too nice."Yukiko said."Is Kanji here?"

Yu then sees the a scarf on display being pink one and he goes to see it."I have seen this scarf somewhere before."

"Which one?"Chie said and then she saw it."oh I know, it wa sin that room, in the tv where all those faceless posters were."

"So it was miss Yamono's scarf."Yosuke said.

"Yes your right, were you friends with miss Yamano?"Miss Tatsumi asked.

"I wouldn't say friends."Yosuke said.

"Miss Yamano asked to have that Scarf custom made for her."Miss Tatsumi said and they got surprised.

"Excuse me, delivery."they heard a voice.

"Oh coming, I'm sorry but I really must attend to this."Miss Tatsumi said.

"No it's okay, we really should be going now."Yukiko said.

They then left but then they saw Kanji talking to that guy from before.

"It's him, hide."Yuto said and they went behind a mail box.

"What he's doing talking to that guy?"Yosuke asked.

"I don't know, but I can't hear what they're talking."Chie said.

They then saw the guy leave and then Kanji looks at them and said:"hey what are you guys looking."

"Crap."Yosuke said.

"Run."Yuto said and they ran away.

They then stopped at a shrine and Yugo said:"we have to be careful next time, he will just attack us."

"Yeah good idea, so what's the plan?"Yosuke asked.

"We follow him around for a bit while we split up in groups of two."Yuto said.

"Good idea, so who goes with who?"Yosuke said.

"How about Yugo wiht Yukiko."Yuto said surprising them."then you and Yu."they look at each other and nodded.

"Then you and Chie?"Yugo said and that made Yuto and Chie realise it.

"Well okay."Chie said with a blush and Yuto blushed too.

Next day classes were over and the group was hiddign behind the gates and saw Kanji with tht guy from last time.

"Something about them just doesn't add up."Chie said.

"Don't make any judgement now, okay me and Chie will go after them while Yukiko and Yugo are at the textile shop and Yu and Yosuke in streets ahead to check for anyone."Yuto said and they nodded.

Yugo and Yukiko were at the shrine at the bottom of the stairs looking out.

"You'll think he'll show up?"Yukiko asked.

"Are you scared?"Yugo asked.

"Yeah a little."Yukiko said."but my fear is out weight by my desire to do something, I'm not sure how I can help but at least I'll try."

"Don't be so stressed, the killer might not even appear."Yugo said.

"Yeah your right."Yukiko said."you know Chie seems to be happy hanging around Yuto a lot, along with you, Yu and Yosuke, all the times it was just us but even I enjoy your company."she then blushed and Yugo had a blush too but now they were nervous.

"You know, if you ever need someone to talk too remember I'm here."Yugo said.

"Yeah, thank you, you know I still remember the time you fell through the railing and gave me that flower, I wonder why did you do that?"Yukiko asked.

"Oh that, well it looked like a pretty one so I think you deserved it."Yugo said and that made her blush even more.

"Thank you."Yukiko said with a smile.

With Yu and Yosuke they were hidding behind an alley looking out and Yosuke said:"man those guys are so lucky to be with the girls."

"Why, I'm not good enough?"Yu asked.

"Oh no, you still my friend but you know I just would like to hang around with one of them."Yosuke said.

"But you know what they feel?"Yu said.

"Yeah, I saw that, it seems Yukiko and Chie have a thing for Yugo and Yuto, it's weird those guys were able to help them and managed to win they're hearts, I guess they were meant to be."Yosuke said and Yu nodded.

Yu then looks at the street and get surprised."hey look."

Yosuke looks and sees a group of brothers walking through the streets, they had black hair, with one having a purple eyes and the other green ones, the green eyes one was wearing glasses and the other had a walking stick with both wearing grey clothes and jeans.

"I never them before?"Yosuke said.

"Maybe they're new."Yu said.

"Maybe, but they don't seem alright."Yosuke said.

With Chie and Yuto they were talking on the phones while watching Kanji and the guy from behind a mail box.

"Chie reporting over?"Yuto said.

"Here, Yuto over."Chie said.

"Can you tell me why are we using our phones?"Yuto asked.

"Come on it would be too obvious if we were together."Chie said.

"Alright, but we shouldn't be this together if were doing this, even seen spy movies."Yuto said.

They then saw Kanji talk to Naoto but then they saw the brothers walking at they're direction and they noticed them.

The guy with the purple eyes look at them and said:"get out of the way."

"What was that?"Kanji said angry.

"I said out of the way."He tries to attack but his brother puts a hand on his shoulder.

"No need, to get your hands dirty, we need to go."Green eyes one said.

"Fine, you take all the fun away."They then left them.

"They seem suspicious, it was nice meeting you again Kanji, you were interesting."the detective guy leaves.

"Who were those bastards."Kanji said.

"Who were those guys, one of them seems like a real psycho."Chie said.

"I wish I knew."Yuto said.

"Well hello."they then saw Kanji looking at them."what do we have here."

"Oh nothing, it's just your everydau couple."Yuto said making Chie blush but she played along.

"Yeah thats, right it's not like were following you or that I think your gay."Chie said and then Yuto coveres her mouth.

"Did you say gay?"Kanji said.

"Crap let's go."Yuto said and they ran.

"Hey wait."Kanji said and he chases after them."I know it looks bad it isn't what you think."

Yu and Yosuke saw them and runned as well, Yugo and Yukiko were still in the same place and Yugo saw them:"we should run."

"When I got my hand son you your so dead."Kanji said running after the whole group.

"We need someone to distract him."Yosuke said.

"Don't go with that crap about leaving someone behind."Yuto said.

"Just keep running."Yugo said.

After some time later the group managed to avoid him and they were under a bridge.

"Man our first mission and we blew it, we might as well give up"Yosuke said.

"That is not how a Kamen Rider acts."Yugo said making them look at him."a Kamen Rider doesn't give up until he the person he is protecting is safe, despite who he is, so give it one more chance."

"Alright fine."Yosuke said with a sigh.

"You know, you guys can do the superhero lines very well."Chie said.

"Yes."Yukiko said.

"Well thanks, but now let's go get some rest."Yuto said and they went back home with the group wondering who those brothers were.

**Note: Kanji story started with the first part of it over, Yuto and Yugo are now most in control since they are trying to be like Shotaro and Philip who were real detectives here now to answer the reviews:"Pinkflamingwarriorofjustice dude no, Yuto will not have a crush on Yukiko with the reasons being he liked Chie first and his brother likes Yukiko and he wouldn't stab his brother in the back to try it, also remember Yugo is also the main character not just Yuto since they're the two in one rider.**


	7. Chapter 7 Suspicious Tropical Paradise

**Chapter 7 Suspicious Tropical Paradise**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

It was nigth time midnight to be exact, Yuto and Yugo were watching the midnight channel and they saw Kanji on the TV wearing a towel.

"I am so hot, I am on fire, you know I got a smokin hot body what should I do with it, my blood is boiling, it makes me wanna shake my fanny, here I go."he then walks foward to the hot spring place and Yugo turned off the tv.

"I'm going to throw up."Yuto then runs to the bathroom.

Yugo then gets a call and answered it."hey Yugo did you see it?"Yosuke asked him.

"Yeah."Yugo said.

"And Yuto?"Yosuke wonder.

"He's throwing up."Yugo said.

"Yeah I expected that."Yosuke said.

Next day the group were back in the tv with Teddie at they're side, and again Yuto and Yugo were wearing they're casual clothes.

"Okay Kanji must be here somewhere."Yuto said.

"Okay Teddie where is he?"Yugo asked him.

"I don't know, theres someone new here but I can't find who it is."Teddie said.

"You mean you can't find him."Chie said.

"That's not good."Yu said.

"Well we just have to find more clues before finding him."Yuto said.

"How about we talk to Kanji's mother to see if she knows."Yukiko said.

"Good idea."Yugo said making her smile.

"Man those two seem to get a along pretty well."Yosuke said to Yu.

"Really why?"Yu asked.

"Come on they're so close they might as well kiss."Yosuke said.

"Hey I migth be able to find him if you guys have something that has his scent."Teddy said.

"Well that's helpful."Yuto said.

Later they arrived at the shop to see Kanji's mother there.

"I'm sorry but he hasn't been home since yesterday, I told the police about it, I'm concerned since it's been so dangerous lately."Miss Tatsumi said.

"I understand why your worried."Yukiko said.

"Thank you, it's normal for him to leave without saying a word but he's always come home before."Miss Tatsumi said.

"Huh who knew, I thought he'd be out fighting till dawn almost every night."Chie said.

"Hey your talking to his mother here."Yosuke said.

"Yeah so don't say that."Yuto said.

"It's okay, I admit he can be a little rough around the edges at time not too long ago he got into a fight with some biker kids."Miss Tatsumi said.

"Yeah I heard about it, he took on a entire gang by himself, he must be really strong to do it, but him being the leader I don't think so."Yuto said.

"Yes that's right, truth is it was partially my fault, you see I hadn't slept for days because of the noise they're bikes were making, when he found that out it made him angry."Miss Tatsumi said.

"So then he beat up a entire biker gang to help out his mother."Yu said and they got surprised.

"Wow, now that is one aggressively devoted son."Yosuke said.

Yugo then looks back to see a kid watching them."hey look."they all turned back.

They then went to talk to him.

"What do you need?"Yu asked.

"Is that big guy here today?"Kid asked about Kanji.

"You mean the guy who lives in this place?"Yu said.

"That's right, he helped me with this."the kid showed them a small bunny.

"A bunny?"Yuto said

"Wait a sec."Yu said since he remembered something like that.

"See all I did borrow a friends phone strap and it had this bunny on the end, but then the litle bunny fell off the strap and I couldn't find it anywhere so then I cried, then the big guy came and told me that he would make one for replace the one I lost and even helped me say sorry, and he even made one for me too match with her bunny."Kid said.

That surprised them and Yugo said:"wait are you saying that Kanji Tatsumi made that bunny?"

"Yeah."Kid nodded.

"May I take a look at it?"Yukiko asked.

"Sure."Kid gives it to her and she checks it.

"Amazing, you'd have no idea this was handmade."Yukiko said.

"It's super cute, I really don't know how to process the idea of Kanji making this thing."Chie said looking at it.

"Never judge a book by it's cover."Yugo said.

"Because eveything the big guy did she forgave me so I wanted to stop by and tell him thank you."Kid said.

"Hey listen can I ask you for a favor."Yukiko said.

Then they took the bunny with them since it can help them track Kanji, they then arrive at Junes and walked through the entrance.

"Alright with the bunny we have something that will help us track Kanji."Yuto said.

"Yeah if he made it his scent should be on it."Yu said.

Then they saw that guy that was with Kanji last time, he was next to the elevators.

"It's him."Yuto said.

Then he sees them and said:"so our paths crossed again."

"Yes it would seem to be."Yuto said.

"Did you hear, it seems that Kanji is hidding out somewhere."Naoto said.

"Seems he might be."Yu said.

"Say I wonder what were you and Kanji were talking about the other day?"Yuto said.

"Why?"Naoto asked.

"Just curious."Yuto said.

"Alright fair enough, and your group seems to be in a hurry I'll be completly straight with you when we met up all I did was say hi and asked what he'd been up to lately."Naoto said.

"Really, it was just small talk."Chie said.

"Yup, but thinking back he was acting strange and not really like himself the whole time."Naoto said.

"He was?"Yu said.

"Yeah and it kept getting worse so I decided to call him out on it, I said why are you acting so weird then he got akward and the color drained from his face."Naoto said.

"He must not like getting confronted with some issues."Yugo said.

"Well that's smart of you, I would have to agree since he does have some."Naoto said and he goes to leave."also why do you wear a hat like your a old detective?"he looked ay Yuto.

"What's wrong with my hat?"Yuto said.

"Oh nothing, it's seems more of a hardboiled detective instead of what a student would wear."Naoto said.

"So, it's called a fashion statement."Yuto said since the reason was because he was a fan of Shotaro.

"Alright."Naoto then leaves.

"I swear if he was mocking me and the hat."Yuto said.

"Look calm down he asks too many questions."Chie said.

They then went to the tv world and showed Teddy the bunny and he got the scent from it, then they followed him to where Kanji is.

They then arrived at a bath house with steam coming out of it.

"Kanji's in here."Yu said.

"This fog doesn't feel like what it normally is does."Chie said.

"My glasses are foggy."Yukiko said taking them off.

"Man it's hot, I'm soaked."Yosuke said.

Then they heard music making them look around."well hello there pussy cat, you have an amazing set of abs, theres nothing to be afriad of just relax."

"Wait hold on a second."Yosuke said with the guys being weirded out."let's think about this."

"There are some risks involved."Yu said.

"Whatever just get inside."Yuto and Yugo said and they kicked the guy inside."faster we do it the faster we get out."

"Well he has a point."Chie said.

They waled foward inside the place and Yuto said."okay let's go and find Kanji then save him, and Yosuke if you dare bail I will drag you back."

"Oh come on."Yosuke said.

"Man up and try to follow Yuto and Yugo's example."Chie said.

"Well aren't you afriad of this place Yugo?"Yukiko asked.

"Oh no, it's just a fake, plus we've seen worse."Yugo said.

"I don't even want to know."Yosuke said.

"What happened?"Yu asked.

"Oh come on."Yosuke said.

"Word to the wise, when your trying to find a beach make sure it isn't a nudist one."Yuto said.

"Yuck."Yosuke said since he knows what they saw and it wasn't women."let's me guess it wasn't the womens side."

"Yup."Yugo said.

"Poor guys, plus were the only ones that can save Kanji."Chie said.

"She's right."Yuto said.

Then they found Kanji's shadow who was posing and they hit behind a sign.

"But it doesn't mean I ain't scared of him."Yuto said.

"My my, thank you for noticing me, I am Kanji."Shadow Kanji winks at them.

Then Yu and Yosuke summoned they're personas and Chie said:"alright alright, wait a sec."

"Screw that, I say we get this done I don't know if I can take another second of this freaky place."Yosuke said.

"Surprised you didn't go into your rider forms."Yugo said.

"Wel well well, were airing live from the tropical paradise suspicious, oh this steam is making my blood start to pump."Shadow Kanji said.

Chie then summons her persona.

"Okay calm down."Yuto said.

"Sorry but he really bugs me."Chie said.

"Yeah just a bit."Yu said.

"Alright, since everyone here hot and bothered let's go to the next segment."Shadow Kanji said.

"Okay this guy creepy, I miss Yukiko shadow since I like her in the dress."Yugo said and then he blushed.

"Wait really?"Yukiko then blushes with steam coming out of her.

"Well you did look cute."Yosuke said trying to save him.

"I really do like getting my groove on with you but I must continue my search for that bump and grind."Shadow Kanji then leaves them.

"After him."Yuto said and they run but then shadows that looked like cops came towards them.

"Persona."Yugo and Yuto said summoning theirs.

Castor and Pollux then used a combo attack making a fire tornado burning them.

"Wow how did you do that?"Chie said.

"Combo attacks, our personas are able to mix they're attacks."Yugo said.

Then more came, Izanagi slashes at them along with Jiraya and Tomoe, they slashes them and Tomoe freezes some of them.

"Okay let's go."Yuto said and they ran towards where the Shadow was.

"Follow me."Teddy said and they arrive at a door that said welcome to paradise.

"Okay this is just getting even more weird."Yugo said.

"Are you sure this is it?"Yosuke asked Teddy.

"Yup."Teddy said.

"Alright let's get this over with."Yuto said and he opened the door.

They then see Kanji tackle his Shadow to the ground and said:"I had enough out of you."

"This is really akward."they all said.

Kanji got surprised and looks back."what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to save you."Yugo said.

"Well it sure as well you don't sound that motivated."Kanji said.

"Oopsy daisy."Shadow then pushes hims off."I won't let you interfer."

Then they saw water come out and cover the floor.

"What the heck is this?"Chie said."is this supposed to slow us down."she tries to walk but then she slips on it.

"Chie."Yukiko grabs her hand but she then falls too.

"Girls."Yuto and Yugo try to help them but they fall on top of the girls they like.

"Hey."Chie saw Yuto landed his head on her chest."What's the big idea?"

"I didn't mean it."Yuto tried to get up with a blush.

Yugo and Yukiko were too close to almost kiss making they're faces red.

"Oh man, they're so lucky."Yosuke got jealous.

"You bastard."Kanji said.

"Honey why don't you drop the charade."Kanji look at his shadow."isn't it time for you to tell people what you truly feel, I'm eveyrthing you wish you can be."

"You liar."Kanji said.

"I really hate girls, they look at me and say you like to sow or if I paint a really pretty picture they laugh at it and say wow that's weird for a guy."Shadow said.

"You prick."Kanji said."If you don't shut your mouth."

"You should be strong, you should be though, you should be manly, but what's that even mean girls can be so scary."Shadow said.

"Girls aren't scary."Kanji said.

"Guys are much better, they never say those awful things, that's why I like men."Shadow said.

"That's not true."Kanji said.

"Oh but it is, see you are me and I'm so you."Shadow said.

"Like hell you are."Kanji said.

"No Kanji don't say it."Yu said.

"Theres no freaking way you are appart of me."Kanji said making him smile.

"I'm sorry but I am you."Then he transformed into a bulky shadow with two men shadows next to him."I am a shadow of you true inner self."

"I had eneough of this bullshit."Kanji said.

"Ha ha ha, don't interfer."Shadow then shocks him sending him back.

"Kanji, everyone transform."Yuto said.

"Right."they then took out they're drivers and gaia memories.

**CYCLONE, JOKER! NAZCA! WEATHER! UNICORN! BIRD!**

"Henshin."then they all put then on the drivers and opened them.

**CYCLONE, JOKER! NAZCA! WEATHER! UNICORN! BIRD!**

They were all now in they're rider forms with Teddy catching Yugo's body, Tomoe then charges at one of the shadows and kicks one the men.

"Hey now come on."it said.

"What?!"Unicorn said shocked.

Bird's persona then burns one."that feels good."

"Oh no."Bird said.

Izanagi then charges at Kanji's shadow but the other shadow grabbed him."hey now your stud."

"Change."Weather said and Izanagi vanished becoming a demon looking one with two swords known as Rakshasa.

Then it and Jiraya charged at Kanji's shadow only to be both grabbed."Hold me."

"Okay change of plans."W right said.

He then takes out the trigger memory.

**CYCLONE, TRIGGER!**

Right left side changed and he shoots blasts of wind making him let go, then the riders shoots they're elements but they still moaned.

"Oh come on."W left said.

"Well they're barely any trouble, what a joke."Shadow Kanji then shoots lightining at them shocking them.

Kanji was lying down and then he heard a gruff voice."oh come on, your that much of a weakling that your just going to let yourself die."

"Okay who is saying that shit?"Kanji said.

"Why should I tell you, your just letting yourself die because your too scared of being true to yourself, I know you ain't gay so why are you that much of a coward."the voice said.

"Shut up, you don't know me."Kanji said.

"Did you hear that?"Unicorn said.

"Yes Kanji might be hearing his Dopant."Nazca said.

"Oh but I do, this Shadow is you but in a extreme version, so are you just going to stand there and let yourself die or stand up and fight."the voice said.

Kanji closes his eyes and then he opened them."alright."

"Your an eyes sore."Shadow then shoots ligthning at him.

But then something appears in front of Kanji blocking the attack, everyone then sees who did after the lightning stopped, it was the Violence Dopant growling at the Shadow.

"What are horrible beast."Shadow said.

Weather then goes in front anf remembered something, then a circle appears bellow him and two cards came, he then merges them together forming a new being Yamata-no-Orochi.

"Wow those cards fused."W left said.

"I wonder if we could do it."W right said.

The snakes then grabbed the two men shadow trapping them.

"This is our chance."W left said and he takes out his Joker memory.

**CYCLONE, JOKER!**

He then puts the joker memory on the maximum drive slot.

**JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

W then gets covered by the tornado and goes up to the air while Weather does the same.

**WEATHER MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

He summons a lightining blade that was getting even stronger.

"Your mine."Violence then throws his ball and chain wrapping around the Shadow.

"Joker extreme."W did his rider kick.

"Weather slash."Weather does a slash that sends a energy attack at it.

They then connected causing an explosion and the shadows vanished.

They then saw the Shadow on the floor and Kanji gets up and looks at Violence."so your the guy that was talking to me."

"Yes."Violence said.

"Hey look."Nazca said and they saw the Shadow get up.

"I won't be denied, will someone except me."Shadow said.

"Knock it off."Kanji said stopping him."look it's not about boys or girls, I'm just a coward like what he said, but you should know that since your me."Kanji walks up to him.

Shadow smiled and then turns into his persona being a giant bulky one with a skeleton design.

"Wow that's his persona."Uinicorn said.

"It's a manly one."W right said.

Then it turns into the card and Kanji holds it.

Then he turns to Violence and said:"hey thanks, you really knocked some sense into me."

Violence nodded and turns into the Gaia memory then it goes to Kanji.

Weather goes up to him and shows him the bunny."hey that's?"

"A kid lended it to us, it's pretty cute."Weather said making him stunned.

"Well thanks."Kanji said.

Next day they were on the roof of the school.

"Hey did you guys know who put me in there?"Kanji asked.

"No, we are trying to find who it is'"Yuto said.

"Well then let me help."Kanji said.

"Wait really?"Yosuke said.

"Yeah, you guys helped me out so I'm going to back you up and kick anyone that messes with you."Kanji said.

"Well we could use the extra muscle."Yugo said.

"And your now a Kamen Rider so welcome to the team."Yuto said.

"Alright thanks sempai."Kanji said.

And so Kanji joined the group and gained not only his persona but also his Gaia memory, he will later receive his driver and they could feel they're getting close to finding who is the murderer.

**Note:Kanji's memory is Violence, he will transform later and the girls got a bit more interaction with the guys they liked, now to answer the reviews:"Mr. P okay you messed up the name and Yugo is already in love with Yukiko, also the personas it will be like in the games, Yugo and Yuto are a special case for being W, Guest yes the drivers work outside of the TV since they did in the show they use there since it's the only time they can test it out, Bobby Jenkins I know about those forms and Aika can't tell."**


	8. Chapter 8 Violent rider

**Chapter 8 Violent rider**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

After a while since Kanji joined the team Yuto and Yugo decided to show him the base, when they arrived he was stunned.

"Wow, looks all this stuff."Kanji looks around.

"Surprising isn't it, we had this base since we were tasked to deal with anything that might cause trouble, with how the shadows are around it seems we found it."Yuto said.

"Yes, this base seems to have so many devices that helps her fight against them."Yugo said.

Yuto goes up to a table and throws Kanji a lost driver."that's for you, since your appart of the team and have a memory you can use it to became a Kamen Rider."

"Alright, anyone that messes with us I'll beat them."Kanji said.

"Well that's good to hear."Yosuke said.

"Yes, sometimes brute force can help out."Yuto said.

Then the memory gadgets go around them and Kanji looks at them."wow, just look at them."

"Oh yes, the memory Gadgets are our helpers and allies, they each have a function with two of being phones."Yugo said.

"They can help us track other people when we need them, of course we have Teddy but sometimes we needed to split up."Yugo said.

"Yeah when you decided to go after Yukiko."Yuto said.

"Hey can I try my driver?"Kanji asked.

"Well how about we test it out in the tv world, there we can find some weak shadows."Yuto said.

They nodded and they went outside.

After a while they went inside the tv world in the same place where Yu and the twins fought the shadows for the first time and Teddy was with them.

"I don't know guys ar eyou sure this is a good idea."Teddy asked.

"Hey we need to train to get stronger, the shadows are only going to get stronger."Yuto said.

Then a few mouth shadows came and Kanji said:"right."he then takes put his driver."now what do I do?"they fell to the floor."

"Put it on your waist and the belt."Yuto said and Kanji did that."now press the button while saying henshin."

"Okay, Henshin."Kanji then presses the button.

**VIOLENCE!**

Then he inserts it on the driver and opens it.

**VIOLENCE! (Guitar riff like Bravo was heard.)**

Then the armor appeared onto Kanji, he was now wearing a suit that was a darker red with bulky armor that was the same color as the Violence Dopant, his sholder pads had three red spikes that went around it and he had big gauntlets, the stripes were white kinda like bones, his helmet had angry expression on the visor with the V veing like horns colored yellow, and his weapon was mace with a red handle with a ball with spikes in silver.

"Wow that's Kanji's rider form."Yosuke said.

"Kamen Rider Violence."Yugo said.

"Come and get some."Violence charges at the shadows hitting them with his mace, he hits one on the side making a crack sound and it vanished.

"Damn that was strong hit."Yuto said.

"I guess form fits Kanji."Chie said.

Violence was still hitting a lot of them and then he saw three of them together, he then summons his card."persona."he then hits with his mace making his persona come out and he shocks them killing the shadows.

"Yeah, I did it."Violence said.

"Seems Kanji was able to do it."Yu said.

Then a blast hits Violence making them shocked."who did that?"they looked behind him and Yuto and Yugo got shocked since there was the Vacuutron from Beast Morphers."

"What?! That's not a Shadow."Teddy said.

"Is it a Dopant?"Yukiko said.

"Not even close, I am a Robotron, I came to destroy the riders."Vacuutron said with his staff ready.

"Everyone transform."Yuto said and they took out they're drivers.

They put them on they're waist and took out the memories.

**CYCLONE, JOKER! NAZCA! WEATHER! UNICORN! BIRD!**

"Henshin."then they all put then on the drivers and opened them.

**CYCLONE, JOKER! NAZCA! WEATHER! UNICORN! BIRD!**

They transform into they're rider forms and charge at the Vacuutron, they then start to fight with W throwing punches and kicks but he blocks and then sees the others charging at him.

"Tronics get them."Then a army of tronics appeared and they fought the rest.

"Okay where did these come from, the all you can buy robot store."Nazca said slashing one.

"Just scrap them."Unicorn kicks a few away.

Bird blocks a few of them with her fans and slashes them away, Weather sends a gust of wind sending many of the Tonics flying, Violence was smashing them with his mace.

W got hit away by Vacuutron and W left said:"let's even it up."he then takes out the Heat and metal memories and puts them on the driver.

**HEAT, METAL!**

He then changes to Heat, Metal form and charges at Vacuutron, they then clash with they're staff and he then backs away and shoots energy blast at W who spins him staff around to send the blasts away.

Then he saw the Stag phone hit the Vacuutron and goes to W's right hand."well good thing your here."he then takes the memory out and puts the Cyclone memroy inside of it.

**CYCLONE** **MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Stag then gets covered by wind and flies towards Vacuutron hitting it multiple times."ow, stupid insect."

"That insect is stronger than you."W then charges at thim hitting Vacuutron on the sides with the staff making fire burn him.

The group then summoned they're personas."persona."then all the personas came and used they're special attacks against the Tonics.

Weather then saw a small group and brings out the sun card."Cu Sith."then Cu Sith appeared and it sends wind blast taking them all down.

W blocks Vacuutron staff and then Violence came and hits on the back making W to hit him away.

"Are you okay Sempais?"Violence asked them.

"Yes, now let us finish him."W Right said.

W takes out the metal memory and puts on his staff while Violence put his on the mace.

**METAL** **MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**VIOLENCE MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

W's staff gets covered in fire while Violence's mace ball shot out making a energy chain, he spins it around while W charges towards Vacuutron."metal branding."he then hits Vacuutron to the air and Violence's mace grew bigger with the ball being huge."mace crusher."he then brings it down hitting Vacuutron making him crash to the ground and he exploded.

They then regrouped and Nazca said:"man that guy twas tough, was he the one doing all the murders?"

"No, it seems he was only interested in us, so someone else is sent him."W right said.

"So theres someone sending mosnters."Bird said.

"Yes, so we gotta be careful, this might have been a test."W left said.

After that they went back home to think about what happened.

Next day Yuto was with Ai at the station, she was sitting on a bench and Yuto resting next a tree.

"Hmm... I don't really feel like bying stuff today."Ai looks at Yuto."what should we do instead?"

"How about we just chill?"Yuto said.

"What? You mean you don't have any plan?"Ai said.

"Hey I came because you wanted."Yuto said.

Ai looks at him and said:"you know it's kind of funny, if you didn't meet me we wouldn't have met, so I guess your pretty lucky."

"Not really."Yuto said.

She then chukles and said:"you're still butthurt that I made you skip class."

"That, my brother is taking my place, so I get straight A's because of him."Yuto said.

"That's so true."Ai said."Man I still don't believe we here together, I kinda wish I had a twin that I can make take my place in class."

They then saw another student come up to them and said:"Hey, Um, Ai, us meeting here like this, I-It must be fate."Yuto got a weird look on his face."so would you like to go out with me?"

Ai looks to the side and said."ha, are you kidding me?"they then look at her."have you look at yourself in a mirror recently"that made him sad and he runs off.

"Couldn't you be a bit nicer."Yuto said.

"Why? There's no way I would have go out with him, so why give him high hopes, that would have been meaner."Ai said."I'm bushed let's go home."

"Alright fine."Yuto said and they went back home.

Later Yuto went to meet up with Chie at the riverbank and she said."glad you could come."

"Hey I wouldn't miss it, so how should we start training."Yuto said.

"I have a routine for us."Chie said.

Yuto then sees a grashhopper on her shirt and said:"hey a grashopper."

"What?! Get it off."she then starts running around and Yuto was stunned at the site.

"Calm down."he then picks it up and its on the grass making it jump away."there."

"Thank Yuto and sorry you had to see that."Chie said.

"That was cute."Yuto said.

"What? cute."Chie was blushing.

"Well, yeah it shows your feminine side."Yuto said with a blush.

"Oh, well thanks."Chie was a laughing a bit."so let's get to work."Yuto nodded and they worked out together.

While Yuto was with Ai, Yugo was at the drama club practicing, after they stopped Yumi asked Yugo."Oh yeah, Narumi have you hard that the drama club is going to be in the school's concours?"

"Really?"Yugo asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to have the lead role this year, can you help me with my part later?"Yumi asked.

A student came in and said:"Yumi! Your mother collapsed!" That shocked everyone."there was a call from the hospital."

"Huh..? Oh, er... what should I do."Yumi said nervous.

"Hurry, go see her."Yugo said.

"Huh... Oh okay."Yumi said."I-I'm going."she then runs off.

"I think we should call it a day."President said and Yugo goes outside.

Yugo arrives at the hospital and walks foward to find Yumi, he then saw her talking to a woman sitting on a chair,

"I can't believe you want me to see him just because he's dying, don't you remember he left us.."Yumi said.

"Yumi he doesn't have anyone else, I'm going to be there for him, he wants to at least see you."Her mother said.

"No I'm not going and I won't let you do it."Yumi said.

Her mother stands up ad said:"It's my choice, I just hope you'll give your father a chance."she then walks away.

Yumi then looks at Yugo and said:"were you listening?"

"I was just worried and found you talking to your mother?"Yugo said.

"Well she tricked me into coming here because of him, she wants me to see him when he left us, he abandoned us for another bimbo and she wants us to be there for when he dies."Yumi said in tears."after so many years now he wants to crawl back to his daughter, I bet his bimbo left him."

She then turns around and Yugo felt bad for her, her father left her and her mother for another woman."hey it's okay, sometimes we can't face the past."

"What do you know how I feel?"She yelled at him.

"Maybe not a parent leaving but dying."Yugo said making her surprised."a long time ago my parents passed away, not by sickness but by a accident, me and my brother were in school so we only knew from our teachers, they told us they're were in the hospital and we ran towards them, when we arrived we were too late."tears came out of his eyes.

Yumi holds her mouth since she didn't expect him to have been through that."I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay, you didn't know, the only family I had was my brother, maybe you should think about what your mother said."Yugo said.

Yumi looks down and said:"I need time to think, say wanna walk me home."he nods and they left the place.

Later Yugo was with Yukiko at the streets, they were next to a store and she was looking at the panflets.

"So Yukiko what's the reason for coming here?"Yugo asked.

"I was thinking what my shadow said."Yukiko said."so I've decided to be true to myself, I refuse to inherite the Amagi Inn."

"Eh."Yugo said.

"When I graduate... I'm leaving this town."Yukiko said surprising him."I said it."she then laughs."I said it."

"Really?"Yugo said.

"Yes, in order to live on my own, I'm thinking of getting a job license, I was thinking something along the lines of interior decorator, what do you think?"Yukiko asked him.

"Well, it sounds good."Yugo said.

"It's cool isn't it."Yukiko looked happy."But it's hard it costs money to get a license and of course I can't tell mother."

"Well you could do a savings, also I have been doing a few part time jobs."Yugo said since he has been working along with Yugo so they can have some money.

"Really, then can you help me."Yukiko said and he nodded."thank you for keeping me company, I was a bit nervous about telling others how I felt, but I think I'll be alright."

Yugo and Yukiko left and he went to show her how to get a part time job, after he helped her he went back home, but something always worries Yugo, if she leaves than he won't be able to see her again, he wants to stay in Inaba with his brother but for Yukiko to leave to live her dream is something that makes him worried, but he can't take that away from her.

**Note:Kanji's Rider form appeared being Kamen Rider Violence, yes the mosnter if from Beast Morpher, Yugo now has something that made him worried since if Yukiko leaves Inaba then he'll never see her again, he can't leave his brother alone but he doesn't want to lose her, now to answer the reviews:"Guest Teddy would have gotten a human body without the memory if you saw what happens in the future in the games and anime, Bobby Jenkins forms I'm not certain since not all riders got a final form."**


	9. Chapter 9 License to Ride

**Chapter 9 License to Ride**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

In the morning Yuto was at school in the music room after another day in class, he was playing with the band and sees that Ayane wasn't there, he wonders what happened to her.

After a while Ayane came back and she told the captain."I'm back! Guess what? We've got our next venue line up."

"Ooh where?"Captain asked.

"Two places, Yuryoku-en and Shiozawa hospital. They want us to come and play for them."Ayane said."Um they said they'll give us a exact date as soon as they can."

"Did they request any specific songs?"Captain asked.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry I didn't ask."Ayane said.

Yuto goes up to her and said:"Well it's no problem we can always ask later."

"Well yeah, but next time you should ask."Captain said to Ayane.

"Okay."Ayane said.

"Oh and sorry Narumi, but we decided who gonna go to the next performance before you joined."Captain said.

"Damn it."Yuto said."I got bad luck while my bro got his chance."

"Oh yeah your brother is in the drama club."one said.

"Don't worry you'll get to play next time."Captain said."alright that's it for today guys, you guys can take off."

Everyone left leaving Yuto and Ayane there alone.

Ayane looks at him and said:"oh Sempai, I haven't cleaned up yet, I think I'll stick around and practice, I was out so long, I didn't even touch my trombone."

"Hey don't worry, forget about it today."Yuto said.

"I can't, I'm so bad, I need twice as much practice as everyone else."Ayane said with a smile."now that was got the performance, I need to be tip top."She then looked glum."not that I'll be in it, but still."

"You don't want to go?"Yuto asked.

"Uh, ummm, w-well, I'm not very good, so it's no surprise I don't get picked."Ayane said and Yuto felt bed for her."but, I think I'll make myself useful, if I played along for the performance, I'd only give us a bad reputation."

"Hey don't say that, everyone has those moments that they have bad luck but practice makes us better."Yuto said.

That made her smile and said:"there's other things I can do, scheduling, accounting, cleaning up."

"Well that's being positive."Yuto said.

"Thanks."She got happy."anyway I better start practicing."

"Well I still have time so I'll stay."Yuto then takes a chair and sits to watch her.

Ayane got surprised and nodded.

Yugo was walking aorund the place with Marie to spend some time with her, they were the river and she said."you know this place is kinda quiet."

"Yeah I know, I come here sometimes to relax and read."Yugo said.

"Is that what you always do read?"Marie said.

"Of course, I like reading, theres so many things in books, like adventure and mistery."Yugo said.

"I see."Marie said and it's kinda like her hobby of wirrting poems."so what do you do more than being a bookworm?"

"Oh you know hanging around with my friends, being with my brother or go to the drama club."Yugo said.

"Drama club?"Marie said.

"Oh yeah drama it's like playing pretend on other stuff like playing the characters you see in like book."Yugo said.

"I see, so you go there a lot?"Marie said.

"Yeah, just one of my friends there is having some family problems."Yugo remembers what Yumi is now dealing right now.

"So how many friends you have?"Marie said.

"A lot, like you're one."Yugo said and she blushes a bit when he smiled at her.

"Hey don't go getting too close to me."Marie said.

"I only told the truth."Yugo said.

She then looks away and said:"okay, so what do you want to do know?"

"I don't know, what about you?"Yugo asked her.

"How am I supposed to know, I don't even remember much."Marie said.

Yugo got surprised and said:"well if you can't remember then how about new memories."

"New memroies'"Marie said.

"Yeah, if you make new ones you can be even happier, this way you have something that you'll like."Yugo said.

"You're a strnge guy, sure let's go to where you want to make new memories."Marie said and they went to the street and Yugo saw Yu going towards them.

"Oh hey Yu."Yugo said.

"Hey Yugo."Yu smiled and looks at Marie."Marie."

"You know each other?"Yugo asked.

"Yeah duh, we met in the room."Marie said surprising them.

"Well that's interesting, so you went there too Yugo?"Yu asked him.

"Well yeah, me and Yuto, we'll tell you later how about we continue around together."Yugo said and they went together.

Later Yuto was with Chie

They were walking out of the ramen stand and Chie said:"man that was good."

"You were really hungry, you ate like two bowls."Yuto said.

"Yeah, still you should have ate more."Chie said.

"Hey I'm fine with the amount I eat, still it was fun today."Yuto said.

They spent a lot of time training and there was this one guy that Yuto thought was making fun of Chie so he told him to stop bugging her until it was a misunderstanding since he was with Chie at Middle school, he even asked if Yukiko had a boyfriend and Yuto told him that she likes a boy, Chie got surprised and the guy got sad so he went away, Chie asked him who was the boy and he told her it was just a trick to make him not bother Yukiko making her a bit calm, but he knows that Yugo likes Yukiko.

A police goes up to them and asked."hey have you kids seen anything suspicious?"

"Us no, why officer?"Yuto asked.

"Theres been reports of bullying and extortion, theres been a group cornering others so be careful."Officer then walks away.

"Bullying I can't believe that."Chie got angry.

"Yeah, I dealt with those guys picking on others just because they gang up on them, last time a guy tried to do that me and Yugo gave him a lesson."Yuto said.

"If I ever see those guys I'm going to teach them a lesson."Chie said.

"Next time, now let us just continue with our day."Yuto said and she nodded.

With Yuto he was with Yukiko in the grocery department, Yukiko was looking at a couple of food and Yugo asked."so are you going to prepare something?"

"Yes, if I'm going to leave Inaba I'm going to have to cook for myself."Yukiko said.

"Yeah you can't ask someont to cook for you now."Yugo said and she chuckles.

"That's true, so I have to practice as hard as I can, but I'll would need someone to try it."Yukiko then thinks about it.

"Well I could help with that."Yugo offered.

"Really, that's really nice of you Yugo."Yukiko said.

"Hey I'm helping you so I don't mind being the one to taste your food."Yugo said even if he knows it won't end good.

"Thank you Yugo."Yukiko smiled at him.

He smiles back and he'll miss that smile when she does leave, but until then he'll just spend as much time with her as possible, maybe one day they'll see each other again.

"Come on let's see the other parts to see what they have."Yukiko walks to the other side.

"Of course."Yugo then said to himself."Yuki."

Later it was the afternoon and the sun was setting, Yuto and Yugo were at Junes together and Yugo was looking down and Yuto was looking at him.

"Oh come on, are you going to be sad that Yukiko is going away."Yuto said.

"It just I never thought of her leaving."Yugo said.

"Look why don't you just tell her how you feel?"Yuto said.

"Are you nuts, the moment I tell her she's going to be mad that I'm trying to keep her here and she's hate me."Yugo said."I need to support her."

Yuto sighs and said:"alright but if you loose Yukiko and have to marry someone else that you don't love don't blame me."

Yugo sighs and then they saw Yosuke and Yu going up to them.

"Oh hey guys."Yosuke said and they sit next to them.

"Oh hey, so what brings you guys here?"Yugo asked.

"Well Yosuke had an idea for us."Yu said.

"Yeah, the new thing for guys are motorcycles, girls like guys who spend outdoors right?"Yosuke said.

"Well, kinda."Yuto said.

"So I got us this."he then shows them a manual for a motorcycle license."wanna get your license too guys?"

"A motorcycle license, well I doubt our bikes will be able to pass through the street code."Yugo said.

"Well yeah, which is a bummer since those are really cool."Yosuke said."but scooters are always a second option."

"Yeah I can get one of those we have part time jobs."Yuto said.

"Great, then after we get ours we can them up the up close and personal."Yosuke said.

"Wait a minute, does he means the girl behind them."Yuto said.

"Yes."Yu said.

"Well, if I get a girlfriend I'll just use my special bike."Yuto said.

"Oh come on."Yosuke said.

"Well it would help us go around more, so why not."Yugo said.

"Yeah were in."Yuto said.

"Awesome, well Yu has to tell his uncle so let's get to studying."Yosuke said.

Later Yugo and Yuto were in they're base reading the books and then Yuto said."okay I get the general idea of these, but wanna try something?"

"What?"Yugo looks at Yuto who was looking at the bikes."oh no."

"Come on, let's do it in the tv world."Yuto said.

"How are we going to put these things in the tv world you idiot."Yugo said.

Yuto then saw a button on the walland walks towards it, he then pushes it and then the wall in front of the RevolGarry and it then made a huge screen appear, they got surprised and look at each other, Yuto smirks while Yugo groans.

Teddy was walking around in the tv world and then a portal opened and from it came Yuto in the HardBoilder and Yugo on the SkullBoilder, he then got scared and Yuto said:"hey Teddy."

"What Yugo, Yuto, how are you here?"Teddy said and he sees them driving around him.

"We found a way, now we can use our bikes in this place."Yuto said.

"He wanted to drive them so we can prepare for our drivers license test."Yugo said.

"Don't worry it would only be for a few minutes."Yuto then drives foward with Yugo following him.

"Hey wait for me."Teddy follows them.

Yuto and Yugo drove around the shadow world with a few shadows running around but they were taken care off with ease with they're personas.

After that they went back and went to bed, when they woke up they saw they were back in the velvet room with Igor and Margaret there but to they're surprise Marie as well.

"Welcome back to the Velvet room."Igor said.

"Okay so we can talk to you guys in our sleep."Yuto said.

"Yes, we decided to contact you this way, being the only way for now to see you both."Margaret said.

"Hey."Marie looks at Yugo.

"Hey."Yugo said.

"We have been seeing you're progress facing the shadows with our special guest, you are doing well and both of you are growing to become even stronger."Igor said.

"Even stronger?"Yugo said.

"Yes, you see both of you are a special case with both sharing one body in that form, with that you're both able to use both your personas at the same time something only a use of the wild card would be able to do, so your bond is much greater than any non wild card user."Margaret said.

"So get stronger and both of you will reach a new strenght."Igor said and then the dream ended.

**Note:Yuto and Yugo finally got to use they're bikes, they got more interactions with the girls and will soon be very close, now to answer a review:"Guest I can't really say spoilers but all I can say it's they're first time using Fang."**


	10. Chapter 10 Okina Hunt

**Chapter 10 Okina Hunt**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

Some time later Yugo and Yuto bought scooters with the money they saved up and got ones that are they're colors being green and purple, after class the twins, Yu and Yosuke drived they're scooters and they arrived at Okina station.

They stopped at the parking zone and they were next to they're scooters.

"Hello Okina station! That was easier than what I thought."Yosuke said.

"Yes, first time going here not on a train."Yuto said.

"Oh yeah you came here with Ai."Yosuke said.

"So what's it like?"Yu asked.

"You know, she's one of those girls that like clothes."Yuto said.

Yugo looks to the right and said:"hey he's here."

"He actually followed us all the way here."Yosuke said and they saw Kanji arrive on his bicycle.

Kanji was a bit tired and said:"that was a breeze, it's not sweat keeping up with a couple of guys still gettin' used to they're scooters."

"Psh! If I hadn't run out of gas back there, we'd have left you in the dust, I shouldn't have cheaped out on gas just so I could have more money to fool around with."Yosuke said.

"Well maybe you should save up some extra money in case of that."Yugo said.

"Yeah I guess you're right."Yosuke said.

Kanji parked his bike and said:"y'know, I notice every time I come here, theres a lot of people around."

"Yeah if we hang out around here, I bet someone will come talk to us!"Yosuke said.

"Actually, uh... mind if I head off for a bit?"Kanji said and that confused them."since I came all the wat to Okina, uhh th-there's this arts and craft shop."

"Oh yeah there is one here, go on ahead."Yuto said.

"Thanks sempai."Kanji then runs off.

"Then... why did he come with us?"Yosuke said.

"Don't worry about it."Yu said.

"You're right! Okay let's get this plan underway."Yosuke said.

"Just look cool net to the bikes, easy enough."Yuto said.

They then waited.

Three hours later.

They guys were still waiting and were bored, then Kanji came back."sorry to make you guys wait! I couldn't decide which one to get..."then he saw they're looks."no luch huh?"

"Yup."Yuto said.

"This is so weird: I think someone's watching us from somewhere though."Yosuke said.

"That seems... unlikely."Yu said.

"Hold on, I'm sure if we hang around a little longer."Yosuke said.

"Dude, we've been here for three hours."Yuto said.

"Yes, we are not making much progress."Yugo said.

"Is it my fault?"Yu asked.

"Nah, You're fine! You're motorcyle looks cool, and you don't look so bad yourself."Yosuke said.

"You said everyguy needs a motorcycle but that thing is a scooter, does it like no matter what kind of motorcycle it is, as long as you got one?"Kanji said.

"Yeah all the ones I saw in the magazine were big motorcycles."Yosuke said.

"Yugo and Yuto sempais bikes would look better."Kanji said.

"Dude those are no way street legal."Yosuke said.

They then think of something and Kanji said:"sempai can you give me ten minutes?"that confuses them."I can keep quiet after gettin' shut out like this, I'll avenge you guys."

"This isn't a fight you know, what are you going to do to avenge us? Hit on some girls?"Yosuke asked.

"Hell yeah, how else would I fix this?"Kanji said.

"C'mon we had motorbikes and we failed, theres no way you could do better right?"Yosuke said.

"Three minutes is all I need."Yu said surprising them.

"What're you saying!?"Yosuke said.

"Even instant ramen takes five minutes to make! Now that's my sempai."Kanji said.

"Oh so this is a challenge, alright I'm in."Yuto said,

"Yeah let's make this a contest."Kanji said.

"Calm down, this is turning to something we've all got stake in."Yosuke said."I mean do you realize what you're saying? This means we're the ones that have to approach the girls."

"So, if we don't we wasted our time."Yugo said.

"Yeah, so let's do this."Kanji said.

"Alright fine."Yosuke said.

After that everyone went they're own seperate ways with the twins hanging out to see who they would meet, Yugo and Yuto looks around, Yuto then sees two girls talking together."found some."

"Are you sure?"Yugo asked.

"Hey we need to start somewhere."Yuto said and Yugo agreed on that.

They went up to them and Yuto said."hey."

"What, are you two hitting on us."the first girl said.

"Well we came just talk."Yuto said.

"So where you're from?"second girl asked.

"Far from here."Yugo said since that was true.

"Oh yeah, where, I bet you're from Inaba with those rednecks."First girl said and they start to laugh at them making the twisn angry.

"I heard that Inaba is so dead that the farm animals have taken over! four legs good, two legs bad."Second girl said.

"Let us hear you squeal country boys."First girl said.

"How about this? Shut the hell up!"Yuto said surprising them."for you're information we were born in Tokyo."

"Tokyo!"They said shocked.

"Yes Tokyo you idiots."Yugo said.

"You know you insult Inaba but from what I seen they have more class than you two, if they're the rednecks what are you the swamp people."Yuto said making them gasp.

"Yeah bye."Yugo said and they left them stunned.

"Man the nerve of those two."Yuto said.

"I know, how about we split up and find some nicer girls."Yugo said.

"Yeah you're right."Yuto said and they split up.

"Come on where's a nice girl."Yuto then stopped and sees a pretty girl with long blond hair in pigtails and blue eyes."well hello."

He then goes up to her and she notices him."what do you want?"

"Hey calm down I'm not one of those weirdos, I just came to see what's a girl like you in a place this?"Yuto said.

"Oh well I just came on vacation, so what about you?"she asked.

"Oh I came with a few friends and my brother, he's not that hard to miss he's my twin."Yuto said.

"Oh really, that's interesting ever had to skip class and put him there?"she asked.

"Yeah a lot."Yuto said and they laughed."So what's you're name?"

"Oh it's Ann, Ann Takamaki."Ann said.

"Well Ann it's really nice to meet you, my name is Yuto Narumi."Yuto gave her a big smile."say if you need a friend to talk to I could help if you give me you're number."

"Oh already asking for my number."Ann said."well okay, I only have like one."she then had a sad look but then shakes it off."nevermind, here."she then gives her number to Yuto."call me sometime, we can talk more times."

"Yeah."Yuto said.

With Yugo he was walking around and then he saw a girl with short brown hair and red eyes next to the escalator, he sees her alone so he decided to talk to her."hello."

"Oh hi there."she said.

"Sorry to disturb you but you seem to be alone."Yugo said.

"Well I'm waiting for my sister to come pick me up."she said.

"Oh, so where you're from then?"Yugo asked.

"Tokyo."she said.

"Really, hey I was born there."Yugo said surprising her.

"Whoa, that's interesting so where do you live now?"she asked.

"Inaba."Yugo said.

"Oh yeah, I heard it's pretty quiet there."she said.

"Yeah it is, my name is Yugo Narumi."Yugo said.

"Well my name is Makoto Niijima."Makoto smiled."so what brings you here in Okina?"

"Oh well you see my brother and friends came since they wanted to pick up girls and I got dragged in, they're trying to get a girls number."Yugo said.

"A girls number,"Makoto thinks about it."well I shouldn't do this but you seem like a nice guy."she then gives him her number surprising Yugo."but here, now you can tell you're friends and we can talk."

"Makoto."they then saw a woman with long ashen brown hair."who is this boy?"

"Oh nothing he was just trying to be nice seeing me all alone."Makoto said.

"Yeah don't worry, I'm just way too nice that's all."Yugo said.

"Really, then were are you from?"She asked.

"Inaba."Yugo said.

"The place where those murders are happening."She said.

"Hey it has more than just that, people die all over the world so don't judge my home."Yugo said.

"Oh sorry, but still Makoto it's time for us to go."She said.

Alright Sae."Makoto looks at Yugo."bye Yugo."she then leaves him with Sae.

Later in the afternoon the guys regrouped, Yuto anf Yugo arrived and the guys told them that Kanji got number that didn't count and Yu was a girl that had a mean boyfriend.

"So looks like that was a bust for you."Yuto said.

"So what about you guys?"Yosuke asked.

"Oh we met a girl each."Yuto said surprising them.

"Really did you get they're numbers?"Yosuke said.

"Yeah."Yugo said.

"Wow, awesome sempais."Kanji said.

"So can you call them?"Yosuke said.

"Well mine had like a strict sister."Yugo said.

"But I can call mine."Yuto said and he takes out his phone, he then calls her.

"Oh hey Yuto."Ann said surprising the guys.

"He really did it."Yosuke said.

"Hey Ann, just came to see how you were doing."Yuto said.

"Pretty good, I have to call you back later, see ya."she hangs up.

"Man you are lucky."Yosuke said.

"So what about you Yosuke Sempai?"Kanji asked and he was nervous.

"Well, nevermind Yuto and Yugo won."Yosuke said since he did meet someone that he didn't want to talk to.

"Well we won, let's go back home."Yuto said.

They then ride they're bikes back home and Yuto and Yugo went to they're home.

"Well that was interesting."Yugo said and they saw there was mail, they took the envelopes and went inside.

They went to they're room with the gadgets around them, the twins opened the letter and read them.

"Once you read the clause and circle you're choice, please place it on the second drawer of you're desk."Yuto said."what's this?"

"Who knows, maybe it's somethig big will happen."Yugo said.

"So should we pick wind up or not?"Yuto asked.

"Well put wind up."Yugo said and they circled that one, the they put them on the drawers.

"Okay so now we wait."Yuto said.

"Yes."Yugo said.

"Well I'm going to get a drink."Yuto then walks towards the door but then he trips surprising Yugo.

Then the gadgets got surprised and start to go around.

"What was that?"Yuto then saw two cases with roses on them."Cases?"

"Wait a second."Yugo checked the drawer."they're gone."

They twins then go to the cases with the gadgets around them,then they opened them with Yugo having a doll with a green dress and long hair while Yuto's had a short brown haired doll with black corset-like piece that has a set of blue ruffles down part of the back and a black hat and both had they're eyes closed.

"Dolls?"Yuto said.

"Strange."Yugo picked up his while Yuto did the same for his, then Yugo saw the key on the case."let's wind them up."

They took the keys and put them on a hole on they're back then wind them up, after they stopped they put the dolls down and waited.

Then they saw they're eyes start to move and they're bodies shake, then they glowed while standing up, then they stopped glowing and opened they're eyes to reveal green and red ones with each of them having on different sides.

They then walked up to them and the blue one bows a little."hello master."

"Yes hello."the green one said.

"Who are you?"Yuto said still surprised, he gotten used with the whole shadow thing but living dolls is different.

"I am Souseiseki."Blue one said.

"And I am Suiseiseki."green one said and she then saw the gadgets."what stange creatures."

"They are the memory gadgets so can you tell us what you are?"Yugo kneels down to Suiseiseki.

"We are the Rozen Maiden dolls."Suiseiseki said."So wha's your name?"

"I am Yugo."Yugo said.

"And I'm Yuto."Yuto said."So why are you here? the letter was clearly about you two."

"We were picked to help you by a friend of our father."Souseiseki said.

"A friend?"Yuto said.

"Yes, he told us that we wouldn't have to fight anymore instead just help you riders."Suiseiseki said shocking the twins.

"How did you know?"they said.

"He told us there are many of them, so we picked you two so we can stay together."Suiseiseki said and her sister nodded.

"Alright, well what next?"Yugo asked.

They then showed them they're rings.

"You must now kiss the ring."Souseiseki said.

They look at each other and didn't know, then Fang nodges Yugo foward saying to do it so they tried it, they kneeled in front of they're dolls and they kissed the rings, then they glowed and on they're hands appeared the same rings as them.

"Great, now were married to dolls."Yuto said.

"Don't even think about it."Suiseiseki said.

Yuto groan while Souseiseki went to his side, Yugo then picked up Suiseiseki making her a bit nervous being held like that by a human, how they are going to explain this to they're friends.

**Note:Souseiseki and Suiseiseki from Rozen maiden appeared, they were mentioned in the Decade story but now they made they're official appearance here, Makoto and Ann came being the girls that the twins met in this event in Okina.**


	11. Chapter 11 Camping trip part 1

**Chapter 11 Camping trip part 1**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

Yuto and Yugo spent some time talking with they're new friends, Souseiseki and Suiseiseki were interesting with Suiseiseki being very demanding if it wasn't for Yugo to calm her down, it seems she's soft when she's with him, Souseikeki was the most quiet one and she got along with Yuto.

The guys called they're friends to come to they're house, they waited at the front door and they heard the bell, they then opened the door and saw everyone there.

"Okay, we got you're text so what did you guys want to show us?"Yosuke asked.

"Follow us."Yuto said and they went to the living room.

"Here they are."Yugo said and they saw Souseiseki and Suiseiseki on the couch sitting together with they're eyes oepned.

"Wait, dolls?"Chie said.

"Oh they're so cute."Yukiko said.

"Uh, guys why do you own dolls?"Yosuke said.

"Oh they're clothes are so adorable."Kanji said with a blush looking at them.

Suiseiseki saw him getting too close."stay away."

Then most of them got shocked."WHAT?!"

"Huh, they're alive."Yu said.

"Seriosly, does nothing freak you out?"Yosuke said to Yu.

"Excuse my sister, my name is Souseiseki and she's Suiseiseki, we are the Rozen Maiden dolls."Souseiseki said.

"Rozen Maidens?"Kanji got confused.

"I don't think I ever heard that name before."Yukiko said.

"We were sent to them by a friend of our father to help them."Souseiseki said.

"Okay and who's this friend of your father?"Yosuke asked.

"A guy known as Zelretch."Suiseiseki said.

Yuto saw Chie hidding behind the table."Chie, come on they won't hurt you."

"How do you know they're not actually ghosts possessing dolls."Chie was shaking in fear.

"Okay, so she's scared of ghosts."Yugo said.

"Good to know."Yosuke said with a smirk.

"Chie."Yuto goes up to her."it's alright they wont hurt you."he puts a hand on her shoulder.

She looks at it and saw the ring."hey whats with the ring?"

"Oh, well we kissed they're rings and we became they're mediums."Yuto said.

"What?"Chie got up in shock.

Yukiko noticed the same one on Yugo's and Yu said:"so what can they do?"

"I have power over plants."Suiseiseki summons her watering can while her sister a pair of scissors."we can also see the soul trees of humans."

"Soul trees?"Kanji said.

"It's something that we might not need to use, I can use my scissors to fight."Souseiseki said.

"Okay, anything else?"Yukiko said.

"We fly using our cases."Suiseiseki said.

"Okay that's useful."Yosuke said.

"It seems you got you're own little friends."Yu said to the twins.

"Yeah but they're fun to have."Yuto said going next to Souseiseki.

"Okay but we need to prepare for the school camping trip, it's tomorrow."Yosuke said.

"Okay, so we need to get the food since we're on the same team."Yugo said.

"Okay so we have to go shopping."Yukiko said.

"Will you both be fine waiting here while we go?"Yugo asked Souseiseki and Suiseiseki.

"Yes."they said.

The group then went to Junes to get some shopping, Yuto and Yugo went to one side to get ingredients and Yugo said:"okay so what are we doing Ramen or Curry?"

"How about both since they mix so well."Yuto said.

"Good point."Yugo said."so what type should we go?"they then saw Yukiko and Chie shopping on the other side.

"Hey did they get what they wanted, since if were here why are they there?""Yuto asked worried.

"Oh no, Yukiko barely knows how to cook."Yugo said and he got worried too.

"Oh crap, we got stock on more."Yuto said.

Next day everyone was at the camping spot with Yugo and Yuto cooking pot, then Yuto asked:"so what do you think?"

Yugo tries it and said:"it's perfect."they then took two plates and went to a table to eat.

They then heard a scream and saw Yu and Yosuke passed out with Yukiko and Chie in shock.

"What happened?"Yuto said while they ran to them, then they saw the pot that was purple and with a bad smell."oh I get it."

"Oh hey guys."Chie said.

"We made Curry."Yukiko said.

"Don't try it, that thing is so gross."Yosuke said getting up.

Yu got up and said:"it is weird."

"That thing is so slimy and gross, don't even try mistery food x."Yosuke warned them.

"But we gave it lots of love."Chie said.

What kind of love, oh great our team doesn't have enough food."Yosuke said and he noticed the pot that Yuto and Yugo were using."hey is that your pot?"

"Oh yeah we Ramen Curry with Coconut."Yugo said.

"Please, you got have some for us."Yosuke pleaded.

"Okay, we have enough so grab a bowl and join in."Yuto said.

Everyone then sat at the table and tried it.

"Yup, this is way better, surprising that the guys here could cook way better than the girls."Yosuke said.

"Yeah, plus it's healthy."Yu said.

"Yeah we decided to go with a healthy since were going to work all day so extra energy."Yugo said.

Chie and Yukiko frown since they know they got beaten by th twins.

"Hey it's okay, theres always next time."Yuto said to make them happy.

Yosuke then felt his stomach hurt."oh man, it's still bad."

"I'll take you to get some help."Yu then takes him away.

"So how did you guys learn how to cook?"Chie asked.

"Hey when you live alone you tend to make sure we get decent dishes."Yuto said.

"Yeah I can see you're point."Chie said.

"Still mayeb you can help me Yugo."Yukiko said and he nodded.

After they ate Yuto, Yugo, Yukiko and Chie were at the woods and Chie being her ordered take out from Aika, she came and gave them the bowls.

"Hey thanks Aika."Yuto said.

"When you're done just leave the bowls."Aika said.

"Will do."Yuto said and she leaves them.

"Well good thing she can deliver anywhere."Chie said.

"Yeah, but still a little strange you're still hungry after we just ate."Yugo said.

"Hey what can I say."Chie said.

"Oh hey the guys are here,"Yuto said and they saw Yu, Youske and Kanji going up to them.

"Wow you guys got more food."Kanji said.

"Only Chie."Yosuke siad and they then sat next to each other.

Yu looks up and saw something flying towards them."what's that?"

"Huh?"they looked up and saw Souseiseki and Suiseiseki arrive next to them on they're cases.

"What, what are you two doing here?"Yuto asked.

"We got bored so we came to see this whole camping trip."Suiseiseki said and she goes to Yugo's side while her sister went to Yuto's side.

"Okay but I doubt you two are going to have any fun here."Yosuke said.

"Still it's good that you both came."Yukiko said.

"So what are you eating?"Souseiseki asked.

"Nicodon."Yuto said.

"Yeah I ordered them since Yuto and Yugo had to share they're food with us."Chie said.

"Well let's eat."Kanji said and they ate.

They saw Suiseiseki and Souseiseki trying some from Yugo and Yuto.

"Okay that's so weird, can they even eat normal food?"Yosuke said.

"Of course can, we're not just normal dolls."Suiseiseki said.

"Oh sorry."Yosuke said and then he felt a little down."hey guys me and Yu saw Naoki Konishi."

"Saki's brother."Yuto said.

"Yeah."Yosuke said.

"You guys saw Naoki."Kanji said.

"You know him?"Yugo asked.

"Yeah we used to go to classes."Kanji said surprising them."he and sister were very close to me and I heard that his classmates are ignoring him."

That made them sad and Chie asked:"is that true?"

"How should I know."Kanji said.

"Oh come on, don't you know him."Yosuke said.

"I haven't go any classes with him."Kanji then walks away.

"Uh oh."Yugo said."quick we need to hide Suiseiseki and Souseiseki."that surprises them.

Kanji then came back with Naoki."here I found the dude for ya."

"What the hell, let me go."Naoki said.

"If you want to learn more about him then just ask him those questions yourself okay."Kanji said.

"That wasn't exactly the point."Yosuke said.

"So just what do you guys want?"Naoki asked.

"Are people ignoring you in class?"Yu asked surprising them.

"Dude a little subtlety okay."Yosuke said.

"That's the first time anyone's had the nerve to ask me straight to my face."Naoki said and he smiled."it's actually kind of a nice change."

He then was next to them and said:"it's true I do feel like I'm being left out, it's like nobody knows what to say so they stare at me from a distance, I'm tired of being coddled."

"So have you been skipping school because of this?"Yu said.

"Yeah I have and not just because of that, I'm helping my family fend off the press all the time."Naoki said.

"I understand that, I had to do the same thing at our inn."Yukiko said.

"Lately our neighbors have been taking shifts coming together to help out with the press, see the tell me to live my life because that's what my sister would want and then they just start crying, it's really depressing."Naoki said.

Yu then offers him a bowl."here it's all yours if you want one."

"Hey that's nicodon from Aika, awesome that's my total total favorite."Naoki said.

"Hey that's my seconds there,"Kanji said while the twins pull him back.

"Not now."Yuto said.

"Let him have it."Yugo said.

Naoki then saw Suiseiseki and Souseiseki on Yukiko and Chie's laps and asked:"are those you're dolls?"

"Oh well."Chie was a little embarrassed since they could only hide them as they're dolls.

"Yes, we got them from a friend that delivered them to us."Yukiko said.

"Huh, they're really well made."Naoki said and he eats the bowl.

Later they went back to camp and Naoki said:"hey guys I know I said I hate you when I don't even know you, I'm sorry about that, I think that I actually had fun today, maybe we can all hang out again sometime."

"Sounds great."Yu said.

"Just say the word."Yosuke said.

"Cool thanks."Naoki said with a smile and he left.

"Okay dude."Yosuke said serious.

"Yeah I know."Yu said.

"We gotta find who's behind these murders."Yosuke said and everyone got serious.

"Right and soon."Yu said.

Later they were picking up trash while thinking about the case.

"Okay so what we know is that the murder victims were all female but they're might more than that."Yuto said.

"Yes, maybe they're going after all the people that appear on the news, Saki and Miss Yamano appeared along with Yukiko and Kanji."Yugo said.

"Yeah you guys are right."Chie said.

"So we have to be careful."Yu said

"Hey did you hear about Namatame returning to help his parents shop after being fired."Yukiko said.

"Well he was close to miss Yamano but he has a good alibi."Chie said.

Yuto then saw a glowing black stone on the ground and said:"well hello there."he picks it up.

"What did you find?"Yosuke asked.

"Some glowing stone."Yuto shows them.

"Wow, maybe theres more here."Chie said looking around.

Yugo finds a white one and takes, Yosuke then trips and falls to the ground but then he saw a purple looking one, Yukiko then found a clear stone, Kanji then found a brown one, Chie found a stone that was pink and purple and she said:"yes."then Yu found a green stone.

"Awesome so we all got one."Yosuke said.

"Let's keep them, since mayb they're more important than what we know."Yu said.

The group found strange stones that makes them wonder what they are, what could do they, find out next time.

**Note:Camping trip will be in two parts but now the group have they're own stones, Suiseiseki and Souseiseki and posing as Yukiko and Chie's dolls for now while hidding.**


	12. Chapter 12 Camping trip part 2

**Chapter 12 Camping trip part 2**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

Later at night Yugo anf Yuto were in a tent since the guys were in one but it was too small for all so the twins have one, Suiseiseki and Souseiseki were there too since it's safer, the guys were looking at the stones they found.

"You know these things can't just be a coincidence right?"Yuto said.

"Yes, these stones don't seem normal."Yugo said.

"Hey."they saw Suiseiseki out of her case."can you keep it down."

"Oh sorry, we were just wondering about the stones."Yugo said.

Souseiseki came out and said:"they are very strange."

Then they heard someone come in and they saw Yukiko and Chie.

"Hey wait what are you two doing here?"Yuto said.

"Oh well you see Kanji just burst in and fell down."Chie said.

"Yeah that's a lie."Yugo said.

"Okay looks let's say when he wakes up he isn't going to be happy."Chie said.

"I hope I don't find anyone going against the rules."they heard king Moron drunk.

"On no it's him."Yugo said.

"Quick hide under here."Yuto said.

"Hey wait."Chie said.

They went under the covers with Yuto and Chie together while Yugo and Yukiko were in one, they were all blushing, King Moron pass by they're tent then he goes away.

After that they got up and Yuto said:"that was too close."

"Yeah it was."Yukiko said and she looks at the dolls."I'm sorry if we woke you both up."

"It's okay."Souseiseki said.

"No it's not."Suiseiseki said.

"Okay sorry."Chie said."Look we can't go back so can we stay here."

"I don't know, they might say something if we get caught."Yugo said.

"Oh don't worry about it we'll get out the moment the sun goes up."Yukiko said.

"Well."Yuto and Yugo look at each other."alright."

They then made a barrier but they used the dolls cases to seperate them while the girls were on the left and the guys on the right.

"This is the girls side got it."Chie said pushing Suiseiseki case.

"Hey, I can deal with us using as a barrier but no kickig my case."Suiseiseki said and she goes back in.

"Yeah we get it, so don't hit they're cases."Yuto said.

"Well goodnight."Yukiko said.

"Goodnight."Yugo said with a smile.

"Goodnight."the dolls said.

They all slept but then the twins get a dream that was different, they woke up to see a black in they're Kamen Rider W form with the other Heisei Kamen Riders were there too and most of them were confused.

"What the other Kamen Rider."W left said.

"This is strange."W right said.

"Looks like you all came."Decade said.

"Decade what just happened?"Faiz said.

"We are finally ready to meet each other since we were waiting until all of you were strong enough to know that exist other riders in different worlds."Decade said surprising some of them."some of you knew while the others didn't."

"But why now."W said.

"We will meet again in the real world but until then I should warn some of you that theres a danger that will appear soon and that we will have to work together, so can I trust on you."Decade said.

They look at each other and they said:"yes."

"Good, we'll meet again."Decade said and they all did they're poses and the dream ended.

Later the group were next to a clif with a river at the bottom, Kanji looked tired and Yuto said:"man dude you look really tired."

"Yeah, let's say I didn't get a bit of sleep."Kanji said.

"Say why are some of you flustered?"Yu asked since the twins and the girls were bluhsing a bit.

"Oh it's nothing."Chie said.

"Well okay say how about we go swimming."Yosuke suggested.

"Wait really."Yuto said.

Yu looks at the dolls and asked."hey can you two get wet?

"Well yes but we're not going swimming."Suiseiseki said.

"Well neither are we."Chie said.

"Oh really, you got pay me a favor after messing up the curry."Yosuke aid making them worried.

"Well yeah."Chie said.

"But we didn't bring our swimsuits."Yukiko said.

"Oh yeah, well that's too bad."Chie said.

"No worries."he then pulls out two swimsuits."I have two from Junes summer line."

"Was that what you needed to get?"Yu asked.

"Oh come on dude."Yuto said.

"You are a weird one."Yugo said and the girls got worried.

Later the guys except for Kanji were wearing swimsuits with Yuto and Yugo's being the same color as they're rider forms with Yuto having purple flames and Yugo wind currents.

"Man what's taking them so long."Yosuke said.

"Hey nice swimsuits."Kanji said.

"Oh hey thanks."Yu said.

"Were here."Chie said and they saw them in they're swimsuits making the twins blush.

"Wow."Yosuke said.

"Hey don't stare at us like that."Chie said.

"Yeah, so say something or don't."Yukiko said.

"Well."Yugo said trying to find words.

Suiseiseki pouted with her sister patting her back.

"Well you girls look great."Yosuke said.

"Yeah."Yu said.

"Hey."Chie said.

"But still you look like cute litle girls, but give it a few more years."Yosuke said.

But then they pushed them both off and the landed on the water, Yukiko looks at Kanji and gasps."Kanji!"

He turns to her to see his nose was bleeding and she pushes him off too, then they look at the twins who were looking at the side.

"What about you?"Chie asked.

"I'm not going to say something since you're going to push us."Yuto said.

"You idiot."Yugo said.

Chie and Yukiko then tried to push them off but they then stepped to the side and they slipped, they then grabbed they're arms dragging the girls with them to the water, they guys were shaking but then they heard screaming and looked up making them avoid them and they landed in the water.

Yugo was holding Yukiko with her head on his chest and she was blushing.

"Man he's so lucky."Yosuke said.

"If that's lucky then what about him."Yu said pointing at the other direction, everyone looked and they got shocked, they saw Yuto and Chie kissing each other with Chie on top of him.

"WHAT!?"the rest said.

They were then seperated while they were blushing and Chie said:"you.. you pervert."

She then chases him while they were running around.

"I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it."Yuto said.

"Man, to think he would have that kind of luck."Yosuke said.

"I think that was Chie's first kiss."Yukiko said.

"Which makes the situation even worse for him."Yugo said.

Later the group went back home with Yuto and Chie having a very akward vibe between them, they were then back to the tv world with Teddie seeing W and Unicorn looking to the sides.

"Hey what's wrong?"he asked.

"Let's say they're not in the best mood now."Nazca said.

"Well let's go."W right said and they went foward.

They arrived at the city and saw many shadows coming towards them, they then attacked each of them with the riders ushing either they're weapons or fists, then they summoned they're cards."persona."they personas appeared and they attacked the shadows.

They saw many more of them coming towards them making them get ready but then the stones they found glowed and flew out surprising them.

"Hey what are those'"Teddie said.

From the twins came Clear wing Synchro Dragon and Dark Rebellion XYZ dragon, Bird's glowed and from it came Windwitch Winter Bell, Unicorn's glowed and from it came Lunalight Cat Dancer spinning around, Violence glowed and from it came the brown version of Black Tyranno, Nazca's glowed and it became Blade Armor Ninja with it's swords out and Weather's glowed and from it came a bolt of lightning revealing Thunder Dragon roaring.

"Wow."They all said.

"What are they, these aren't personas."Teddie said.

"Well whatever they are they're here to help."W left said.

Clear wing then shoots a beam at them while Dark Rebellion shot many chains tying them up, Thunder Dragon shot lightning, Cat Dancer slices many of them while dancing around, Winter Bell shot a ice beam freezing them, Black Tyranno hits them away with its tail, Armor Ninja appears around slicing at them.

"Wow they're strong."Unicorn said.

"Well how about we help out."Weather said.

They then helped they're summons, Nazca, Jiraiya and Armor Ninja stood next to each other and start to slash at the shadows at high speed and they vanished, Tomoe hits many of them to the air while Unicorn and Cat Dancer appear at they're sides hitting them, Weather, Izanagi and Thunder Dragon shot a big thunder attack at a group and it destroyed them, Violence and Take-Mikazuchi punch at a group together and punched them to the air and Tyranno stomps on them, Bird and Konohana Sakuya fly into the air while Winter Bell shots a blizzard that freeze many of them and they shot a rain of fire destroyed them.

"Now our turn."W said and they jumped to the air.

**JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

He gets covered in a tornado while Dark Rebellion binds the last group in chains, then Clear shoots the riders towards them with a beam and they hit the group causing all of them to explode.

Then the riders regrouped with all the personas and Summons at they're side.

"Alright."Violence flexes his arms.

"Yeah that was awesome."Nazca said.

"Where did they come from?"they looked back to see the twin dolls.

"Hey who are they?"Teddie asked.

"Oh Teddie meet Suiseiseki and Souseiseki."W right said.

"Well bear to meet you."Teddie bows to them.

"Yeah."Suiseiseki looks at him with a odd look.

"So what are you supposed to be?"Teddie asked.

"We are dolls."Souseiseki said.

"Oh really."Teddie got surprised.

Then a shadow comes towards them but then Souseiseki takes out a pair of scissors and cuts it in half.

"Wow did you see that?"Unicorn got surprised.

"Yeah, it seems they're good."Weather said.

"We told you we can fight too."Suiseiseki said.

"Well this day was helpful so let's head back."W left said and they nodded.

They went back home with the summons going back to being stones and they wonder what could have be sending them, but they kept that for later since they have a case to solve.

**Note:Camping is over and the twins got the dream of meeting the other riders, the summons are now revealed and they will help out when they're needed to work with the personas like how it just happened, now theres a lot that are asking if Yosuke will get a girlfriend well maybe like someone rom another show like Casey from my tmnt story.**


	13. Chapter 13 Protect what you love

**Chapter 13 Protect what you love**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

Later Yuto and Chie have been going out like usual but they were still tense after the camping trip, he was now at his locker after classes were done then he saw Kou go up to him.

"Hey Narumi."Kou said.

"Oh hey Kou."Yuto said.

"Say I hear that you and Ai have been hanging out a lot."Kou said.

"Yeah she likes to have me around when she needs me."Yuto said.

"Yeah she always like to skip class."Kou said.

Then they saw a bunch of guys near them.

"Hey are you talking about Ai?"one said.

"I hear that she likes to be this really upstuck girl."second said.

"Yeah I hear she likes to stuff her bra to get the guys attention all to herself."first one said.

"Yeah but did you see her hips."third one said.

"Yeah and the way her body is."first one said.

Yuto got mad and said."Quiet!"that surprises them."enough with that."

"Yeah guys, leave her alone."Kou said.

"Oh okay, oh man I'm going to be late."one of them said and they ran outside.

"Sorry about that I know how close you are, they're not that bad all the time."Kou said and he leaves.

Yuto sighs and looks to his locker."why do guys like those act so mean to a girl."then he saw Ai come out from the other side."Ai... did you hear that?"

"They were shouting."Ai then looks at him."I'm not like that, but thanks."she blushes a bit and walks away.

Next day Yuto and Ai were at the roof and she wanted to talk to him.

"So what did you bring me here?"Yuto asked.

"First I wanted to say thank you."Ai said.

"Oh your welcome is it because of what happened yesterday."Yuto said.

"Yes, also I haven't been able to sleep well and my heart is beating."Ai said.

"Oh, then your in love."Yuto said.

"Yeah and I think it's Kou so could you do me a favor and ask him what girl he likes."Ai said surprising Yuto.

Yuto and Kou were in the bathroom washing they're hands and Yuto looks around."hey Kou."

"Yeah."he looks at him.

"I got curious do you have anyone you like?"Yuto said.

"What?"Kou got surprised.

"Come on."Yuto elbows him."I know you like someone dude plus were all alone here."

"Okay fine, I do."he blushes a bit."it's Chi-Chie."

That stops Yuto's mind."say what?"

"It's Chie okay, but don't tell anyone about this."he then turns around with his back facing Yuto."man I'm always jealous that you get to sit next to her in class."what he does know is that Yuto is angry with him doig gestures of either wanting to punch him and strangle him, Kou then turns around and Yuto put on a forced smile."so keep this a secret between us."Kou then runs off.

"Why that son of a gun."Yuto grunts, then he heard a sound at the door and he runs to see Ai running upstairs."oh no."he then chases after her.

He then was holding from trying to jump off the roof."I'm going to kill myself."

"No, come on it's not worth it."Yuto said.

"All my life."Ai then starts to cry."I tried to act like the perfect girl, always trying to be pretty."

Yuto looks at her and asked."what happened to you?"

They were not sitting together and she told him:"when I was younger I was really fat, everyone used to call me Piggy-Hara, I was once in love with a boy rejected me saying that I would infect him with germs."Yuto felt bad for her."when I moved her I decided to go on a diet and see all those magazines to help me be a pretty girl but now I hear that Chie gets the attention of the boy I like and even you, I saw how you reacted."

Yuto sighs and said:"look I know this can be bad but you can't just let a bunch of bullies take you down, in fact my heart's kind confusing now."she looks at him."I know I love Chie but something in it tells me theres something more that I don't know, I know what you feel in a way since bullies back home always called me and my brother the freaky twins all because we almost look the same, but we didn't that get to us in fact one tried to attack us and we fought him together beating him up. he thought he could just beat us up but forgetting it was two against one."

"I see."Ai said.

"Yeah, so what if Kou doesn't like you theres still other people and I think your pretty in the inside."he then gives her a smile and she smiles back.

"Thanks Yuto."Ai said.

Yugo was in the drama club and he saw Yumi having troubles, then they stopped and the president said:"I know it's a bit early we're at a good place to stop, why don't we call it a day?"

"The bell hasn't rung yet!"Yumi said."You want to quit early? You're slacking off! You need to take this seriously!"

"Yumi, maybe you've been working too hard..."Vice president said.

"I feel like I'm the only one that cares about this club! Stop holding us back."Yumi said.

"Yumi!"Yugo said stopping her.

"Okay I think we should go."a member said and they left, leaving them alone.

"Was I wrong when I said that?"Yumi said.

Yugo thinks and said:"well no."

"Y-Yeah I'm just doing my best."Yumi said."I'll keep practicing at the riverbank or somewhere,a anywhere but at home."

"I can help."Yugo said.

"No... but thanks."Yumi then smiled."theres nobody at my house, mom's been going to the hospital after work, to see him."she gets sad."when I'm by myself at home, I can't stop thinking about all that stuff, all the stuff that happend."she then turns to him."looks just forget what I said.

"I can't forget."Yugo said surprising her.

"That's mean! Can't you be a little nicer to a girl?"Yumi said and she cheers up a bit."I have my acting, that's how I can keep going, no matter what happens, I will go on."

Yugo smiles at her determination.

"You know Yugo, you're a nice guy and I'm glad that you are with me here since I would have been in the dump."Yumi said.

Later Yuto was with Chie and he was still nervous with her, those guys that have been taking money from others have appeared and Chie tried to fight them but Yugo had to stop her which made her a bit but she didn't want him to be in it.

They then saw the same thugs in a alley surrounding a little kid.

"Those guys again."Chie said angry and she goes to face them.

"Chie wait."Yuto follows her.

They then saw her and the leader said:"you again."

The kid looks at them and said:"please help me."

"You guys never learn do you."Chie said.

"Oh yeah Chie."the leader said,

"How how do you know my name?"Chie said surprised.

"The guy saved told us about you and your precious Yukiko, so if you don't want her to get hurt you better stay awat."the leader grins.

Chie was worried and Yuto looks at the kid who was crying."oh yeah."they then look at him."brave words coming from a coward."

"Yuto!"Chie got surprised.

"What did you call me?!"leader got angry.

"You heard me, you like to gang up on others and now you threaten to hurt a innocent girl, your a weakling that can't fight his own battles."Yuto said.

"Why you."the leader tries to punch but Yuto dodges his punch and knees him in the gut.

"Boss."his two goons said surprised to see that.

He then holds his gut and glares at Yuto, he then takes out a pocket knife."that's it, you're going to get it."he then tries to stab Yuto but he grabs his arms and twists it making him scream.

"What's wrong, weren't you going to stab me."Yuto then points the knife a the guy."like this?"he then stabs him in the cheek making him scream and they got shocked.

He then falls down dropping his knife."your going to pay for that."

"How, I didn't touch the knife, theres witness here that saw what you tried to do so if you tell anyone what happened it will be you in jail."Yuto said shocking the guy.

"I'm out of here."the goons ran away.

"Where are you running?!"the leader said he then sees Yuto glaring at him."please forgive me!"

"How about this go away and if ever see you try to harm my friends or anyone here in this city I will come after you!"Yuto said and he then runs away, Yuto looks at the kid."hey your safe now, you can go back to your mother."

"Thank you mister."he then runs off.

"You jerk."Chie said and he looks at her."why did you do that, you could have gotten yourself hurt if he stabbed you."she then pounds his chest."I was the one that should have saved them, the kid, Yukiko and you."she then stops and Yuto was surprised a bit."yeah I might be a little flaky and maybe you don't need protecting but I jsut wanted to be at your side, I want to..."she was nervous.

Yuto smiles and asked."will you be my girlfriend?"that surprises her.

"Really, are you sure?"Chie asked with a blush and she nodded, she then hugs him and he hugs her back.

With Yugo he was with Yukiko at the shrine together and Yukiko was a little happy being there with Yugo, he heard how the news has been trying to pressure her to do a special on the inn.

"You know with how we keep spending time with each other I have been getting really good in cooking."Yukiko said.

"Yeah."Yugo said.

"There you are Yukiko."they then sees a woman wearing a kimono."

"Kasai what's wrong?"Yukiko asked.

"That tv crew came, but don't go to the inn."Kasai said.

"What?"Yugo got surprised.

"I think they're looking for you, so it's better you stay put here."Kasai said.

"There you are."they then saw the reporter come towards them with his crew."no use hidding future manager of the cursed inn."

"Cursed inn!"Yukiko got shocked.

"We know all about that murders case, where miss Yamano stayed at your place right?"he said."and you guys have been hurting what with the drop of visitors so I have a little idea."he then grins.

Yugo didn't like that look so he had something planned the moment they appeared.

"I was thinking the future manager renovates the cursed inn."he said."that will get attention and if you let us film a bathing scene, you know lifting the futon."he then has a perverted grin.

"How about you shut up."Yugo said surprising them.

"Yugo!"Yukiko said.

"What was that you brat."The reporter said.

"You said you want to help her but I can only see you just want to exploit Yuki for some fan service for perverts, I know she loves that Inn and I know she won't let you parasites destroy it's image."Yugo said.

Yukiko was amazed and got determined."that's right, we will not be doing that in fact I want you to stay away from the Inn."

"Why, once I tell everyone about the curse you will suffer."he said angry.

Yugo smirks and said:"really."he then lifts up his phone and shows them a recording."you like tv and being the center of attentions so I was recording this."that shocks him."so I unless you want to be out of a job when this goes viral you better stay away from her."

He then backs away and runs with his crew following him.

Kasai was stunned but then smiled."well Yukiko I should leave you both alone."she then walks away.

Yukiko looks at Yugo and said:"Yugo you called me Yuki."

"Oh that, oh well."Yugo blushes a bit.

"Also your right I do love the Inn, I just didn't like being forced it upon me, but you know what, no more I will run it my own way."Yukiko smiles and he smiled back."but theres something I must know, why did you always help me?"

"Well, I like you." Yugo admitted making her blush.

"You... like... me?"she said."well, I think the same way too."she smiles."I think my heart is going to explode."

"Yeah me too."Yugo said.

"Say can you stay here bit more with me."Yukiko said and he nodded, she then goes up to him, she then kisses him making him surprised.

Later at home the dolls saw the twins smiling and they were exited."yes yes."

"Let me guess you finally told them."Suiseiseki said.

"Yeah but don't worry I won't ignore you since your still my friend."Yugo said picking her up and she smiles.

"Good for you."Souseiseki said to Yuto.

"Thanks, I waited for this for along time."Yugo said.

Next day Yu, Yosuke and Kanji were walking towards school and Yosuke said:"dudes did any of you saw Yugo and Yuto?"

"No, not really."Kanji said.

Yu looks back and got surprised."guys look."

They looked back and got shocked."what?!"

They saw the twins holding arms with Chie and Yukiko, the students were all surprised to see that since they were smiling at each other.

Kou saw that and said:"no way."he then got depressed.

"You gotta be kidding me, they're dating now, Yugo even got Yukiko to like him."Yosuke said.

"Well they are really lucky."Kanji said.

"Yeah, I'm happy for them."Yu smiled.

Marie watches them and said:"so is that what love is, I wonder if it can only be for one."

**Note:Yuto and Chie are together along with Yukiko and Yugo, they are now official, that kiss that Chie and Yuto had really sparked it and now they're official along with Yugo protecting Yukiko.**


	14. Chapter 14 Are you afraid?

**Chapter 14 Are you afraid?**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

Yuto and Yugo were at they're house checking for anything in they're base, Yugo was checking the gadgets and Yuto was checking a tv there.

"Okay well theres nothing yet."Yuto said.

"Well that's good."Yugo said."but what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Well the guys said theres this place we should check out."Yuto said.

"I wonder what it is."Yugo said.

Next day the group was together and they were walking down the streets.

"Okay so what's the big idea you had for us to go Yosuke?"Chie asked.

"Oh you'll see."he was smirking.

"I wonder what he got planned."Kanji said.

"I just hope it isn't like what happened at the camping trip."Yukiko said.

"Yosuke if it's the same thing I'll pound you."Chie said.

"Where here."Yosuke said and she looks to her right only yo be shocked.

"Huh, a haunted a house."Yu said and they saw a creepy looking place with ghosts on it.

"Your kidding me."Chie said.

"I thought it would be interesting to see which of us is more brave."Yosuke said and he looks at Chie who was shaking."what your not scared are you?"

"What, no."she said.

"Okay then let's go."Yosuke said and she got worried.

Yuto then holds her hand and said:"don't worry I'll be with you."that made her smile.

They went inside and it was a dark, Chie was shaking while holding on top Yuto, they then went foward and saw three corridors.

"Well looks like we will have to split up."Yosuke said.

"Alright, I'll go take one."Kanji then runs foward to the right.

"Hey wait, that blockhead, okay looks like it's me and Yu going where he went."Yosuke said.

"Sounds good."Yu said.

"I would like to go with Yugo."Yukiko said.

"Yeah yeah, we know, he's your boyfriend."Yosuke said.

"Then that leaves me with Chie."Yuto said.

"Well good luck."Yosuke said.

They went to different ones and Chie was holding on to Yuto while shaking, then a wall opened and came a robot vampire."bleh."

She then screams and jumps to Yuto's arms."it's okay, it's a robot."he then knocks on his head before it went back in.

Yugo and Yukiko walk foward and then the wall opened to make a ghost come out."boo."

Yukiko then laughs and said."Yugo look how cheap it is."

"I know right, they could have made it better."Yugo said.

Chie and Yuto continued and then they floor starts to move and the walls open to reveal a circle on the floor, then it rotates them while Chie screams again."stop this thing."Yuto looks around and sees a wall open to reveal a exit.

"Hold on."Yuto said and they jumped to it while it closes behind them.

They were now in a dark room and she was still scared, Yuto looks around and then the room turned red."What now?"he then looks back to see a pale woman that was fat, she has this creepy smile and was walking towards them."we need to go."he then drags Chie with him.

The guys were walking together down a hall then they heard a sound, they looked back and saw a scarecrow that was crooked.

"A scarecrow?"Yosuke said.

"What's that doing here?"Kanji said.

Yu looks at it and then it twitches."guys run."they then ran away while it starts to chase after them.

Yugo and Yukiko were still waking and they heard."Wheres my toe?"they looked back and saw a zombie looking guy missing a big toe.

"Oh no."Yugo said and he pushes Yukiko foward while it chases after them.

Then the entire group met up at the other side and Yosuke said."did you guys saw that?"

"What the big lady going after us."Yuto said.

"This place is cursed."Chie said.

"What no the scarecrow."Yosuke said.

"Scarecrow? We saw a zombie looking guy."Yugo said.

They then saw the three monsters going towards them, then a heads falls from the ceiling and looks at them."Me tie dough-ty walker"then it's body parts came down coming together and he was the Jangly man.

"Real monsters."Yu said and they went towards them.

Pale Woman then grabs Yuto and tries to absorb him but then the Gadgets appeared hitting her back along with the monsters.

"Guys, use your drivers."Yuto said and they all took them out along with they're memories, Yuto and Yugo used the lost ones.

**CYCLONE, JOKER, WEATHER, NAZCA, BIRD, VIOLENCE!**

"Henshin."they then put them on the drivers.

**CYCLONE, JOKER, WEATHER, NAZCA, BIRD, VIOLENCE!**

They all transformed and charged at them, the Violnce, Nazca and Weather fought the scarecrow hitting him back while they dodged his pitchfork, then they hit him away with they're weapons, Bird fights off the zombie hitting him with her fans slicing his arms off.

"Now you lost more than your toe."Bird said.

Cyclone punches and kicks the Jangly man making him get angry, Jangly man then jumps at him but he dodges and hits him with a wind punch, Joker punches and kicks the lady in the face making her sad then he uses Stag phone with the heat memory.

**HEAT MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

It then hits her away, Cyclone uses the bat with Luna.

**LUNA MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Then it shoots flashes of light blinding them, Chie was in the corner scared then something pulls her in, then all the riders put they're memories on the slots.

**CYCLONE, JOKER, WEATHER, NAZCA, BIRD, VIOLENCE MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

They then jumped to the air and did rider kicks hitting them and the monsters explode.

They then landed and saw Chie was gone.

"Chie."Joker calls out and sees the portal."no!"he then runs foward.

"Bro wait."Cyclone chases after him and they went in.

Chie opens her eyes and saw she was in like a old mansion, she looks around scared and heard a voice."where is she?"

She then runs into a room, but then she saw a old woman."Sarah, she's here."

Chie then runs foward and runs around the house, she goes into a dinning room and sees a african american little girl in front of her, she points at the table making Chie go hide bellow it.

She hears voice on the other side and then the table gets knocked over to see a woman and man."there you are."they then dragged her away.

"You have caused us enough trouble Sarah."the woman said.

"I'm not Sarah."Chie said.

"You don't deserve the light."woman said and they went towards a basement with the door opened.

"No!"Chie then kicks her away along with the man.

"How dare you."she said only for Chie to knock her back.

"How dare you strike your parents."the man said only for Chie kick him away.

"I am not your daughter, my name is Chie Satonaka."Chie said.

Outside The brothers were running around the woods and they heard a scream, they went towards it and saw two twins, who were blondes who were wearing red cheerleader outfits, one has a mole to tell them appart.

They screamed and Joker said."hey calm down, who are you?"

"I'm Amy."the one with the mole said.

"And I'm Sammy."she said.

"Okay, we're Joker and Cyclone, what are you two doing here?"Joker asked.

"We were running away after our home was destroyed but then we got sent to this scary place."Amy said.

The brothers looked at each other and Cyclone said:"they must be from another world, like what Decade said."

"Well then we need to find our friend and we can help you."Joker said while the brothers offered they're hands and they took them.

Chie was at the mansion and sees the place turning dark."my stories, they changed."then she saw a ghost woman appear.

"So your Sarah."Chie said.

"How, my story ended with me dying in that basement, I should take your life, even your friends changed them."Sarah said.

"What your parents did was they're fault, but you have no right to do it to others."Chie then saw her card appeared surprising her, she then got determined."come Tomoe."she kicks it and her persona came out shocking Sarah then she got kicked away."I won't run away, not anymore."Then she takes out her driver while her persona was glowing and she takes out her memory.

**UNICORN!**

"Henshin."she puts in the driver.

**UNICORN!**

Then she transforms into Kamen Rider Unicorn then her persona changed, she then became Suzuka Gongen."let's go Suzuka Gongen."then a light appeared in front of her and she grabs it to reveal the Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter and she puts her memory on it.

**UNICORN! UPGRADE!**

She then inserts it back in the driver.

**PEGASUS!**

Then she changes with her suit turning white and getting green armor, then she gets two wings on her back."I will not be scared by someone like you, ever."

Joker runs foward and swaps the driver for the Accel one and he puts the memory in it.

**ACCEL!**

Then he transforms into Accel, he changes into the bike mode and runs through the door, Accel lands next to Unicorn and transforms to his normal mode.

"Yuto."Unicorn said.

"Glad to see your safe, now let's take her down, Pollux."he then summons his persona making him stand next to Suzuka and they look at each other before she jumps to his bike holding him.

Sarah then screams making the house attack them with sharp wooden spears and they dodged them with Accel seeing her being wait too fast."Let's try a game of speed."he then takes out trial.

**TRIAL!**

He then inserts it on the driver and rotates the lever.

**TRIAL!**

Then light started and the green one light up and he then changes into Accel trial surprising Unicorn.

Sarah did the same trick with him doding all of her attacks with ease."that's impossible."she then screams and becomes a fusion of all her monsters with her being on the top.

"I won't let you."Unicorn then flies towards her and kicks her many times while she tries to slash at her, Accel then charges at her and slashes Sarah with the blade, then the two personas came and Suzuka spins her spear while Pollux covers it with fire, then they charge at her like a bullet and slash her.

Unicorn then puts her memory on the slot.

**UNICORN MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

She then does a flying rider kick hitting her to a wall.

Trial then takes out the memory and presses the stop watch, he then throws it up and charges at Sarah while it counts up, he then starts to kick her many times with Unicorn amazed seeing how fast he's kicking her."that's so cool."he then makes the symbol and turns around grabbing the memory.

**TRIAL MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"9.8 seconds, that is the time until your despair."Accel said and she then explodes.

They then saw her appear more normal and she smiles."looks like you can change the story for your happy ending."she then glows and vanishes.

Then the world starts to shake and they were back at the haunted house.

"Guys your back."Nazca said.

"Wow, cool form."Violence said to Accel.

"Thanks."he said.

"And Chie, your got a new one too."Bird said.

"Yeah, it's kinda cool."Unicorn said.

They then saw Amy and Sammy and Weather said."and they are?"

"They were trapped in that world before we brought them back it seems they don't have a place to stay."Cyclone said.

"Well were are we going to stay now?"Amy said.

They then canceled they're forms and Amy and Sammy got surprised seeing the other twins.

"Well we have a house with extra rooms."Yugo said.

"That would be nice of you."Sammy said.

"Yeah."Amy then pushes her to the side.

"I guess this means your not afraid anymore."Yu said to Chie.

"Oh yeah."Chie said but then a skeleton hand lands on her shoulder and that made her scream running away.

Yosuke was smirking holding it.

"Not cool."Yuto said.

Later the twins brough the girls to they're house and Amy said:"this is where you live?"

"Yeah, it's a japanese house, what did you expect."Yuto said.

"It's nice."Sammy said.

"Who are they?"they saw Suiseiseki and she made Amy scream running up stairs.

"Sorry for my sister."Souseiseki goes to her side.

"It's okay."Sammy said with a smile since Amy got what she deserved.

They had them in the guest rooms they had until they know what to do with them, they didn't care if they knew they're secret since they have they're own from being of another world.

**Note:Halloween chapter of W is here and Chie got a new super form, the monsters are from Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark the movie, no blood or anything and they got beaten without any problem, Amy and Sammy are from Total Drama and it was hinted at the Decade chapter they made a cameo.**


	15. Chapter 15 Good Twins, Bad Twins

**Chapter 15 Good Twins, Bad Twins**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

Yuto and Yugo got up and were preparing to go out, they then saw Amy come out of her room."hey where are you two guys going?"

"Were going out to buy food for the house."Yuto said.

"Oh would like some company?"Amy offered.

"Well yeah."Yuto said.

"Great."she then goes back in and pushes Sammy out."Go with them and get me some food! And don't be all lazy like you were when you were born."

Yuto glares at her and said:"Hey Yugo can you take Sammy with you."

"Okay, what about you?"Yugo asked.

"I'm going out for a walk."he then goes in and brings her out.

"Hey."Amy said.

"What just happened?"Sammy asked.

"Well, we will have to see later."Yugo said.

Souseiseki and Suiseiseki saw them leave and Suiseiseki said:"well looks like he wants to give her a piece of his mind."Souseiseki nodded.

Yugo and Sammy were walking around the store picking out anything from the list Yugo had, Sammy takes out a jar and puts it i the basket.

"Sammy, why do you let her run over you?"Yugo asked.

"Oh, she never treats me that well."Sammy said.

"Then do something about it!"Yugo said.

"How can I? She's everyone's favorite. She's the pretty one."Sammy said.

"You're indentical twins! Like me and Yuto."Yugo points at himself."You're both the pretty one!"

"Really?"She blushes a bit.

"Yes, like that whole favorite thing doesn't matter anymore, your not in your world."Yugo whispers to her.

She thinks about it and said:"yeah your right."

"Yeah."Yugo said.

"Hey Yugo."they then saw Yosuke and Yu."I see you came with Sammy."

"Yeah, she wanted to help."Yugo said.

"Well let's leave you two alone."Yu said.

"Hey, can we hang out sometimes?"Sammy asked.

"Sure."Yu said.

"Yeah, we don't mind."Yosuke smiles.

That made her happy to have real friends.

At the riverbank Yuto was there with Amy and she said:"okay what's the big idea to dragging me here!"

"We came because I was tired of you treating your sister like garbage."Yuto said with a glare."everytime, you either insult her or make her do your stuff."

"So, I'm the pretty one and the smartest one, she's just a mess."Amy said.

"You both looks the same, you just a mole on your face, and let me tell you something guys get turned off by that."Yuto said making her gasp holding her face."so yeah if you have a flaw then your sister is the pretty one."

"Why you?"She tries to punch him but he grabbed her fist and she got scared.

"Enough!"He yells at her face."you don't have anyone else, no friends, no family, in fact Sammy is your family, your last family, but looks even after yous suffered so much loss you tried the same thing thinking it's all the same, if you lose her than you are nothing."

"But your my friend."Amy tries to lie to herself.

"I am trying to be nice, you see I'm not the guy that just leaves someone in need, you see all I have is my brother, and just seeing you it's like seeing a evil version of me that would have treated my brother like trash."Yuto said.

She then looks down in shame while he shakes his head."make your choice, it's either be the way you are and go on your life and try to risk with nothing to help or try to be a actual sister."

She then puts her hands on her face to cry and Yuto got surprised by that reeaction."okay I didn't expect that."

"Your right, I'm a horrible sister."she ketp crying and he goes up to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's not too late to change."Yuto said.

Later Yuto and Yugo were at Junes sitting at a table outside, they then saw Yugo and Sammy coming towards them.

"Oh hey."Amy said.

"Hey."Sammy glares at her."Amy I have something to tell you."

"I'm sorry."Amy said making her stop and Yugo was surprised.

"What?"Sammy said.

"Sammy, I'm sorry for everything I did to you, your my only family so I should treat you better."Amy said looking down.

Sammy got surprised and said:"I never thought I would hear those words from you."

"Yeah, I think I should be thinking more about what about us as a family than myself now."Amy said and that made Sammy hug her surprising Amy, she then smiles and hugs her back.

the brothers smiled seeing that and they saw another set of twins walk past them, they have orange hair and blue eyes and appear to be of the same height, they also wear the same unifrom from they're school.

"That's strange I never seen those two before."Yugo said.

"Yeah, who are they?"Yuto said.

Marie walks towards Junes and she passes by the two twin girls, they looked at each other and sensed something about the other, they then kept going and Marie goes up to Yugo."hey Yugo."

"Hey Marie."Yugo smiles.

She then looks at Amy and Sammy."so are they your friends?"

"Oh yeah, these are Amy and Sammy, they're new in town."Yugo said.

"Oh okay."Marie said but he turns back to see the other twins.

"Did you feel that Yuzuru?"one of them asked.

"Yes, she's not human Kaguya."Yuzuru said.

The brothers took Amy and Sammy back home but they wonder about those other girls since they never seen them before in school.

**Note:a little short but it was only a quick one to show off a little of Amy and Sammy becoming nice together, now to answer a review:"Guest-krw-11 no spoilers."**


	16. Chapter 16 No One Sees the Real Me

**Chapter 16 No One Sees the Real Me**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

Yuto and Yugo were having dinner with Amy, Sammy, Souseiseki and Suiseiseki, they were eating at the table while watching tv.

Sammy looks at the tv to see the idol Rise or Risette as she is known."wait isn't that Risette."

"What that idol."Amy said.

"It says she's quiting."Souseiseki said.

"Maybe she got tired of the stress."Yugo said.

"Well that's fame for you."Yuto said.

"Tell me about it, I was tired of people asking me about what was it like in Total Drama when I was shot out of a cannon."Amy said.

"Damn."Yuto said.

Next day Yugo and Yuto were at Junes with the group talking about Rise.

"Your serious Yukiko?! You know Rise's family?"Yosuke said.

"Well the mentioned a traditional tofu shop and I'm pretty sure it's Marukyu, we have their tofu at the Inn."Yukiko said.

"Do you eat it?"Yugo said.

"Sometimes."Yukiko said.

"That place, so if we were to go there to buy for some tofu then we could see Rise."Yosuke said.

"Settle down!"Chie said.

"Yes, we have important things to do."Yuto said.

"Yeah but, if all the cases have been people on tv then maybe she could be next."Yu said.

"Good point."Yugo said.

"Yeah but she has been on tv a lot, why would know be any different?"Yosuke said.

"Because she came back you idiot, now it's the perfect time."Yuto said.

"Plus we have to look out for her since she's now the talk of the town."Chie said.

"Okay that fits all the stuff which means."Yosuke said.

"She's next."Yugo said.

"Oh I get it."Kanji said.

"There has to be a reason for this."Yu said.

"Maybe he hates our guts, I know a lot hate me what about you Yukiko?"Kanji said.

"Never."she said surprising them.

"That is true."Yugo puts his hand on her cheeks."she's too cute for that."

"Oh stop."Yukiko said with a smile.

"Then it has to be something else."Yuto said.

"Let's see if she appears on the midnight channel."Yu said.

Later Yuto and Yugo went walking back home but then they saw something run past them, they then run towards it and saw it go towards the bottom of the bridge.

"Let's go."Yuto said and they went down.

They look around and then a monster jumps behind them, it was Tooltron and he said:"ha, now your riders are going to die."he then uses a blaster to shoot at them.

"Let's go Yugo."Yuto and Yugo put they're drivers and take out they're memories.

**CYCLONE, JOKER!**

"Henshin."they then put them on the drivers.

**CYCLONE, JOKER!**

They became Kamen Rider W."Now, count up your sins."

They charged at it while punching and kicking Tooltron, it then hits them back with a wrench and W right said:"Yuto use a different memory."

"Right."W left said and they used two different memories.

**LUNA, TRIGGER!**

They then changed forms and used the magnum to shoot at it, they blasted against each other while W dodges the blasts, then he jumps over and shoots at Tooltron sending him against the wall.

"Now let's finish this."they then inserts the memory on the magnum.

**TRIGGER MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

They then charged up and point at him."Trigger Full Burst!"they shot many blasts that went to Tooltron and hit him.

"You'll pay for this riders."Tooltron said before he exploded.

They heard sirens and W left said."oh no, let's get out of here."they picked up Yugo's body and ran back home before the police came.

**Next day**

They were at school in class and Yosuke said:"that was her."

"Are you sure about that?"Chie asked.

"Come on I'm sure, with those hips and that sweet rack, and those legs that go on forever."then he stops when he saw Chie's legs.

"Hey got a problem with my girls legs."Yuto said.

"What, no, none at all."Yosuke said nervous.

"Say guys didn't you saw you wanted something to tell us?"Kanji asked.

"Yes, we were attacked by one of those monsters."Yugo said surprising them.

"Wait seriously."Yosuke said.

"There here now."Yu said.

"So they're not appart of the tv."Chie said.

"That's dangerous, not only theres a killer but now monsters are starting to appear."Yukiko said.

"So are you guys going to check at that tofu shop?"Kanji said and they nodded."then I'll go too."

"Okay but me and Yukiko need to do something first so we'll catch up to you guys later."Chie said.

"Me and Yugo need to check on something, since we need to check if you know what might be around."Yuto said.

"Yeah good point."Yosuke said.

Yuto and Yugo walked around the city, they spent a while together and Yuto said:"okay none of those freaks here."

"Still it's strange who could have been sending them."Yugo said and he then looks to his right to see the other brothers they saw that messed with Kanji and Naoto, they looked at them, both brother stare at each other before they walked away.

"Those two again."Yuto said and he knows theres something off about them.

Next day the group was watching Rise as she walks away wearing a hat to hide herself.

"Okay so now were following her like stalkers."Yugo said.

"Come on man, we don't want her to see us."Yosuke said.

"All that makes you is the suspect."Chie said.

"Are you the killer?"Yu asked Yosuke said.

"Come on man."Yosuke said.

They went to a car and they wait behind it.

"Okay so we just have to lay low and."Yuto then saw Aika appear with food."oh foods here."

"Wait you guys ordered stuff."Yosuke said.

"Yeah."Yugo said.

"Thanks Aika."Yuto said and she blushes a bit.

"Oh your welcome."Aika said.

"Huh?"Chie got surprised at that reaction.

"Hey there."they saw Adachi with a meal of his own.

"Wait you ordered too."Yuto said.

"Yeah."Adachi said.

"Man eating with a cop ruins it for me."Kanji said.

Yu then sees her moving."she's on the move."

Yuto then saw a guy with a backpack and headband."hey who's that guy?"

"It's him, get him!"Kanji said and they charged at him.

The guy got scared and runs away, Rise saw them pass by her and Yuto said:"Excuse us."

"Sorry."Yugo said.

Kanji then tackles him to the ground."gotcha."

"Please don't hurt me, I'm just a regular Rise fan."he said.

"Theres nothing regular about murder jackass."Kanji said.

"Murder, but I didn't kill anyone."he said.

Adachi then comes and cufs him."your going to the station, I always wanted to say that."

He then gets taken away and Kanji said:"so is it over."

"Yeah we did it."Chie said.

"Say could I have been gotten capture by a guy like that?"Kanji said.

"No, we got a fake."Yugo said.

"Oh come on."Chie said.

In the afternoon Yuto and Yugo walk around the city and Yuto said:"of all the guys we could have got, we captured a stupid fan."

"Now what?"Yugo said.

"Just back tot eh drawing board."Yuto said and he looks at the river."dude look."Yugo then saw Yu with Rise at the river sitting together.

"Huh, looks like he likes her."Yugo said.

"Good for him, I knew Yu would be one of the guys in the group to get a girlfriend."Yuto said.

"Who's the last one?"Yugo asked.

"Yosuke."Yuto said making them chuckle.

At night they saw the midnight channel again but it only shows Rise's face so it didn't act like what it's supposed to do.

Next day they were at the school roof.

"Did you see the Midnight channel?"Yu asked.

"Yeah I saw it, I also caught a glimpse in the store this morning when I pass by on my way to school."Yosuke said."It looks like that crazy variety show only starts when they entered the tv."

"Maybe it's the persons shadow self that's responsible for creating that program there somehow projecting they're innet thoughts in a tv show."Yukiko said.

"Thats it!"Yugo said.

"What's it?"Kanji asked.

"It all starts when the midnight channel shows a person in a static, so it shows the shadow and the killer uses it to go after them after they appear on tv."Yugo said.

"So it's like a message from him."Chie said.

"So that means that stalker wasn't our guy then."Kanji said.

"The only thing we know is that Rise is in great danger."Yu said.

"Got that right, we will just have to look out for her."Yuto said.

**Note:it's altered from the ep since it's Yu that got to know Rise and the twins needed to check around the city in case more monsters appear, luna trigger appeared and were getting close to the battle with Rise's Shadow.**


	17. Chapter 17 Real Me Doesn't Exist

**Chapter 17 Real Me Doesn't Exist**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

At night Yugo and Yuto were going to check the midnight channel again, they turned on the tv and they saw Rise on the tv."oh my, your all here, well I got a surprise, I'm going to strip for you."

"What?!"they said.

"What was that?!"Amy came in and turns it off, she then glares at Yuto."Were you watching-"

"No no no, that was the midnight channel."Yuto said.

"Well was it Rise?"Amy asked.

"Yes, so don't worry, we will have to check on the tv later."Yugo said.

Next day Yuto and Yugo went towards Junes to see the others in the tv, then they saw Marie standing next to a wall and she looks at them.

"Marie?"Yugo said.

"Hey, I heard your going in."Marie said.

"Oh well yeah."Yugo said.

"Just be careful."she then walks away confusing them.

The group was now in the tv world and they saw Teddie on the floor sad.

"Hey are you okay?"Yuto asked.

"You were having fun and forgot all about me."Teddie said.

"You get lonely?"Yukiko asked.

"Yes, and I became a beary gloomy bear."Teddie said.

"Look calm down we need your help."Yuto said.

"Yeah we would never forget about you Teddie."Chie goes to his side.

"Sometimes we even think about you."Yukiko said.

He then looks at her."does that mean I can still score with you?"

"Hey!"Yugo said.

"Sorry, I already have a boyfriend."Yukiko said.

Yu kneels in front of Teddie with Rise's phone."Teddie were looking for Rise Kujikawa have you seen her?"

"Rise Kujikawa."Teddie said.

They then arrived at a pink building with the Marukyu name on it.

"Rise's here?"Yu said.

"I smell her loud and clear."Teddie said.

"Dude, isn't this one of those clubs you find next to a old inn in some washed up tourist town."Yosuke said.

Yukiko got worried."No, not by my family's inn."

"Calm down."Yugo said.

"Damn it I can barely see."Kanji said with a hand over his eyes.

"Oh yeah right you never did get a pair of glasses for you did you Kanji?"Chie said.

"Oh yeah you used your rider form most of the times."Yuto said.

"My bad, I totally forgot, here for you."Teddie gives him a pair.

Then Kanji was wearing a gag looking set with a nose and moustache."Bear, why the hell did I get these?"

Yukiko laughs while some of them sweatdrop."you look great."

"Yo, cut the crap Teddie."Kanji scared him and he goes behind Yu."I want another pair of glasses."

"What's wrong you don't like them."Teddie said.

"Hell no I don't like them!"Kanji said.

They then went inside the building going through a hall with they're drivers ready and Kanji has a new set of glasses.

"Hope Amy doesn't hear about this."Yuto said.

"So this is what these places are like on the inside."Kanji said.

They then arrived in a room with a stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen."they heard the shadow's voice."welcome, let me guide you through this sparkling world of wonder."then a light shines on the stage to reveal a pole.

Then the stage had many different Rise's come up wearing different clothes.

"That's a whole lot of Risettes."Chie said.

"Don't even say it."Yuto puts a hand on Yosuke's mouth.

"Okay this show is called Risette's dynamite body."the shadow appear and she turns to them."are you all ready?"that made them confused."today I'm here to give to bare everything to you all, what do you think that's a phib, well you have to find out for yourself if I'm telling a lie or telling the truth, your about to meet the, real, me."she then starts to dance on the pole.

"Uh I really hope mine wasn't like this."Kanji said."man this is brutal."

"What your seeing is Rise's true inner feelings of course they're brutal."Teddie said.

After some time she stopped and said."talk about a dead crowd well then maybe it's time I bring out our special guest, today's special guest is..."drum roll was heard."Rise."she points to the ground to reveal Rise in her work clothes.

"Stop it that's enough."Rise said.

"Rise!"Yu said and they went to get her but then three shadows jumped in front of them.

"Let's get them."Yuto said and they took out they're memories.

**CYCLONE, JOKER, WEATHER, NAZCA, UNICORN, BIRD, VIOLENCE!**

"Henshin."they then put them on the drivers.

**CYCLONE, JOKER, WEATHER, NAZCA, UNICORN, BIRD, VIOLENCE!**

They all transformed into they're rider forms and charged at them while Teddie was with Yugo's body.

"Listen up guests, remember your manners from touching the dancers at all times."Shadow said.

The shadows shot at them while they dodged the shots, then Weather summons his card."persona."then the others did the same."let's make this quick."they then attacked the shadows while using they're rider forms to punch, kick and slash them away.

Unicorn then saw more coming."they just keep coming."

"No way, this isn't real."Rise said.

"Oh but it is, you wanted people to notice you, look everyone come look at me."the shadow said.

"Stop it, your wrong, no that isn't me at all."Rise said.

"You don't think so uh, then who is the real you?"Shadow Rise said.

"The real me is just."Rise said.

Violence hits one away with his mace, and his persona hits many of them back too."okay, Tyranno get them."his summon then appear hitting the shadows away with his tail.

"Man that thing is like a bulldozer."Nazca said.

"So you still haven't decided on the real you."the Shadow Rise said.

"I'm the real you Rise."all the other versions said.

"I don't know the real me is."Rise said.

"I'll tell you I'm the real you."Shadow Rise said."You see I am you and you are me."

"No you aren't me."Rise said.

"I'm sick and tired of putting on a fake smile and always play the flirt, watch closely and see the real me."The shadow said.

"No that not true."Rise said.

"Stop don't say it!"Unicorn said.

"You are not the real me."Rise said.

That caused the shadow to change, then she transformed with a satelite like face."I am the shadow, the true self."

"This is."Rise then fell down.

"Rise."Yu said and they all sent they're personas to attack her.

She then scans them and made a barrier to send them away.

"A barrier!"W right said.

Suzuka grabbed Rise and puts her next to Teddie."keep her safe Teddie."

They then attacked with elemental ones and she dodged all of them.

"She can scan our personas."Weather said.

"Then let's fight as riders."W left said and they charged at her.

They tried to punch and kick at her but she dodges them and hit them away.

"Now to counter attack."she then takes the pole and shoots a beam hitting the personas and the riders down to the ground.

They tranformed back while they're personas were damaged, Yugo woke up and he gets up to run to his friends.

"She's too strong."Yugo said.

"Are we going to die?"Yukiko said scared.

"That got you good."Shadow Rise laughs at them.

Yugo looks at Yukiko and then glares at the Shadow, Black Tyrannon charges at her but she blasts him back to his stone.

"No!"Kanji grabbed him.

Yugo walks foward and they got worried.

"Oh, does the other bro want to fight too."she the shoots a beam but then Fang came and knocks it away."What?"

"I will not allow you to harm my friends or the person that I love."Yugo looks at Yuto and said:"please ride with me to Hell itself, Yuto."that made his brother gasp.

"What?"Yosuke said.

"Come Fang."Yugo puts his arm up and Fang lands on his hand, he then folds him up and makes the memory come out.

**FANG!**

"Wait, Fang was a memory."Teddie said.

Yuto saw his Joker memory go to Yugo who presses it down."Stop, Yugo!"

"Henshin."Yugo said and he inserts the memory.

**FANG, JOKER!**

Yugo then roars while he transforms, Yuto then falls down and they saw Yugo became Kamen Rider W Fang Joker while he roars.

"It's Yugo's body that became W."Yukiko said.

W then charges at Shadow Rise."what?"she tries to scan him but couldn't."what is this form."he then hits her back and starts to claw her like an animal, he then grabs her head and drags her through the floor, he grabs her leg and slams her against the pole making it dent, he then throws her to the other side making the others roll out of the way and Teddie got crushed by her.

"Hey look out when you do that."Kanji said but W roars and charges at them.

"Everyone get out of the way."Yu said and they dodged his punch while he goes after the Shadow.

"Why did he attack us?"Yukiko said.

"He lost all control of that form, Yuto tried to warn him now we lost them both."Yu said

Rise got up and saw W punching her shadow in the face making it dent while she screams in pain.

"This is all my fault."she said.

"It's not too late."a regal voice was heard.

"Who are you?"she asked.

"Not now dear, you see the young man, Narukami was it, he came to save you along with his friends, the other one Yugo changed into that form to protect the one that he loves too even if it made him go berserk."

W then throws the shadow to a wall and presses on the horn.

**ARM FANG!**

Then blade appears and he then slashes her in half making her transform back and land on the floor.

He then looks at his friends and roars at them.

"So are you going to help him?"the voice said to Rise.

She got determined and said:"yes."

W then charges at them but then a light appears and came a dopant, it was a woman looking one with pink skin and the stop of her clothes was pink, her skirt was long and was gold, she has a crown around her head that's like a royal crown from England and her face was white with pink eyes, she also carries a scepter with a heart on it.

"Wow is that."Chie said.

The Queen Dopant then taps the base of her scepter on the floor and makes a barrier to block W who was still trying to attack them."quick, we must stop him."

Rise goes to her shadow and helps her up."now I see it, your are me, along with the others, I did want the attention so I'm going to see my dream through since your me and I'm you."her shadow nodded and transforms into a card making Rise grab it.

Then Souseiseki and Suiseiseki came down and Suiseiseki said:"Yugo."

"They're here."Yosuke said.

They made a portal and went inside W's mind.

Yu goes foward and takes out his memory.

"Bro are you going to do it."Yosuke said.

"Yeah, for my friends."he looks at Rise and smiles making her smile back at him.

Then a glow appears and a Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter.

"Hey it's like the one that I have."Chie said.

"Well why didn't you use it."Yosuke said.

"Oh shut up, I got blasted away before I could use it."Chie said.

Yu takes it and inserts on the memory.

**WEATHER UPGRADE!**

"Henshin."Yu then inserts it.

**KAMINARI!**

He then changes with the form changing to gold with a silver coat around him and his arms resembled samurai silver armor with the coat having thunder bolts on it, then his head has a crest of a moon.

"Wow."Kanji said and they saw him with his arms crossed.

"Now let's go."Weather said.

He then charges at W and they start to punch and kick at each other, W uses the arm blade but Weather uses lightning blade to block it.

At W's mind Souseiseki and Suiseiseki ran foward a white void and found Yuto on the ground.

"Yuto!"Souseiseki said and they shook him.

He got up and said."where am I?"he then looks around."wait, where's Yugo?!"

They heard a scream and ran foward, they then saw Yugo on the ground while a dark energy was trying to take over him.

"Yugo!"Yuto said.

"Bro, I can't fight it."Yugo said.

"No, you can control it."Yuto then runs to him and he grabs Yugo getting shocked too."I won't let go."

Souseiseki uses her scissors to cut it while her sisters uses her plants to keep them in place.

"Yuto!"Yugo said.

Then he shouts making it vanish, then they saw many bookshelves appear surprising Yuto.

"The gaia library."Yuto said."Let's go Yugo."

Back in the real world W stops and Weather saw it, then he looks at them.

"Guys."W right said.

That made them happy and Chie said."he's back."

"I'm sorry."he said.

"It's alright."Weather said.

"Wait Teddie."Yukiko said and they saw him on the floor flat.

He then gets up."I'm hollow, so theres no real me."

"Real me."they then saw a shadow version of Teddie appear behind him."there is no real me."

"Wait is that freaky thing Teddie's other self."Chie said.

"Such idiotic foolishness."he then makes smoke appear."you see the truth, will always be shrouded in fog."then he was giant making them worried."I am a shadow, of your true inner self."he then destroys the area."try though you may find meaning, you will never know for sure if it's the truth or a lie, the truth you seek will only bring you suffering."

"Why do you say that?"Weather said.

"Let me impart one bit of truth, you are all going to die."the Shadow said.

He then starts to pull them in with Rise being held by Queen."I have an idea."she then summons her persona Himiko and she puts a device over her eyes to scan it."Theres something inside that's not just Teddie."

Teddie was inside the shadow while he and his shadow were talking while he was being dragged in."I will never give up on finding who I am."

"There is no truth."the Shadow said.

"I don't care, I maybe be a hollow bear but I won't give up, I have friends that will help me."Teddie said.

Then his other arm was grabbed,

"What?"the shadow said.

They saw a green humanoid robot with the back having a gaint rocket and his head was a rocket too, he was trying to pull Teddie.

"So the dopant came."the Shadow said.

"You want me to fight back don't you."Teddie said and it nodded.

At the outside they were finding a way to attack it but then two blurs hit it and that made them confused.

"Let's go."W said and Weather nodded and they activated they're finishers.

**FANG MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**WEATHER MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Weather shoot a beam at the shadow while W jumps up with a blade on his heel, then he spins around doing the finisher and dino mouth appear."Fang Strizer"they hit it making the shadow explode.

Then they saw it back to normal with Teddie next to it with the Rocket Dopant at his side.

"Guys."Teddie said.

"Teddie, were glad your alright."Weather said.

"I'm so happy to have you as my friends, and I know I can always count on you."Teddie cries but then stops when they saw the shadow change and became his persona."my persona."he then holds the card.

They all got happy and they saw the dopants glowing before they went back to the memory forms going to they're users.

"Well theres two."W left said.

"Hey wait, wheres the dolls?"Kanji said.

"Right here."they saw Souseiseki on the ground while Suiseiseki was on her knees angry."we were ejected out of your body after that last stunt."

"Oh sorry."W said.

They then went out with the twins taking Souseiseki and Suiseiseki with them, Teddie said they would be training and Rise hanged out with Yu, but the twins wonder who attacked the Shadow.

Kaguya and Yuzuru were watching the from a distance and Kaguya said:"well they better be grateful."

"When are we going to tell them?"Yuzuru asked.

"Later now let's go."Kaguya said.

**Note:Rise is saved and both her memory and Teddie's appeared, Kaguya and Yuzuru were the ones that attacked Shadow Teddie to distract him long enough, Yu got a new super form and now to answer a review:"Guest new forms no spoilers."**


	18. Chapter 18 Keyword

**Chapter 18 Keyword**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

Yuto and Yugo were hanging around at school with Yugo being with Yumi at the drama club to help her out with her personal life while Yuto was with Ai but he brought Ayane with him to the roof too.

"So your appart of the drama club?"Ai said.

"Yeah, I heard things about you, but I won't judge you since Yuto thinks your nice."Ayane said surprising Ai.

"Oh thanks."Ai said.

"You see, were all friends here."Yuto said.

"So what's your deal about your club?"Ai asked.

"Well, I'm not very confidant."Ayane said.

"Well then all you have to do is be more energetic to get your part."Ai said.

"Oh really."she said.

Yuto smiled, he brought them together to see if they can be friends since they needed some real ones.

"Hey did you hear that King Moron is missing."Ai said.

"Really what happened?"Ayane said.

Yuto got confused since what did happen to him.

Next day it was found out that King Moron was found dead so the group went to Ramen shop with some sitting at the table with Kanji and the twins at the counter.

"Damn it."Kanji punches the counter."I don't believe it, this blows our theory that the victims are people on the news, King Moron's never been on the news or tv."

"Yeah and he didn't appear on the Midnight channel either."Yukiko said.

"I can't believe this happened."Yosuke said.

"I thought the theory we got was pretty good."Chie said."but maybe our idea was a big coincidence, but the midnight channel might not be releated to the murders."

"It has to be."Yu said.

"If it has to be then why is King Moron dead?"Yosuke said.

"Hey."Yuto said."there might be something more but you shouldn't start pointing fingers at each other."

"Your right, I'm sorry."Yosuke said.

"We have the skills that can help catch him along with the gear so all we need is to try again."Yugo said.

"Plus we have something that can help us this time."Yuto said and he points at Yugo with a smirk confusing them.

Aika then puts a big beefbowl in front of Yosuke surprising him."I don't think any of us ordered this."

She then puts more to the others."on the house, we usualy offered this to customers on rainy days."

Yu stares at it and said:"wait thats, it takes understanding to accept it as a whole, knowledge to set the proper pace, courage to attack the moutain of meat, dedication to keep on eating."

Yuto points at him while looking at Yugo while he shrugs.

"Thanks but what's the occasion?"Yukiko asked.

"Eat it before it get's cold."Aika said and she walks away.

"Well let's eat."Chie said.

They kept on eating but they couldn't get to the bottom.

"Meat, meat, grease, grease and more meat."Yu said.

"This thing is a monster."Kanji said.

"Well at least we made some sort of dent in it."Yukiko said.

"Speak for yourself."they looked at Yuto and he had his bowl empty.

"No way!"Kanji said.

"Awesome."Yosuke said.

"Amazing Yuto you did it."Chie said.

"It's not that hard, I used eat this big burger challenge that was like a tower and win, I even got a prize for free coupons."Yuto said and he points at Yugo."also look at this."they saw him eating while reading a book and he didn't stop."when he gets bored he reads a book but because of that he sometimes doesn't notice to the point he can fool his stomach."

"Tell me your secrets."Yu said.

"3000 yen for the rest of you."Aika said.

"You said it was on the house!"Yosuke said.

They then went to Junes and they were a the store.

"Maybe Teddie knows something before we try our next trick."Yuto said.

They then saw three guys standing together and Yosuke goes up to them."hey guys, something going on?"

"Oh Yosuke, perfect timing, some guy called Doug Teddie is here for you."one of them said.

"What, Doug Teddie."Yosuke said.

They then found Teddie on a massage chair and he said:"this is amazing."

"Are you kidding me."Yuto said.

"Dude he's here."Chie said.

"This chair is pretty bearific."Teddie said.

"You look very comfy there."Yu said.

"What the heck are you thinking coming here."Yosuke said.

"It's about time you guys showed up, I've been waiting."Teddie said.

"You can leave the tv."Yukiko said.

"Who know that could happen."Kanji said.

"Yeah of course I can leave the tv there is an exit."Teddie said."I just never thought of using it but after spending so much time with you guys I wanted to see you and your world."

"Yeah well that happens."Yu said.

"Dude your too zen for this."Yuto said.

"Yay I just knew you would understand me sensei, oh somebody asked me who my name is and I told them duh Teddie."Teddie said.

"Oh, Duh Teddie, Doug Teddie."Yugo said.

"Listen Teddie there is something important we really need to ask you."Yosuke said.

"Yeah what?"Teddie said.

They were then outside sitting at a table.

"Your positive that no one's been inside the tv since we were there."Yosuke said.

"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you yes."Teddie said."I made a full recovery all by my own bearsome self."

"Then looks like we will have to go to our house and try our second trick."Yuto said.

"Why do you keep calling me that."Yugo said.

"Man I'm hot, I need to take this thing off."Teddie then goes grab the head but Yosuke stops him.

"Hey there are kids around here, if they see a headless mascot that woud scare them for life."Yosuke said.

"Get off!"Teddie throws him off and takes off his head to reveal a human guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What the."Yuto said.

"That was in him."Yu said.

Then Teddie was drinking his drink."I feel totally refreshed, see I grew this body so that I could try to score with Chie and Yukiko."then he gets punched by both Yuto and Yugo in both sides of his face.

"Those are our girlfriends."the twins said.

"Yeah, you better forget about that."Chie said.

"Yeah."Yukiko said.

"Okay, sorry guys."Teddie said."say is there any clothes around here, I'm naked as a new born."that made them surprised and the girls took him away whle holding up his costume.

"Dude grew a human inside himself."Kanji said.

"Good for him."Yu said.

"Well not for us."The twins said.

Later they were at a clothing store and saw Teddie wearing a white blouse-like shirt with a rose on it and black pants.

"Are you Teddie?"Yosuke said.

"Yup, the one and only, so what do you guys think?"Teddie said.

"Nice."Yu clapped.

"No, don't encourage him."Chie said.

"Okay, this is weird, let's just keep going and help Teddie try to blend in."Yuto said.

"Yeah he went berserk on the ladies side."Chie said.

"Hey wheres Teddie's head?"Chie asked.

"Oh crap we forgot about it."Yuto said.

Yu then goes back to get it and they waited for him, he then came back with the head and said:"Sorry I had to stop by my house."

"My head."Teddie grabs it with a big smile.

"So what's this big surprise you got for us to see?"Yosuke said.

"Well we need Rise first."Yuto said.

They went towards the shop and see Naoto there.

"You again."Yuto said.

"So we meet again."Naoto said."trying to win her favor?"

"Really, this is a tofu shop and you say that right away."Yugo said.

"I heard the murder victim was a teacher of your school along with another one Saki."Naoto said.

"Yeah."Yu said.

"Strange that he wasn't on tv."he said and he looks at Yu."does that surprise you?"

"No not really."Yu said.

Yuto then takes his hat surprising Naoto."oh look at me, I'm some detectice with a weird hat."

"It's not Weird give it back."he then goes after him.

"Keep away."he then throws it at Kanji.

"Hey don't pass it at me."Kanji said with a blush and Naoto grabs it.

"That's enough for today."he puts it back with a blush on his face and walks away.

"Dude, what was that for?"Yosuke asked.

"A little something called messing with him, now he left us alone."Yuto said.

"Oh I get it, smart."Yosuke said.

They got Rise and she said:"I'm sorry we had to leave but I don't want y grandma to worry."

"It's alright."Yu said.

They went to the twins house and they pressed a few buttons on the a secret pannel to make the stair case.

"A secret passage."Rise said.

"Yup."Yuto goes first while the others followed they arrived at the base.

"Wow, look at this place."Teddie said.

"I never thought a normal house would have this."Rise was stunned.

"Yeah, we use this to help out against the Midnight channel."Yugo said.

"Also here."Teddie gives her a pair of glasses.

She smiled and said:"so does this mean I'm appart of the team?"

"Yes, along with these."Yuto present two lost drivers and gives them to Rise and Teddie."use those with your gaia memories."

"Thanks guys."Rise smiled.

"So what's the big secret?"Yu asked.

"This, Yugo."Yuto points at his brother.

He then lifts his arm up and he was inside the gaia library.

"Hey what's he doing?"Yosuke asked.

"He's using the gaia library, when we saved him from being taken over by Fang's rage he was able to unlock the library of the Earth which gives him the ability to read many books that have answers."Yuto said.

"Everything!"Kanji, Chie and Yosuke said.

"Yes, now first Keyword, King Moron."Yuto said.

Yugo then sees a few books appearing about him."theres still a few of them I need another keyword."

"Then try, murder."Yu said.

Yugo then saw book that was yellow and the title was insanity."insanity."he then reads it."guys it says here that someone attacked him for getting attention."

"Attention."Kanji said.

"It also says the the murderer will appear again."Yugo said.

"Then we will have to be ready."Yu said.

"Hey Yugo, can you tell us the answers of the finals?"Yosuke asked only to be kicked by Chie.

"No cheating."she said.

"Hey what's going on here."they saw Amy and Sammy coming down.

"Oh hey Amy, Sammy meet Rise."Yukiko said.

"Hi there."Rise said and they waved at her.

"What beautiful girls."Teddie said.

"Don't even try it."They said.

The went out and Yosuke looks to the side at a cafe."wow."they all saw two girls that looked similar with them wearing different color uniforms wearing hats and they're hair was black while the other was green they were both having a drink.

"Those two look like twins but look different."Chie said.

"Maybe they're fake twins."Yukiko said.

"You mean fraternal twins, maybe they have enough similarities to be considered that."Yugo said.

"But isn't it weird that there are so many twins so soon."Kanji said.

"What is it because of me and Yugo, along with Amy and Sammy."Yuto said.

"Theres also those two other twin girls that we saw."Yu said.

"Along with those two punks."Kanji said.

The girls stopped and looked at them, they looked at Yuto and Yugo before walking away, they then pass by Marie, Kaguya and Yuzuru at the streets, they looked at each other before they went they're ways, Marie then goes up to Yugo."hey."

"Hey Marie."he smiled.

"Good to see you too again."Yukiko said.

"So what brings you here?"Chie asked.

"I was bored."Marie said.

"So wanna hang out with us?"Yugo said.

"Yeah."Yu nodded.

Rise looks at Marie and Yugo before she puts her hands over mouth gasping."no way."

**Note:Rise and Teddie got they're drivers and will use them later, now more characters appeared that some might know who they are, the gaia library was used with a book that gave them a hint what will happen.**


	19. Chapter 19 It's Not Empty At All

**Chapter 19 It's Not Empty At All**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

Next day Yuto and Yugo were in class and Yugo said to his brother:"I wonder who is going to replace him?"

"Well let's see."Yuto said.

Then a woman came and she goes in front of the classroom."well now good morning, as of today I will be your new homeroom teacher, I'm Noriko Kashiwagi and I'll be taking the place of the late mr. Morooka."she then winks at them."nice to meet you."

The twins shiver seeing her and Yuto said:"oh no, not another one."

"First our old school now this."Yugo said.

"I don't mean to dive right in but I should remind you that the finals are next week but be careful don't let my bewitching presence distract you from your studies."she said.

After class they went out and Yuto said:"of all the place we went, we met another one."

"What you met someone like Kashiwagi?"Chie asked.

"Yes, last one took a shine on us and she wanted to go freaky on Yugo first."Yuto said.

"Don't remind me, I would have lost my purity if it wasn't for the principal saving me."Yugo said.

"Oh man, I feel bad for you, how long was that?"Yosuke asked.

"Last year."Yugo said and they got surprised.

"So it was before we met, man you guys have some bad luck."Yosuke said.

"Yukiko."they then saw the same guy that tried to do something with her.

"I just saw him."Yu said and they got worried.

"That's freak."Yugo said.

"Come on, come with me Yukiko."he then grabs her arm."come to my world."Yugo then pushes him off.

"Hey, leave my girlfriend alone."Yugo said.

"Girlfriend, don't joke, he's lying right Yukiko."he said to her.

Yukiko then holds Yugo's arm being scared a bit."no, he's not."

"What?!"he said and he glares at Yugo."you stole her from me!"

"What do you want with Yukiko?"Kanji goes in front of him."if she says she's got a boyfriend then buzz off."

He got angry and runs away.

"What a creep."Chie said."are you okay Chie?"

"Yeah, thanks to Yugo."she then kisses his cheek.

"Wow, I'm still surprised that you act like that with him."Yosuke said.

"Well I sometimes do the same with Yuto."Chie said and then he grabbed her picking her up bridal style."hey!"

"Ha ha ha, I wanted to see the look on your face."Yuto said.

"Put me down."Chie said while the laugh.

At Junes the group was with Teddie and Rise and Teddie had his costume on handing out balloons.

"So he wants to earn his keep."Yuto said.

"Yup, so he has to work here."Yosuke said."the finals are over at least."

"Why bother with English, you always have your computer auto correct stuff."Rise said.

"Well that was easy for me."Yugo said.

"Oh yeah, I think you cheated on that with that library of yours."Yosuke said.

"Or something called studying."Yugo said.

"You would know bookworm."Yuto said.

Teddie then goes up to them:"What's up guys."

"You know just talking about the finals since I think Yosuke bombed."Yuto then chuckles.

"Hey come on."Yosuke said.

Yuto then gets a call and answers it."hello."

"Hey Yuto."He heard Ann's voice.

"Oh hey."Yuto smiled while Chie narrows her eyes.

They talked for a bit before he ended the call and saw Chie's look."what?"

"Who was it?"Chie asked.

"Just a friend, we met when I went with the guys."Yuto said.

"Oh you mean Ann."Yu said.

"Ann."Chie said looking at Yuto.

"Man if King Moron was here he would have said something about that."Yosuke said.

"But he's head."Yu said making them look down.

"We gotta catch this guy."Yuto said.

"Yeah I know the midnight channel hasn't been airing lately but we can't quit."Yosuke said.

"Oh I think you should."they looked back to see Naoto."they know who the culprit is, your done let the police from here."

"They figured out who the murder is."Chie said."who is it?"

Yuto and Yugo knew something was up the book said they would meet the killer and this was not appart of what was written.

"They didn't choose to fill me in on that, but what I do know he's a highschool student just like we are."Naoto said.

"The killer is a highschool student."Yukiko said.

"You realise what this means the little game you were playing is now over."Naoto said.

"Game?!"Yuto got mad."you think this is a game."he goes up to him.

"Yuto!"his friends said.

"You were treating this entire situation as a game, some detective, you only care about solving a piece of the puzzle but you wanna know something that is true, your a fake."Yuto said.

"What?!"Naoto got surprised.

"You think your better than us just because you are some junior detective but just the fact they didn't tell you means are nothing more than a kid to them like how they would see us, but you dare say this whole crime was a game."Yuto then knocks the hat off him."you can pretend being a detective all you want but a true one would never do this, you are treating people as just pieces of a puzzle well let me tell you, this is real life not some delusion you have."

Naoto backs away and picks up his hat, he then runs off while they were stunned.

"Damn, dude that was harsh."Kanji said.

"Sorry, but I can't stand people like him, thinking life as some game, he just thinks it's all over like that."Yuto then sits back at the table.

"So is it really over?"Yukiko said.

"Even if the killer is caught there is still another thing, those monsters."Yugo said.

"Oh yeah, no way the police can take care of them."Yosuke said.

"So even if this guys caught we are still needed."Yuto said and they nodded.

Naoto was walking inside her house was near a tv."I can't believe he would say that to me, I'm not a fake."then the tv turned on with static.

"He's not wrong."a voice said and it was a silhouette on the tv."you always try to act like the next Sherlock Holmes."he then raises a harpoon gun and points to his side before shooting.

Naoto didn't say anything.

"What, are you going to keep ignoring me."he said.

"Your nothing more than a illusion."Naoto said.

"Oh man, here I come much earlier to try and help you before something bad happens but what I get, you accused me as the killer and now I'm a fake."he then shakes his head."so sad, I'm trying to help you and this is what I get, well fake fun with a copycat."he then vanishes.

"A copycat?"Naoto got confused.

Next day at night Yuto and Yugo went to check the midnight channel and it was raining, they turned on the tv and saw the creep on it."so now you want to pay attention to me that it, do you think you know who I am? Catch me if you can."then it stopped.

"Call the others."Yuto said and his brother nodded.

Later the group was inside the tv world with Teddie back in his costume.

Rise uses her persona and Yu asked."you find him?"

"That's him for sure, that way."she points foward.

"Rise you have a better nose than I do."Teddie said.

"Hey Teddie how are you going to use the driver in that suit?"Yosuke said.

"Hey I can do it."Teddie said.

"Just take it off when you need to use it."Yuto said.

They the arrived at a castle like area that was made of bits.

"It's some kind of game."Yukiko said.

"Really, of all places, let's just catch this jackass."Yuto said and they went foward.

They went foward and see dice like shadows coming towards them.

"Let me try."Teddie summons his card."Bearsona."he then summons his persona and shoots ice at them.

"Will Teddie be okay alone?"Yu asked.

"I think he's going to be fine."Rise said.

"Hey Chie and I were talking about it and I have a feeling that the guy we saw on the midnight channel might be the killer."Yukiko said.

Yuto and Yugo looked at each other and Yugo said:"theres something up."

They went foward and see the word warning in front of them, they then heard a voice."who are you?"

"Who am I? I am nothing and you are me."the shadow said.

"Shut up."Mitsuo said.

"That's him."Yugo said.

They went through a set of doors and saw him and the shadow there."I did it, I freaking killed him after they didn't notice me, I don't care what some poser like you has to say just get out of my sight."

"You won't accept me will you."he then starts to change.

"Oh no."Yuto said.

"I am shadow come with me, I'll put an end to your emptiness."he then changes to giant baby with many blocks going together forming a game warrior."I am the shadow, the true self."

"What, is this supposed to be a retro character."Yugo said.

"Well let's get him."Yuto said.

The main group put they're drivers and took out they're memories.

**CYCLONE, JOKER, WEATHER, NAZCA, UNICORN, BIRD, VIOLENCE!**

"Henshin."they then put them on the drivers.

**CYCLONE, JOKER, WEATHER, NAZCA, UNICORN, BIRD, VIOLENCE!**

The changed into they're rider forms with Rise and Teddie getting theirs with Teddie getting out of his costume.

**QUEEN, ROCKET!**

"Henshin."they inserted them on the drivers.

**QUEEN, ROCKET!**

Kamen Rider Queen was a female body with it being pink and the lines were yellow, she has a white cape around her and a scepter with a heart on it with the maximum drive slot on the side, she has a Q on her head with crown shaped parts on it and her eyes were yellow, Rocket's body was the same color as his memory with red lines and a giant white rocket on his back but the most surprising part was that he has blue hands that are claws and his head has bear ears along with blue eyes.

"Oh come on Teddie, only you would be able to change that form."Nazca said.

"Hey I love it."Rocket said.

The Shadow then shoots ligthning at them and Queen makes a barrier appear to block it."guys, I'll protect you as best I can."

"Let's go."Weather said.

They then summoned they're personas and they charged the Shadow hitting it and it reveals the child before it shouts sending them away, the Rider charged at it with Rocket going around him slashing the shadow, the riders then used they're weapons and powers to attack it, it then hits them back and they landed on they're feet.

"Darn he's strong."Violence said.

It then brings it sword down at Weather who braced himself.

**HEAT, METAL!**

Then W appears in front of him in his new form blocking the sword with the shaft, he looks back and said:"I got your back."

Weather looked at them and nodded.

Shadow then summons thunder at them but then two blurs came and they saw that it was Kaguya and Yuzuru in they're spirit forms holding a lance and pendulum hitting the shadow.

"Yeah we got it."Kaguya said.

"Wait those two."Unicorn said.

"Wow, look at them."Nazca said but he got kicked by Unicorn and W.

They then combined they're weapons into a bow and arrow to shoot a beam at it destroying it's blocks.

"Now!"they said.

"I'll save them all."Weather then sends Izanagi after it.

Then it shoots gust of wind at him."Makami."then it changed to makami who shoots fire at it and it made a shield."King frost."then second persona came and sent a gust of wind at the shadow."high pixie."then pixie appeare and shoots lightning."Pyro Jack."he then shoots fire at it while the shadow attacks."Yamata-no-Orochi."the serpent appeared and blocked it.

"Wow, how many personas does he have."Nazca said.

"Leanan Sidhe."then a female one appears next to the shadow and blows in it's ear making it scream."Rakshasa."Rakshasa charges foward and cuts the cubes then the shadow sends them at it."Ara Mitama."the new persona blocks them all."Izanagi!"then Izanagi came."Thunder Dragon."his summon appears and they charged at the shadow blasting at it.

The shadow transformed back and Mitsuo gets up."what do you guys want?"

"We came to get you."Violence said.

"We know you killed king Moron."W said.

"So is it true?"Weather said.

He then laughs and said:"yeah that was me, I killed them all."then the shadow vanished.

"Hey he's gone."Unicorn said.

"He's gone, yes finally."Mitsuo said.

They went back with the police taking him away, the others were alone with the Kaguya and Yuzuru and Yu asked."alright so who are you two?"

"We are spirits."Yuzuru said.

"What?"Kanji said.

"We are beings that bond to certain people and we came for then."Kaguya points a the twins.

"Us."they said.

"That's right."Kaguya holds Yuto's arm while Yuzuru Yugo's"and were not letting go.

"Hey those are our boyfriends."Chie got mad.

"Yeah."Yukiko said.

"Oh man, we finally catch the guy and this happens."Yosuke said.

"Hey how about we go see Nanako later, we did promisse to make a omelet."Yu said.

"Yeah, your right."Yuto said.

The twins brought Kaguya and Yuzuru to they're house and they met the other twins there.

"So wait they're spirits."Suiseiseki said.

"Yes we are."Yuzuru said.

"Wow, unreal."Sammy said.

"Well while you get to know each other we will be checking on something."Yuto said and he goes down with his brother.

Yugo's goes into the pose and Yuto asked."Keyword Mitsuo Kubo and second one Murder."

Yugo saw the yellow book again and it changed to copycat, he got surprised and reads it."Yuto, it says here that he's a copycat killer."

"What?!"Yuto got shocked."darn it, then he's out there still."

"We should tell the others later, after Nanako lunch is done."Yugo said and Yuto nodded.

They went to Yu's place and met up with Nanako.

They made omelets, Yukiko was tasteless, Chie's was bad and Rise was too spicy, Nanako was nice to them, she liked Yu's the best.

Yuto and Yugo were nervous on what to tell them.

"Should we?"Yugo said.

"It's best they know."Yuto said and he looks back to see something that surprises them.

Souseiseki and Suiseiseki were at the door making them run up to them.

"What are you doing there?"Yuto said.

"Look we wanted to see why you left."Suiseiseki said.

"I tried to stop her."Souseiseki said.

"Hey what are you two doing?"Nanako asked.

They grabbed them both and brought them."oh just this."that surprises they're friends.

"Wow."Nanako smiles seeing them."they're so pretty, can I see them."

"Oh sure."Yuto said.

They put them down on the floor and Nanako looks at both dolls."I never seen dolls like them before, they look so real."she then picks them up.

"I hope she's careful."Rise said.

The twins smirked since this was good enough punishment for them.

"I'll comb they're hair."she then runs to get a comb.

"Please no."Suiseiseki said.

"Tough break."Yosuke said.

**Note:heres the other part of the Mitsuo story and the two spirits met the team, they are the new allies of the team that will help in case they need them since they would be keeping a look out for when those monsters appear.**


	20. Chapter 20 Beach

**Chapter 20 Beach**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

Yuto and Yugo were at they're house getting ready along with Amy, Sammy, Souseiseki, Suiseiseki, Kaguya and Yuzuru, they were packing up to go to the beach since the group knows a place to go.

"Man it's been a long time since I went to the beach."Amy said.

"Well it will be nice."Souseiseki said.

"Okay, let's just take the normal stuff since we will have to go on the scooters."Yuto said.

"Why not use the other bikes?"Kaguya asked.

"Are you serious, those things would get attention to us if were not in the rider forms."Yugo said.

"Yes, me and my sister can fly there."Suiseiseki said.

"Okay so how are we going to do this, like one of us can take one set of twins but can we even all fit?"Yuto said.

"Me and my sister can just run without being notice."Yuzuru said.

"Good, then it's me and Yuto with Amy and Sammy."Yuto said.

"Good."Amy said with a smile.

Yugo then looks outside and saw Marie looking at the door, he goes out and said:"Marie?"

"Hey, I got bored so I came to see what you guys were doing."she said.

"Well we were going to the beach, say how about you go with us?"Yugo offered.

"A beach, wait isn't that the place where you go to dress in those skimpy clothing."she said.

"Swimsuits and does that mean you don't have one?"Yugo said and she nodded."hey Sammy, can you and Amy help Marie a bit."

"Sure."Sammy said.

Later they meet up with the rest on they're scooters with Kanji using his bike and Teddie skates.

"Hey guys."Yosuke said and he saw Marie."wait Marie too?"

"Yeah, I invited her."Yugo said.

"Well that's okay, but where she'll go?"Yukiko asked.

"I can double up on mine."Yugo said.

"Alright let's go."Yu said.

They then went to the beach with Amy ridding behind Yuto while Yugo had Sammy behind him and Marie sitting on his lap.

"I was talking about you going on the back."Yugo said.

"What, then it would have been a tight spot."Marie said.

Sammy then sighs seeing that.

They then arrived at the beach with Kanji and Teddie being tired, later the others came and they went to change.

The guys except for Kanji were already at the beach wearing they're swim shorts and Yosuke said:"You know... I'm starting to get nervous."

"Why?"Yu said.

"We're at the ocean. Which means Swimsuits. Which means Risette live and in person."Yosuke said.

"Are you kidding me."Yuto said.

"That's what makes your nervous."Yugo said.

"Hey come on you guys."Yosuke said and they heard footsteps."whoa!"

They all looked back to see the girls wearing swimsuits with Amy and Sammy wearing red version of Yukiko's.

"H-How come you guys are here? You should be in the water."Chie said while she was blushing.

"Oh, were you waiting for us?"Rise said.

"Dude, that's just insane."Yosuke said.

"Yeah, she's something else."Yu said.

"Summer... is... awesome!"Yosuke said.

Yuto and Yugo cough and he said:"oh don't worry, I'm not checking your girls out."

"Hey were you checking me out sempai?"Rise chuckles a bit.

"Um, can we get going to the water?"Yukiko said.

"Hey does this really fit me?"Marie said Yugo and she turns around while he turns away."hey what are you thinking, huh pervert?"

"Hey!"Yukiko said.

"That's not nice."Sammy said.

"All of them are so beautiful, they all win for me."Teddie said but then the twins glared at him.

"Say wheres Souseiseki and Suiseiseki?"Rise asked.

"Over there."Yugo points to the side and saw them under a rock to get some shade.

"Say where's Kanji?"Chie asked.

"He said he'll catch up later, he must have been tired."Yosuke said.

"Oh there he is."Yukiko saw him.

Then Kanji goes up to them wearing a small swim shorts making them surprised.

"Dude... What is that?!"Yosuke said.

"What's, what?"Kanji said.

"Your swimsuit! What else would I mean?!"Yosuke said.

"It's your basic black."Kanji said.

"I'm not talking about the color! I mean... I mean... The whole thing! I'm seeing thing I never needed to see."Yosuke said.

"You're the only one saying stuff like that."Kanji said.

"Okay that's enough."Kaguya said.

"Race you to the water."Yuto jumps in.

"Hey you cheater."Chie then follows him along with the others.

They all played in the water together with Yugo helping Yukiko swim by hlding her hands, Marie watches them and after that Yu, Yosuke, Yuto and Yugo went back to thr sand.

"Found a vending machine."Yosuke said."I'll go buy some drinks, you guys want a soda?"

"Yeah."they said.

They heard the girls screaming.

"My string is getting undone."Rise said.

"Hey Teddie you better not touch the girls!"Yuto said.

"What on the world are they doing?"Yosuke said.

They then saw Kanji holding Teddie with his arm."got you, you bastard."

"Busted."Teddie said.

"Hey guys."Kanji walks up to them shocking the group.

"Dude."the twins said.

"Your boys are..."Yu said.

"My boys?"Kanji said.

Teddie turns around to see and screams, Kanji looks down and screams too."I'm the one flashing."Teddie tries to escape from him.

"Dude you gotta cover up before they see you."Yosuke said.

"Oh right, hey Teddie squirming."Kanji said."If I lose I'm a dead man."

"Nooo!"Teddie said.

"Quick find something."Yuto said and Yosuke runs to get something to cover up Kanji.

"Sempai!"they heard Rise.

"We gotta find something."Yugo said.

"Maybe a seashell?"Yu said.

"Right, maybe if I use this white one, argh no it's too sexy."Kanji said.

"Quick use this."Yosuke came.

The girls then saw Kanji posing with seaweed covering his waist and torso.

"What?"Chie said.

"It's the birth of Venus."Yuto said.

"Yeah I'm ready to be born."Kanji said.

The girls were shocked with Marie beign confused, then they ran away."pervert."

"Did that work out?"Yosuke said.

"We should have gone with Tarzan."Yugo said.

"Anyway... I'm itchy."Kanji said.

"Say where are the dolls?"Yu asked.

"They're sleeping."Yuto points and they saw both resting next to they're cases.

They were able to find Kanji trunks and he was wearing them again, Yugo went to hang out with Yukiko, Sammy, Suiseiseki, Yuzuru and Marie.

"Say can you make a sand castle?"Yukiko asked Yugo.

"Oh yeah, me and Yuto used to do that a lot."Yugo then goes to make one and Suiseiseki went with him.

They start to build one and Marie said:"hey I saw how close you two have been it's that the whole being in love thing?"she looks a Yukiko.

"Oh yes."she blushes a bit."It's kinda new to me still but I do love him."

"What's that thing that when guys have more girls, Hamem."Marie said.

"That's Harem."Yuzuru said.

"Why would you ask that?"Yukiko was shocked.

"I dont know, is that normal."Marie said.

"Uh well."Yukiko tried to think of something.

"Harems are specific to the area and religion and in some places can be seen as a crime."Yuzuru said.

"But that still is a weird thing to ask."Sammy said.

"Look just forget it."Marie then walks away.

"Why would she even ask that?"Yukiko said."she's not implying that Yugo would have a harem or has one right now. He doesn't right?"

"What are you looking at me? I'm not trying to steal him from you."Sammy said with a blush.

"I still want him."Yuzuru said and that made Yukiko sigh.

Yosuke was walking around the beach and he then sees a girl wearing a green swimsuit with green pigtails."well hell there."he goes up to her and she looks at him."hey."

"Oh hey."she said.

"So what's your name Cynthia. Yours?"She asked.

"Yosuke Hanamura, I'm also known as the prince of Junes."he said.

"Wow, I heard of that place, I even order from there."Cynthia said.

"Wow, really, so where are you from?"Yosuke asked.

"Around, I just moved in like a few weeks."Cynthia said.

"Oh that's cool."he smiled.

Later in the afternoon the guys were together with Teddie playing in the sand with the girls.

"Man it's almost over."Yosuke said.

"Yeah, you I never would have came if it weren't for you guys."Kanji said.

"That's right, say how about whent he winter comes we all go skiing."Yosuke said.

"Already thinking about that, well it could be fun."Yuto said.

"Yeah."Yu said.

"Cool I can show you guys a few tricks I know on a snowboard."Yosuke said."plus today I met this cute girl."

"Oh who was it?"Kanji asked.

"Her name is Cynthia Sanageyama, she looks like a foreign but she can speak Japanese well, must be from her dad or something."Yosuke said.

"Well how about we enjoy the rest of our day before we have to go back."Yugo said.

"Yeah it can be a little dangerous at night."Yu said.

They then spent the day together but theres something that might happen since with that Marie said to the girls of Yugo's side.

**Note:heres the beach scene from the games with Marie there like in the golden animation, a lot of you wanted a girl for Yosuke so heres one that will appear some times and can anyone know who she really is, now the harem part might be even closer.**


	21. Chapter 21 Love Line

**Chapter 21 Love Line**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

Nanako was walking towards homes alone and she then sees something on top of a wall, she sees Frog Pod and it looks at her.

"Hi."she waves at it.

"Hello."it said in Yugo's voice surprising her before it jumps off.

"Hey wait."Nanako calls out but it didn't come back.

Nanako was back at her house and was having dinner with Yu, she then remembers the Frog and wonders what it was.

"Is there something wrong?"Yu asked.

"Oh no, I'm alright Big Bro."Nanako said.

Days later Nanako was walking around the city and then hears a growl, she looks behind a tree to see Fang walking foward."another one."she then runs after him.

She then runs to a temple and saw Fang was gone."not again."

She then goes back home and looks at her Love Line costume she had when she was trying to find what her Big Bro was doing, she then smiled and puts it on."now I'll solve the mistery of the robot animals."

Next day she was walking around with her toy magnifying glass and puts it over her eye and gasps, she saw the Stag Phone flying around the trees and she chases after it, she then sees the Beetle phone."I knew they weren't just toys."they then went around a tree and she goes too only to see they were gone making her frown.

"They're gone again."Nanako said.

She then goes back home looking outside the window."I wonder how many they are."she then goes to her room and draws the ones she saw, the Frog Pod, Fang, Beetle and Stag phones."I will find out the mistery."

Next day she was running around the city looking for anything and Kanji saw her."hey what's Nanako doing?"

She then runs to the shrine and saw the Bat Shot making her smile, she then goes after it with the Bat flying away, Nanako points the magnifying glass at it making a sound."He's the culprit grab him."she smiles and tries to catch him but the Bat flies away making her miss.

After that she walks around the streets and sees the Denden Sensor, she then runs towards it and it runs away from her, Chie and Yukiko were talking together and then they saw Nanako.

"Wait Nanako."Chie said but then she gasped when she saw the Denden Sensor.

Then the Spider Shock was crawling up a tree and she uses her toy to extend to get it, it then shoots a web to swing away making her sad.

"Oh no."she looks down sad.

Back home she made more drawing of the ones she saw and they were all together.

"I'm home."Yu said coming in.

She looks at him and smiles."big bro."

He then sees the drawings and got worried."say, Nanako where did you see those toys?"

"Oh, they're like that frog I saw, it seems there are more of them."she smiles.

"Oh, that's interesting."he said.

Next day she went to find them again and then sees the Bat and Stag flying to one side making her follow them."hey wait."

They ran away from her and she saw the other gadgets there and they ran away too, she goes after them but then a tree near her starts to fall because of age, she saw it going towards her and she screams.

The tree then explodes before it can even hit and she opens her eyes, she then saw Kamen Rider Skull in front of her with his scarf blowing in the wind."Wow."

"Hello."he then kneels down."are you okay?"

"Yeah, hey you look like a Neo Featherman hero."Nanako said.

"Well in a way, my name is Kamen Rider Skull."he said."so it seems you went after my little friends."the Gadgets go to his side.

"So they're yours?"she asked.

"Yes, I came to this city to protect it, the murders are what drawn me to it that I could solve it, like a hero."he looks at her costume."it seems you want to be a detective."

"Yeah."she looks at his hat."you have a cool hat."

"Oh thanks."he then takes it off."want to try it?"she nodded and he puts it on her and it goes over her eyes a bit."oops."he then chuckles."it seems it's not right your size."he then takes it back."but keep this meeting a secret."he lifts a finger over his mouth."shh, I don't want my identity to be revealed right here."

She thinks about it and smiles."sure, I'll keep your secret safe."

"Thank you."Skull gets up and walks away with the gadgets following him.

She then hears an engine and looks to where he went and sees him ridding off on his bike and he waves at her, she waves back at him with a big smile.

At night Nanako was back home and she was drawing a special picture, she then hears the door open and she puts it away.

"Were home."her dad said and he and Yu came in with Adachi.

"Welcome home."she said.

"So how was your day Nananko?"her dad asked.

"It was great."she smiled.

"Really, well that's good."he said.

After they had dinner she went to her room and picks up her drawing to show it was one of her with Love Line looking at Kamen Rider Skull who did his pose, with the Gadgets around him, she then puts it away in a box before going to bed.

**With Yuto and Yugo**

They were at they're base and Yuto said:"wait, so you wanted to use Skull to have her stop looking or the gadgets."

"Yes, but I didn't expect a tree to fall down, good thing I was already transformed."Yugo said.

"Well at least she'll stop looking for the Gadgets, I still don't know why they even go out, if it was for Suiseiseki and Souseiseki getting them they would have been caught."Yuto said.

"Well at least they learned they're lesson."Yugo said and the Gadgets nodded.

**Note:heres a short chapter about Nanako going after the Gadgets, it showed when she met the Frog Pod now she saw the others along with Skull, and yes that tree was an accident, now to answer the review:"Guest yes she is."**


	22. Chapter 22 Little Children

**Chapter 22 Little Children**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

Yuto and Yugo look at the calendar and saw that the summer festival was going to happen.

"You know this summer festival might be cool instead of the ones we had before coming."Yuto said.

"Yeah but with one problem."Yugo said.

"What?"Yuto said.

Yugo then shows him his phone with many different names."we have to hang out with the girls that we are friends with."

Yuto got surprised and said:"oh crap, that's right, how are we going to do that?"

"Heres an idea."Yugo said and he shows hima piece of paper with names of each of the girls."we'll go each our to spend with one of the girls and then we go to another to see them."

"Okay that seems fair enough, Chie, Yukiko, Amy, Sammy, Kaguya and Yuzuru are going with us, so those are easy but it's the other ones."Yuto said.

"Then we have like Ai, Yumi, Ayane and Marie."Yugo said.

"Yeah two and two."Yuto said."Good thing the other two can't come, but I need to take a lot of cash."he sighs.

"Let me guess Ai."Yugo said and he nodded.

"She likes to spend a lot."Yuto said.

Then they felt something and saw a rift opening dragging both twins in, they then arrived at some kind of a forest and they looked around.

"Where are we?"Yuto said.

"In another world."they looked behind them to see a old man with red eyes.

"Who are you?"Yugo asked.

"I am Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg."he said."I cam a traveler between worlds and what you have been sent by was a rift, a phenomenon that appears when someone messes with many worlds, I came to this world to see if it would have been good for a old friend of mine but it seems fate has chosen you two instead."

"What?"Yuto said.

"You see I once worked with another Rider and helped him return to his world, I believe his name was Ex-aid."he said surprising the twins.

"You met one of the other riders."Yugo said.

"Yes the first one I met was Decade, I became interested in you Kamen Riders, the ones that change fate in your favor, now there are two little girls in this world, one lives in a house that will be haunted because of her mad father's insanity while the other a little sick girl that will become a witch by making a deal with a demon."Zelretch said."both of them are the same age as your friend Nanako."

The twins were in shock and they looked at each other, they looked at him and Yuto said:"where are they?"that made him smile.

Each twins went to different places and Yugo arrives in a mansion, he goes inside to take a peek, then he goes foward and sees many dolls in some cases, he frowns at them since these were humans, he then sneaks around to avoid being seen then he sees a nurse woman with brown hair that was barely older than him coming down from the stairs, he then runs to a room and sees it being a living room.

"Where is she?"Yugo said.

"You want to save my daughter."he heard a womans voice and looks back to see a spirit of a woman with long brown hair.

"Wait are you the mother?"Yugo asked and she nodded.

"I knew someone would try to save her, please save my daughter."she said and she points at a bookself."theres a secret entrance there."

"Thank you."Yugo goes to it and pulls a book opening it.

She vanishes after he goes there and the Bookshelf closes behind him.

Yugo walks foward through a small corridor and sees a small opening like a view hole, he then looks inside and sees the little girl Aya who long black hair, she was Nanako's age and was playing with a doll she was given.

"Aya."Yugo said with a low voice.

He then hears a sound making her look to the door and sees her father Alfred come in, he glares at the guy and he said:"Aya how about we go for a walk."

"Oh okay."she then reaches her hand to him.

"Aya don't touch his hand!"Yugo yelled.

They got surprised then Yugo jumps through the trap door and grabs Aya making her scream, Alfred got shocked and he then runs away with her.

"Help!"Aya yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry but you need to see something."Yugo said and they went to the basement, she tries to struggle but they reached his lab and she got shocked to see a woman that was a life size doll wearing a white dress.

"But that's woman that daddy was hepling."Aya said.

Yugo goes in and puts her down."this is the terrible secret your so called father is doing, he kills people and turns them into dolls in his so called purity, he even wants to do the same thing to you when you got older."that made her gasp.

"What, b-but."she was scared.

"Ha ha ha."they saw Alfred at the door with Maria behind him."well that's veru impressive you managed to find my secret."

"It's not that hard, I'm a detective and I'll bring you to justice."Yugo said.

"Really, I wanted Aya to be a bit older but now I'll make her into one of my dolls."he then takes out a chainsaw making Aya go behind Yugo."what dress whould I put you in Aya?"

"You won't be doing anything."Yugo then puts on his lost driver and he takes out his memory.

**CYCLONE!**

"Henshin."he then inserts it on the driver.

**CYCLONE!**

He then transforms into Kamen Rider Cyclone, they got surprised and he points at Alfred."Now, count up your sins."he then charges at Alfred.

Alfred used his chainsaw only for Cyclone to block it with his arms making sparks fly out, then he roars breaking the blade in pieces, he then punches Alfred in the face and sees Maria taking out knifes but he punches her in the gut to knock her out.

He then drags Alfred away and they were in a cathedral part of the house and he throws him down to the floor, then many of his other dolls came towards Cyclone but he puts the memory on the maximum drive slot.

**CYCLONE MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Rider punch."he then rider punches them all making all the dolls explode.

"No!"Alfred said."do you have any idea of all the work I have done."he then gets kicked in the face.

"Shut up, you have no right to talk, those were innocent people, I can feel they're spirits are still in this house, it's time for your to pay for crimes."Cyclone said.

Alfred charges at Cyclone who throws him to the alter with Aya running to Cyclone's side, he then got up and takes out another chainsaw from the Altar, he turns it on but then he trips and falls down.

Cyclone turns Aya away and looks down, they heard his scream and they walked away, they went outside and saw many spirits appearing in front of them surprising Aya, one boy with blonde hair looks at them and said:"thank you."they then all vanished.

"Aya let's go."Cyclone said and he takes her hand.

"What my daddy did was bad?"she asked.

"Yes."he kneels down in front of her."We all die anyway, no matter what but we just have to move on and instead of being crazy with the dead we should enjoy life at it's fullest, make new friends and be happy with them and the memories that they give us."

She looks at him and nodded."Where will I live?"

"Well, you can stay at my house, it's in Japan but I know a little girl that would like to be your friend."he said making her smile.

They then saw the house start to burn making them shocked, he looks at his side to see Maria looking at them."you again."

She looks at them and walks away.

"So your not going to take revenge?"Cyclone asked.

She shook her head and said:"no, my master is dead, I saw he way you talked to her and you only did what was right in your heart."

"So are you going to live on your own?"he said.

"Yes, mistress Aya doesn't need me."Maria said.

"Maybe you'll meet a doctor that will be nice to you."Cyclone said.

"That would be nice."she said and she walks away.

Yuto was at the other mansion and sees a mother and father talking to each other about some big party they will be making, he then sees a window on the sides that was opened so he climbed the tree next to it, he then was in front of the window and sees a little girl with purple hair."there she is."

He then sees a black cat going in front of her and said:"say would like to make a deal?"

The cat smirks but then they heard a shout and sees Yuto flying kick the cat away.

"Wait who are you?"Ellen said.

"Not now."he then picks her up and goes to the window."hold on!"she did that and he jumps to the tree grabbing the branch and he lands on the floor."okay all you have to know I'm a detective that wants to help you and give you a better home while curing that sickness."

That surprises her and said:"really?"

Then the house exploded with the place failing down, then they saw the cat jumping down and Yuto puts Ellen down behind him."so a little boy came and ruined my deal, well then."it then turns into a tiger size demon with red eyes and sharp teeth."you die."it charges at Yuto but then his stone glowed and Rebellion came out knocking him away.

"A dragon?!"Ellen got surprised.

"Yes, now to finish this monster."he puts his driver and takes out the memory.

**JOKER!**

"Henshin."he then inserts it on the driver.

**JOKER!**

He transforms into Kamen Rider Joker."Now, count up your sins."he then charges at the cat.

He then punches and kicks it many times while it tries to claw him but he dodges it and his dragon shoots chains trapping it in place.

"Now to finish you off."he then inserts the memory on the maximum drive slot.

**JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Rider kick."he does a flying kick hitting the demon and causes it to explode.

Joker lands on the ground and Ellen was amazed, he picks her up and said:"now we can go."

Then both riders met up with each other and saw the girls.

"Okay, well looks like we did it, Aya meet Ellen."Cylone said.

"And Ellen meet Aya."Joker said.

"Hi."they said.

"Very well done."they saw Zelretch."now to cure that little girl."he uses a spell on her and Ellen felt better.

"I'm fine."she said surprised.

"Yes, now you can all go home."he makes a portal letting the riders pass with the girls.

After they were gone he said:"so you came Ogre."he looks back tos ee him.

"Yes, it seems you managed to one up me Zelretch, to think that the riders would appear here."Ogre said.

"Now those little girls have a better fate."Zelretch said."I find that more interesting then they're actual endings."

"A shame, I would liked the doctors help but now he has passed away, but what happened to the other?"Ogre asked.

"She went to help a good doctor I met who will have his own nurse before her."Zelretch said.

The guys went back to they're house and saw the dolls there making them surprised.

"What, where did you go?!"Suiseiseki said.

"It talked."Aya said surprised.

"Don't worry."Yugo said."she's different."

They explained to them and they got shocked to learn what happened.

Later at the festival the guys were wearing they're normal clothes and went to see they're friends with Aya and Ellen behind them, they saw the group there with the girls wearing Kimonos.

"Oh hey."Yosuke said and he got surprised to see the girls."hey where did those two come from?"

"Long story."Yuto said."but meet Ellen and Aya."

"Hello there."Yukiko kneels down to Aya.

"Hi."she was a little nervous.

Yu then came with Nanako and Yugo said:"oh Nanako perfect timing."

She got surprised and the girls went up to her."we would like you to meet Aya and Ellen, they're new here so we thought they could be your friends."

Nanako smiled and said."really."she goes up to them and holds they're hands.

Aya smiled while Ellen was surprised.

The group chuckled and Marie saw them making her smile too.

They hanged out around the place enjoying the festival with the girls having fun too, they made a new friend and a new family.

**Note:heres the festival chapter but with a twist both characters from Mad Father and Witch's house are here but don't worry all gruesome parts were cut away like the heroes looked away not looking at it like how some other death's happened in Kamen Rider, Aya and Ellen are the same age as Nanako here so they are going to be her best friends.**


	23. Chapter 23 The Long Awaited School Trip

**Chapter 23 The Long Awaited School Trip**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

Yuto and Yugo were preparing for school and they see Aya and Ellen looking at them.

"Are you leaving?"Aya asked.

"We need to go to school, so Sammy and Amy will be looking after you."Yugo said.

"Okay but I think Amy is a little mean."Ellen said.

"Don't worry, if she acts mean tell either Souseiseki or Kaguya."Yuto said and she nodded.

The twins met up with they're friends and they went to school.

"Well summer vacation is over."Chie said.

"Yes also how is Aya doing?"Yukiko asked.

"Oh she's doing fine, we had rooms for each of them."Yugo said.

"Oh that's nice, I can't stand seeing such a little girl be unhappy."Yukiko said.

"Wow, it's almost like your her mom."Chie said.

"What?!"Yukiko got surprised with a blush."No, I just don't want that sweet little one be sad."

They then stopped when they saw Naoto."good morning."

"Oh great the chibi detective."Yuto said.

"My name is Naoto Shirogane, please use that instead of a derogative name."He said."now I know the police has decided that the case is solved but I decided stay so I transfered to your school."that surprises them.

"Well than were your Sempai."Yugo said.

"Well that's good."Yuto said."but don't think yor gettinf special treatment."

"Theres one thing I must know, I heard that your taling about a girl called Aya."that surprises them again."I also saw two girls play with one that was very close to another of your group, I wonder where did those two came from?"

"They are orphan kids me and Yugo got rights in taking care of them."Yuto said.

"Yes well you have enough age to be they're legal guardians."Naoto said.

"Yes now if you excuse us."Yuto said and they went foward.

The group worried since what the twins told them.

**Flashback**

They were at the twins house and Kanji said:"no way!"

"Yes the guy we caught isn't the real murderer."Yugo said.

"How do you know?"Chie asked.

"We checked the Gaia Library and the title of his book changed to copycat, it said he was fake and only killed King Moron, so the real one is still out there."Yuto said.

"Oh man, and here we thought we did it."Yosuke said.

"So what now?"Yu asked.

"The killer will most likely lay low for a bit, so we will just have to wait until he comes back with that scapegoat he got."Yuto said and they all nodded.

**Flashback ends.**

Later the entire school was now in a field trip to another city, they were in a train and were heading towards the place called Tatsumi Port Island.

"Wow this is going to be great."Yosuke said.

Yuto sighs and Yugo was reading the plan for the trip.

"Day one cultural exchange, day two mandatory factory tours during your free time, day three go home."Yu said shocking Yosuke said.

"What do you mean cultural exchange?!"Yosuke said.

"It looks like we'll be visiting a private school."Yukiko said.

"Yugo did some research about the place and it's some man made island there, but he said there was something weird there."Yuto said.

"Weird like what?"Chie asked.

"We don't know yet but one thing is for sure these things."Yugo points at the plan."were made by King Moron.

"King Moron, your torturing us from beyond the grave."Yosuke said.

They then arrived at the station with Rise and Kanji there.

"I'm so lucky, this is the first time freshman and sophomores get to go togteher."Rise said.

"That's because they need to cut the cost."Yugo said.

"Well with you guys here it might not blow as much."Kanji said.

"Hey how about we find out where the trip is going to be and invite Naoto."Yukiko said.

"What?"they looked at Naoto who was standing in a corner.

"I'm kind of worried about him."Yukiko said.

"Well I'm not worried about him, didn't he say he was coming to thise trip just to help out with the case."Chie said.

"He might be some big star detective but he's still just your average kid."Rise said.

"Yeah I can kinda know his pain for being a transfer student."Yosuke said.

"Yeah."Yu said.

Later they arrived at the school of the area with the principal there making a speech.

"This place is huge."Yuto said.

"Yeah it's about the size of three Junes stores."Yu said.

Yukiko then holds her stomach while trying not to laugh."were standing on a school and Junes is a department store."

"Hello everyone."they looked foward to see a girl with long brown hair wearing glasses."and welcome to Gekkoukan High School, I'm so glad to meet you all, I'm Chihiro Fushimi from class 3b and student council president."

The guys were surprised at her look.

"Wow."Yosuke said."check it that's gotta be hottest four eye girl I ever seen."

"I do like those glasses."Yu said.

"I will be the one giving the tour and showing you around this campus of ours I hope you all enjoy it."she said.

They then went around the school but then Yuto and Yugo stopped to see a boy around they're age in a board, he has blue hair that covers his right eye.

"Hey who is that?"Yuto said.

"Oh I see you saw the picture said."Chihiro said."that's Minato Arisato, he was a boy that was in this school before something bad happened to him."she looked a bit sad surprising them."but he still lives on in our memories."she then smiles again.

They walked foward with the group wondering who Minato is, the twins have this feeling that theres something special about him that made them think of Yu.

They had lectures back to back all day that were boring then it was night time, they were in a bus with they're teacher at the front.

"Well kiddos nice job at class today, we're off now to our hotel for the evening."she said.

"So far this trip sucks, man the hotel they have for us better be good."Yosuke said.

They then arrived at a place called Side city hotel.

"Nice right."Noriko said."here we are boys and girls, the seaside city hotel, this will be our lodgings for the night, you see this hotel just opened up, which means I got one hell of a sweet deal."that made them worried."come on, don't be shy, those up front start moving your first."they went in leaving the Investigation team back.

"I don't know, is this hotel legit."Yosuke said.

"It's screaming sketchy to me."Kanji said.

"Really I wouldn't know, I've never been to a skanky motel before."Chie said.

"This part of town is called Shirakawa boulevard, I bet this place was a very different kind of hotel."Rise said.

"I see, a love."Yu then got his mouth covered by Yosuke.

"Shut up."Yosuke said.

"Why does the weird stuff happen to us."Yuto said.

They heard chuckling and a voice said:"I've been waiting."they looked around."I wonder what would happen if let's say Yosuke were to discover me here."

"What the hell, who is that?"Kanji said.

"Come out."Yosuke looked up a building.

Then the guy fall down and crashes to the floor making them sweatdrop."hello there."they saw it was Teddie.

"Teddie."Yugo said.

"Yo what are you doing here?"Kanji said.

"The lonely boy in me just couldn't take it anymore, finding you was easy all I had to do was take a peek at Yosuke's travel itinerary."Teddie said.

"What were you doing going through my stuff?"Yosuke said.

"And just how the hell did you get here anyway."Kanji said.

"By train like a normal bear."Teddie said."I cut down my ice cream habbits so I could save up my Junes money, the train here was so slow, it was unbearable."

"You've been through a lot Teddie."Yu said.

"Sensei."Teddie hugs him.

"But why the hell did you come to the big city wearing that thing."Kanji said."You look like a total freak."

"It was horrible I nearly got trash cans multiple times."Teddie said."But every time that happened I would remember Yukiko's promisse to go out with me."

"Hey!"Yugo said.

"Give that up already."Yuto said.

"Let's just go, and your living in the same room as the guys."Yugo said to Teddie.

They went to the hotel with the guys in they're room, Teddie went to take a shower while Kanji and Yosuke stare at the bed that was for a couple.

"This is a little akward isn't it."Kanji said.

"Uh yeah."Yosuke said.

Yu was sitting on a chair."how long are you two are going to stand there?"

"Yeah looks like we will have to share the bed theres no place to sit."Kanji said shocking Yosuke.

"What, why do you think I want to share the bed with you."Yosuke said.

"No, that's not what I said."Kanji said.

"You snooze you lose."they looked to see Yuto and Yugo on the bed.

"Hey you two are okay with it?"Yosuke said.

"Were twin brothers you idiot, we slept together since the day we were born."Yuto said.

"Plus when we had a broken bed we had to share a smaller one so this isn't a big trouble."Yugo said.

"Man you guys are like the perfect brothers."Yosuke said.

Teddie came out wearing a bathrobe and looks at Yosuke and Kanji."let us join."he then tackles them making the twins roll to the sides to avoid them.

"Freaking bear."Yosuke said.

"What was that for."Kanji said and Teddie saw the buttons of the bed.

"Wow those buttons are screaming touch me."he then presses a few of them."bear, bear, bear, bear, bear."

Then music started and Kanji said:"what's this shit?"then the bed rotates surprising them.

"I love it, it's so relaxing."Teddie said.

"Danmit, no way I'm staying here."Kanji got up.

"I can fly."Teddie then jumps into Kanji knocking him down.

"Floor?"Yuto asked Yugo.

"Floor."they then rolled to the floor.

Yu then take sout his phone."I'm posting this picture on my wall."

"Don't you dare!"Yosuke said but he took the picture with Teddie doing a peace sign.

Next day Rise told them about a night club so they went to see it, they arrived at the place and they were amazed by it.

"Wow look at this place."Yuto said.

"So this is a night club."Teddie said.

"Way cool."Chie said.

Yosuke then saw someone at the bar."hey look."they all saw Naoto."it's him."

He was having a drink but then saw them."look at this, it's the last people I expected to see, after all are high school students even allowed here."

"I should aks you the same."Yuto said.

"What brings you to this club of all places?"Yosuke asked.

"It's got quite the reputation so I thought I would check it out, I mean it's not like I've got other plans."Naoto said.

"Why don't you come and hang out with us then."Yu offered surprising him.

"You sure?"Naoto said."Don't mess with me."

"Yeah come on, join us."Yukiko said.

"If you got nothing else to do why not."Chie said.

"Okay, I can deal with you a bit."Yuto said.

"Sure that's sounds nice actually."Naoto said.

"Hey theres no reason to blush over it."Yosuke said.

"I'm not blushing."he pulls down on his hat.

"Wait here, I'll get the VIP room."Rise said.

"Dude VIP."Yosuek said.

"Okay jsut give me a sec."Rise said.

Later they were at the VIP room with drinks and snacks on the table.

Yukiko was drinking and she was blushing a bit, Yugo looks at her while eating pizza."hey Yugo your not drinking?"

"I'm fine."Yugo said."how many did you drink?"

"Yeah and they might be pricey too."Chie said.

"It's totally cool, there was a plan once for me to hold a secret concert but then the power went out and we had to cancel so tonight everything we order is on the house."Rise said.

"Sweet."Yosuke said.

Yuto saw Teddie and Yukiko laughing while blushing and said:"wait a minute, is there booze in there?"

"No, there shouldn't be any booze in these."Rise said.

"Wait."Yugo drinks one and tastes it."no theres no booze."

"How did you know?"Naoto asked.

"Yugo has this brain that makes him tell what the drinks have by taste."Yuto said.

"Oh that's useful."Naoto said.

"So why are they acting like this?"Chie asked.

"It must be from the fumes."Yugo said.

"So how are you not affected?"Yosuke asked.

"That's because we used to have a part time job in a bar and the guy said it's normal so we just gained a immunity to the smell."Yuto said.

Rise then got up and said."it's time for the kings game."she then take sout chopsticks."everyone pick your number."they all got one."now which one of you is the king?"

"I got the red one."Teddie said.

"Oh no."The twins said.

"I order number three to come and suck face."Teddie said.

"No way."Kanji said."pick another number."

"Two then."Teddie said.

"No way, kingy you can't change numbers."Yosuke said.

"Kiss, kiss him."the girls said.

Teddie then tackles Kanji to kiss him and the twins looked away."gross."

"Now two are out."Rise said.

They got more sticks and Yuto grabs one and sees it's red."I'm king."

"Maybe something little less rash."Chie said.

"After sucking face, you should like sit on his lap."Yukiko said.

"Yeah or rest your head on his lap."Rise said.

Yuto got worried and he sees Yugo glaring at him."Okay, number 2, sit on my lap."they got worried.

Chie blushes and said."yeah that's me."

"Oh thank god."Yuto said.

She was now sitting on his lap nervous about it.

"Oh come Chie have some more courage."Yukiko said.

Yugo was next and he said:"number 3."

Yukiko then jumps to his lap and said."that's me."she then holds him making Yugo blush.

"Wow."Chie said.

"Yeah."Yuto said.

"Okay my turn and I pick Naoto to tell something embarrassing."Yukiko points at him.

"I don't have one but how about this, I'll tell you something about my past."Naoto said."For generations my family has been detectives, our relationship with the police goes back decades I'm the fith generation and I live with my predecessor my grandfather."

"Wow."Chie said.

"My grandfather is pretty tight with the police and because I have a lot to learn he's helped me a great deal."Naoto said.

"Hey Yuto and Yugo want to be detectives too."Yukiko said.

"Oh really."He looks at the twins.

"So, everyone should be able to follow they're dreams."Yuto said.

"No, I don't have a problem, but since I told you how abou you tell me something about how your all connected to those murders."Naoto said.

"Oh that's simple we go to the tv and face these shadows."Yukiko said.

"Ignore her."Yugo covers her mouth."she's too drunk from the fumes."

"It seems they won't be telling me the truth."Naoto said."but he's right, it's the fumes."he then gets up."you know I'm interested on how you two will become as detectives since your more of duo."he then walks away.

Later they had to drag the girls back to the hotel to get them to sleep.

Next day they were in a ramen place with them sitting at the counters and tables, Yuto then sees Aika put a bowl in front of him."really, your work here too."

"A friend of the family owns the shop so I'm training here."Aika said.

"Interesting."Yuto said.

"I should get something for Aya."Yugo said.

"Yeah me too for Nanako."Yu said.

"And also Ellen."Yuto said."hey I saw this gift shop, maybe we can get a few keychains."

"Good plan, let's go."Yosuke said.

"Not so fast."Teddie said."I can't move, someone help me."

"Well Teddie it was nice knowing you."Yuto said.

"I say we leave him."Yukiko said.

"And the queens orders are absolute."Yu said.

They put they're hands together and Teddie was shocked."Wait, no not cool guys, I don't have enough money, I can't buy a ticket back."

They then returned back home with the girls happy to see them again, but the brothers wonders about some of the stuff back at the place.

**Note:heres the scholl trip and heres a extra scene with Minato's photo and yes I know about some versions call him Makoto but I prefer Minato and it's from the Manga,**


	24. Chapter 24 I Want to Know the Truth

**Chapter 24 I Want to Know the Truth**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

At night the twins were having dinner with the entire household and Amy turns on the tv, it then shows Naoto on the news.

"Wait Naoto."Yugo said.

"Him again, but why is he on TV."Yuto said.

"You know him?"Yuruzu asked.

"Yes."Yugo said.

"Hey I think I saw him before."Aya said.

Next day after class the group exited the school together.

"Did you see the news?"Yukiko aked.

"About Naoto, yes strange he doesn't seem like he would do that."Yu said.

"Your right."they saw Naoto a the gate."but I need to talk to you all in private."

They were at the shrine at the woods sitting at a table.

"This won't take long you see I have some new thoughts on the case and I would like to go over them with you."Naoto said.

"Why isn't it solved."Yugo said.

"You said something didn't seem right to you."Yu said.

"Yes there are something that the victims have in common, all three were first kidnapped before they were murdered and in addition to that all three were the focus of recent media attention which had forced them in the limelight but besides those similarities there's nothing else that makes these victims particularly unique, however if you start to look at the history of some of the people at this table you start seeing a wider connection."Naoto said.

"Really how did you get that?"Yosuke asked.

"There was a much larger gap of time between the second and third muder but still what didn't slow down was the number of disappearances that fir the criteria, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi and Rise Kujikawa, all three of you went missing after you were featured on TV and yet you three somehow managed to survive or maybe a survivor is what you disguised yourself as one."Naoto said.

"Don't even try to blame this on us."Yuto said.

"I once did consider that but the way you try to help others in need and the dreams you two have changed my mind, it seems that you want to catch him, you have a look that was a fake surprise so that means you knew that the killer was a fake one."Naoto said surprising them.

"How so?"Yu asked.

"That I'm not sure but you have a way to pursue the killer in a way no one else could and each time you rescued someone you gained a new ally, look at that in that angle and all the dots begin to connect but it raises a flag on mr. Morooka's muder, but I can tell these new detectives might know."Naoto said.

"Blunt force?"Yugo said.

"Yes, that's something the others were found the same way so that made that one strange for the police."Naoto said.

"Keep going."Yu said.

"I decided to find some conclusive evidence."he then walks away.

"So your just walking away."Yosuke said.

"What Miss Amagi said last night gave me the answer I needed, also this isn't a game for me despite what one of you thinks."Naoto said before he left.

The next day was a raining day so they checked the tv and saw a shadow that looked like Naoto.

After that in the morning the group were in the classroom together and it was raining.

"Wasn't that Naoto in the midnight channel?"Chie said.

"It sure did look like him."Yukiko said.

"Yeah looks like Yuto and Yugo were right, the case isn't solved just yet."Yosuke said."I asked Teddie to check on the other side, he went and looked and said no one was there."

"We will just have to be careful, we have all the gear to make sure he won't die."Yugo said.

Later at Night the twins went to see the tv and saw Naoto there on the midnight channel.

"Hello there everyone, I am the detective prince Naoto Shirogane, this is the genome project and it's the experiment of the century and now I'm about to undergo the body altering operation, the technique I will use is forbidden and fantastic, as I embark on this journey everyone can follow, watch closely for what you're about to see."then many tools appeared."as a new person is born a new before your very eyes, when the surgery is completed it will be a commemorative day, a day where I can down a whole new path I would like to share this moment with you, so be sure to tune in."then it stopped.

"Wait."they looked at each other.

"Does he mean?"Yugo said.

"A gender reassignment surgery."they both said.

"So Naoto wants to be a girl."Yuto said.

"Wait no, Naoto isn't trying to be a girl, he wants to be a boy."Yugo said.

"Which means Naoto's a girl, okay didn't expect that but would explain why he's so feminine."Yuto said.

"Let's get the others."Yugo said and his brother nodded.

Next day the group were in the tv world and Rise was looking around for Naoto using Himiko.

"I dont know where but someone is here, it seems this world is getting larger."Rise said.

"But that means it happened when Naoto was on tv."Yukiko said.

"That's right, he was testing that only locals that appeared on tv will get kidnapped."Yu said.

"The kid made himself bait."Kanji said.

"That's dumb, what's he thinking he could die."Chie said.

"Yeah now we have to find him."Kaguya said.

"Can you find him Rise?"Yuto asked.

"No, if only I had more clues."Rise said.

"Well good thing we have a source of information."Yuto then points at his brother."Yugo!"

"Hey stop treating me like a library."Yugo grunts and uses the gaia library."now for the keywords."

"Try Naoto Shirogane."Kanji said.

Then many books appeared and Yugo looks at them."not enough, theres still too many books, I need something else."

They think of something and Yu said."try police."

Then two books came."were close one more word."

"Then change."Yuto said and the last one was revealed with the title Detective."okay."he then reads the book."it says that Naoto was treated poorly by the police here and was teased because of him being our age, so because of that he was treated like a child."

"I got him."Rise said with the new information.

They then arrived at some base.

"What the hell."Kanji said.

"This reminds me of one those secret agent base."Yuto said.

"Yeah and if what we found is true then Naoto own inner self made this place."Yu said and they went in.

They walked foward to the base and then a alarm went off."intruder alert."

Then screen turned on to reveal the real Naoto.

"Naoto!"Yu said.

"About time you guys came, I was tired to listen to this child."Naoto said.

Then many dna strings appeared and they formed the shadows.

"Let's go."Yu said and they summoned they're personas attaking them.

They sliced and blasted them away with thy're elements.

"I'm not acting like anything this is the real you."the Shadow Naoto said.

"Don't argue with it, you'll just make it worse."Chie said.

"Your wrong, he has to stand up and face this."Kanji said."stay strong."his persona then hits many shadows away."we had to go through this too."

"You heard what they all say, your just a little kid, a little stupid kid, no one cares about you, just your ability to solve puzzles once they're done with you then it's back to the playpen, when they need you they're nice, when your done they're not that's hard for you to take, it makes you a lonely child, I'm finally ready to grow up and be a man for once, I want people to see me for who I am, I want a reason to stay alive."the shaodw said making Naoto hold his ears.

"Stop it, go away I can find my own reasons to stay alive."Naoto said.

"No you can't, unless you can change the person that you are, a child."Shadow said.

"Stop saying that."Naoto said.

"Remember all those handsome strong men you read about in detective novels, you always wanted to be just like them, even when someone was taking you chance by looking cooler, you admire them because the real you will aways be a child."Shadow said.

"That's not true."Naoto said.

"Naoto Shirogane, it's such a rugged masculine name you've got, but."Shadow said.

"Shut up!"Naoto said.

"It still doesn't change the truth."Shado said and Naoto grabbed it.

"Stop it."Naoto said.

"The gender barrier is so difficult, over coming it is so daunting, that's why you tried so hard to be this cool powerful man but that would be rather difficult since your not even a guy."Shadow said.

"What?"most of the group said.

"I knew it."Yugo said.

"So that dude, isn't a due then."Kanji said.

"Theres no point of whinning over it, it's not gonna change anyting."Naoto said.

"Your heard that from a whole lot of people haven't you, stopped crying now that won't fix anything just get over it, but that just makes you wanna cry more and here you saying the exact same thing what your trying to protect."Shadow then grabs her face."you can stop pushing yourself I know exactly how you feel I promisse I mean after I am you."

"Your not."Naoto said.

"If we don't help her through this she'll suffer forever."Kanji said running foward taking out his driver.

"You aren't me, you are nothing like me."Naoto said and Kanji bust through the door thanks to his persona.

The shadow laughs and then changes into a robot like version of Naoto.

"Okay let's do our thing and kick some ass."Kanji then takes out his memory.

**VIOLENCE!**

"Henshin."he then inserts it.

**VIOLENCE!**

He then transforms into his rider form.

"What a hot headed brute, but that's to be expected with that form."Shadow said."come on it's time to reassign some body parts."

Clamps grabbed Naoto and puts her on the table."no don't, let me go!"

"It's time."Yu said and they all came to Violence's side.

"What more people tired who they are, I'll just have to add you to the operating table."the shadow said.

It then shoots a beam and hits Yuto's persona and he then starts to age.

"Ow my back."he said.

"Yuto!"Chie said.

"Bro."Yugo then helps him up."I can't believe it."he then takes him a way while they avoided the shadow.

"What now, Yuto can't fight like that?"Rise said.

They then hide behind some cover and Teddie gets hit too.

"Sorry for the wai."Shadow goes to Naoto and points it blaster at her but then Kanji's persona threw it's weapon knocking the blaster.

"Don't forget about me."Violence said and she then blasts his persona back and he then jumps at her but she knocks him back.

"You always have problems having friends."shadow looks at Naoto."that's why you avoided people like them.

"Look, i suck making friends too but who cares."Violence said.

"I really hate muscle headed buffoons."shadow then blasts at him but then his persona starts to change.

"I won't give up."Violence then pushes her away.

"What?!"Then his persona became red holding a sword.

"Let's go Rokuten Maou."Violence said punching his fist.

"Hey this happened to me before."Chie said.

"Kanji."Yuto said.

"Let me fight."Yugo the puts on his driver.

**FANG, JOKER!**

Then W Fang Joker came to Violence's side. then a Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter appears in front of Violence and he grabs it and inserts his memory on it.

**VIOLENCE UPGRADE!**

Then he inserts it back on his driver.

**BRUTALITY!**

Then he changes with the body changing to red with the armor being like that of Bravo's form Gaim but with purple spikes and his helmet has more sharp teeth on them."Let's go."

She then points her blaster at them but then a harpoon hits her back, she looks up and said."you!"

Then a dopant came down being blue with seaweed like beard and has a harpoon gun, he has a white robe around it and he lands next to Naoto.

"You."Naoto said.

"I came to help."he then frees her from the table.

**KAMINARI!**

**PEGASUS!**

Then both Chie and Yu were in they're rider forms and they attacked the shadow, W then pulls the on the horn.

**SHOULDER FANG!**

Then blade came out and he takes it out to use it as a boomerang hitting the shadow, then Rokuten Maou hits it away, Violence then summons a new weapon being a big halberd with a red blade and hits the shadow with it, then Weather makes many cards appear and combines them making a giant fly like demon persona.

"Wow look at it."Rise said.

"Die flie."the shadow shoots at it but it dodges her and freezes her arms.

"Got her."Weather said.

"Let's finish this."W right said and they activated they're finishers.

**UNICORN, WEATHER, VIOLENCE, FANG MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

They then jumped to the air and did a rider kicks at it making the shadow get sent to the air while it starts to react.

"It's going to blow."W Rigth said.

Teddie managed to heal himself and Yuto's body with Kaguya and Yuzuru carrying him away since they stayed back to protect him and they ran away with Violence holding Naoto with the Ocean dopant running behind them and the shadow explodes taking the base with it

Outside they were talking to her.

"So you were pretending to be a boy all this time?"Yuto said.

"it doesn't match my image of a cool detective, I didn't want to be sidelined byt the stupid critics, so why give them more ammunation for that."Naoto said.

"Sounds like a load of shit to me."Kanji said making her surprised.

"You know the real truth right?"Yukiko said."You don't really want to become a adult or even for that matter, be changed into man."

"I tried to tell her that for so long."Ocean said.

"Go on try facing yourself,"Yu said and she looks at her shadow who was back at it's original form.

"Look I'm tried my best to ignore you and keep the child in me locked deep inside but no matter how I tried you were always there, I am you."Naoto said."and you are me."

"it's been my dream to be a cool hard boiled detective."the shadow said and changes to her persona and she gets the card.

Naoto then looks at the dopant."I'm sorry, for ignoring you."he nodded and changes into the memory going to her.

Then they heard a crash and looked back to see another of those monsters being the Knigth Bot.

"Not another of those things."Yukiko said.

Naoto got surprised and Yuto said."Naoto!"she looks at him and he throws a lost driver and she catches it."use it."

She nodded and puts it on her waist, she lifts her memory up.

**OCEAN!**

"Henshin."she inserts it on the driver.

**OCEAN!**

Then she gets a female body form that was the same color of the memory and with the lines being cyan lines and her head has a O around the back, her arms were fins and her hands had a harpoon gun that has a energy harpoon.

She looks at it and get surprised."Why does my body look like this?"

Kanji blushes at the form and Yuto grunts."it's okay just fight that thing."he kicks her foward and she stumbles foward.

She then dodges it's lance and shoots at it, she then jumps over and shoots water blast from her hands throwing it back.

**LUNA, TRIGGER!**

W then jumps to her side and shoots at it."need some help."and she nodded.

Then the stag phone comes ot his side and he insert sit on the magnum while putting the memory.

**LUNA MAXIMUM DRIVER!**

Ocean then puts her memory on the slot behind the handle of the gun.

**OCEAN MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

They aimed at it and Knight runs around to avoud it and they fired with W's shots hitting it many times while Ocean's spear goes through it's chest making the bot explode.

Next day Naoto asked of them to join the team and they accepted it, she then goes to they're base and gets surprise."I never expected this."

"Yeah real cool right?"Yosuke said.

"I must say your guys are something."Naoto said and she looks at the vehicles.

"Yeah welcome to the team."Yuto shakes her hand.

"Looks like your a true hard boiled detective."Naoto said.

"Yes."Yuto said.

"Half boiled."Yugo said.

"I heard that."Yuto said and they all laughed.

**Note:heres the seaosn finale of W with Naoto getting her persona and rider form, Ocean more femine because of her now all the rider have they're season ones finsihed so after the op of W the others will start.**


	25. Opening

**Opening**

**I don't own Kamen Rider W or Persona 4**

**(Insert W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~ here.)**

W is shown on top of a building with his scarf blowing as he stares at Inaba.

**(W-B-X Crime and the city)**

Both Yuto and Yugo appeared together in a data screen.

**Once again, someone's knocking at the door**

**Got a feeling it's a case; Welcome to Windy city**

**Tears do not go well with this city**

**Find the Keyword that's concealed in the darkness**

The investigation team was at Junes looking at many photo's of the murders then they got up and walked around the area with Yuto asking for clues, Yu and Yosuke also helped out with the girls standing next to them until Yosuke knocks onto Chie making her kick him.

**A dream that I cannot reach alone**

**(Look into the infinite archives,**

**dive into the sea of memories)**

**But with you around, we can make it come true, Half and Half**

**(Double Boiled Extreme!)**

Yugo then looks at his book and was in the Gaia Library looking for any clues there, then it changes to many halfs of W, they group then see a murder scene with Dojima there with Adachi, then both twins took out they're gaia memories.

**W-B-X!**

**The Bodies & Souls of two,**

**(I'll ride with Only you and no other)**

**Become one**

**W-B-X!**

**Upon meeting the ultimate partner**

**A miracle will be created (So We can make it)**

**Search for W (Double)!**

They transformed into Kamen Rider W, they're friends also changed into they're rider forms and they faced many shadows that came facing them and they fought them off with W changing into his many forms.

**(W-B-X Crime and the city)**

They then all stood together as they look around the city with they're glasses.

**The chaos of the city, the alluring scent of danger**

**A storm is coming; Welcome to Windy city**

**Slip through the congesting News and lies**

**Find the Keyword that's hidden from sight**

A fog covers the city with many of the people not being seen except with the group using they're glasses, then they saw something and Yugo reads a book that gave them a clue.

**Someday, the strength of this combination of trust**

**(As halves, the two are extreme,**

**Skills are unleashed from 2 ways)**

**Will, with no doubt, save this city, trust and trust**

**(Double Boiled Extreme!)**

Marie was seen on top of a building and her hand was holding a Gaia memory but it was covered up by her hand, then the twins rode on they're bikes with Yuto and Yugo becoming Accel and Skull as they fight off against more shadows.

**W-B-X!**

**The Bodies & Souls of fate,**

**(It can be no one else but Only you alone)**

**Become one**

**W-B-X!**

**The ultimate chemistry has happened**

**Sweep away the topic (So We can make it)**

**Search for W!**

They then turned into Cyclone and Joker and they ran foward, then they merged into W with a shadow in front of them that did they're pose with a scarf behind it along with more humanoid shadows behind it.

**People have disappeared from there,**

**And now, the city is but an empty box**

**The wind that connects us together,**

**There's no sign of cessation!**

W then fights it and changes into Fang Joker and fights it off, then all they're friends joined them fighting off against the other shadows and W kicks him back.

**W-B-X!**

**The Bodies & Souls of two,**

**(I'll ride with Only you and no other)**

**Become one**

**W-B-X!**

**Upon meeting the ultimate partner**

**A miracle will be created (So We can make it)**

**We're W (Double)!**

The copy then punches W many times and many Reaper Shadows came and they shoot at them hitting W many times and he then gets sent to the ground, he then looks up at them while the other guy laughs.

**W-B-X!**

**The Bodies & Souls of fate,**

**(It can be no one else but Only you alone)**

**Become one**

**W-B-X!**

**The ultimate chemistry has happened**

**Sweep away the topic (So We can make it)**

**Search for W!**

He gets covered by winds blowing all the Shadows away making the copy angry and he saw a shadow of W but that one was different with two w's on his head, he then grows wings and charges at him.

**(W-B-X Crime and the city x2)**

Then all the riders posed together making then title appear.


End file.
